<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>L'Effetto di Dispersione by Ms_Hellion</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26937340">L'Effetto di Dispersione</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_Hellion/pseuds/Ms_Hellion'>Ms_Hellion</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Durarara!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Child Abuse, Dissociative Identity Disorder, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Past Abuse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:34:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>28,885</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26937340</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_Hellion/pseuds/Ms_Hellion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Izaya ha trascorso la sua vita proteggendo un complicato segreto, frutto di un passato tormentato che ha lasciato segni tanto sul suo corpo quanto sulla sua psiche: il famigerato informatore di Shinjuku soffre di un disturbo dissociativo dell'identità.<br/>Quando però il suo segreto viene minacciato sia da un individuo misterioso che da un ben noto rivale, Izaya è costretto a rivalutare di chi fidarsi e ad affrontare i demoni del suo passato.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi guys! （＾ｕ＾）<br/>Questa storia presenta una rappresentazione non necessariamente accurata del disturbo dissociativo d’identità. Tutte le mie conoscenze a riguardo provengono da articoli e canali Youtube quali DissociaDID e MultiplicityAndMe, che sono assolutamente fantastici e a cui vi consiglio di dare un’occhiata se siete interessati all’argomento.<br/>Questa è una storia di FINZIONE. Alcuni dettagli del disturbo sono stati liberamente manipolati per via della storia, ma se sei familiare con il DDI e noti qualche grave imprecisione, sarei felicissima se me lo facessi sapere .^_^.</p><p>Le personalità di Izaya sono ispirate alle versioni alternative del personaggio (Kanra, Psyche, Hibiya ecc.) ma non è necessario conoscerle per leggere la storia, dato che saranno trattati come OC.</p><p>Buona lettura! (ﾉ´ヮ´)ﾉ*: ･ﾟ𓇼</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>- Izaya è entrato in chat -</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Izaya</strong>: <em>Buongiorno a tutti~</em></p><p> </p><p><strong>Kanra</strong>: <em>Buongiorno!</em></p><p> </p><p><strong>Izaya</strong>: <em>Are? Ci sei solo tu, Kanra?</em></p><p> </p><p><strong>Kanra</strong>: <em>Sembrerebbe di sì. Deluso?</em></p><p> </p><p><strong>Izaya</strong>: <em>Aww non potrei mai essere deluso di spendere del tempo in privato con Kanra-chan! &lt;3</em></p><p> </p><p><strong>Izaya</strong>: <em>Ne, Kanra. Ieri eri fuori tu, no? È successo qualcosa di interessante?</em></p><p> </p><p><strong>Kanra</strong>: <em>Il solito. È stata una giornata tranquilla, per lo più. Sono rimasta in ufficio per riordinare l’archivio e incontrare un paio di clienti. L’evento più degno di nota è stato l’ennesimo tentativo di assassinio da parte di Namie… e a tal proposito, potresti ricordarmi perché è ancora la nostra segretaria? Quella donna è orribile.</em></p><p> </p><p><strong>Izaya</strong>: <em>Che domande! Perché è esilarante, è ovvio</em>~<em>! ;)</em></p><p> </p><p><strong>Kanra</strong>: <em>Esilarante</em><em>?! Ha versato della candeggina nel mio caffè!</em></p><p> </p><p><strong>Izaya</strong>: <em>…ops?</em></p><p> </p><p><strong>Izaya</strong>: <em>Nient’altro?</em></p><p> </p><p><strong>Kanra</strong>: <em>-_-</em></p><p> </p><p><strong>Kanra</strong>:<em> Suppongo di sì…</em></p><p> </p><p><strong>Kanra</strong>: <em>Ho risolto il caso di Satou-san.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>Izaya</strong>: <em>Ah, la dolce signora che ci ha pagato trentamila yen per scoprire se suo marito la tradisce! E…?</em></p><p> </p><p><strong>Kanra</strong>: <em>La tradisce, com’era prevedibile. Con un ragazzo di appena diciott’anni, per di più. La relazione è andata avanti per mesi, è inconcepibile che Satou-san non si sia accorta di nulla prima d’ora.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>Kanra</strong>:<em> È stato fin troppo facile trovare delle prove. Voglio dire, il ragazzo ha perfino postato delle foto online con il marito di Satou-san! In quanto informatrice, mi sento quasi offesa.</em></p><p> </p><p><strong>Izaya</strong>: <em>Ma non mi dire! E così il rispettabile Mr. Satou, ammirevole pilastro della società, è in realtà un vecchio pervertito… Che colpo di scena!</em></p><p> </p><p><strong>Izaya</strong>: <em>Non mi sorprende che Satou-san sia rimasta cieca come una talpa per tutto questo tempo. I miei amati umani spesso vedono solo quello che vogliono vedere. Per questo la buona signora ha sentito il bisogno di pagarci trentamila yen per rivelarle ciò che in fondo sapeva già</em></p><p> </p><p><strong>Izaya</strong>: <em>Ah, quanto amo gli esseri umani! Sono divertenti!</em></p><p> </p><p><strong>Izaya</strong>: <em>Così prevedibili, ma divertenti!</em></p><p> </p><p><strong>Izaya</strong>: <em>Divertenti! Divertenti! Divertenti!</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>- Psyche è entrato in chat -</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Psyche</strong>: <em>YAHOOOOOOOOO</em></p><p> </p><p><strong>Psyche</strong>: <em>È ARRIVATO PSYCHE, LA VOSTRA STAR PREFERITA</em>~<em>!!!</em> <em>･</em><em>:*:</em><em>･ﾟ</em><em>☆</em><em>ｄ</em><em>(</em><em>≧∀≦</em><em>)</em><em>ｂ</em><em>ﾟ</em><em>+.</em><em>ﾟｲｲ</em></p><p> </p><p><strong>Psyche</strong>: <em>Vi sono mancato</em>~<em>??</em></p><p> </p><p><strong>Kanra</strong>: <em>…</em></p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>Izaya</strong>: <em>…</em></p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>Kanra</strong>: <em>Ehm.</em></p><p> </p><p><strong>Psyche</strong>: <em>Scherzavo. Ovviamente SÌ!</em></p><p> </p><p><strong>Izaya</strong>: <em>Ugh, è troppo presto per questo…</em></p><p> </p><p><strong>Kanra</strong>: <em>A proposito, Psyche. Ho un vuoto di memoria tra le sette e le undici di ieri sera. Per caso tu c’entri qualcosa?</em></p><p> </p><p><strong>Psyche</strong>: <em>Perché lo chiedi solo a me? Sei cattiva, Kanra-san</em> <em>( T^T )</em></p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>Kanra</strong>: <em>Be’, Izaya non avrebbe motivo di mentire a riguardo…</em></p><p> </p><p><strong>Psyche</strong>: <em>...</em></p><p> </p><p><strong>Psyche</strong>: <em>Ecco…</em></p><p> </p><p><strong>Psyche</strong>: <em>Non sto ammettendo nulla! Però… se anche fosse? Anch’io voglio divertirmi!</em></p><p> </p><p><strong>Izaya</strong>: <em>Tu, piccola peste… </em></p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>Izaya</strong>:<em> L’ultima volta che sei uscito per “divertirti”, siamo quasi morti!!</em></p><p> </p><p><strong>Psyche</strong>: <em>Tee hee!  XD</em></p><p> </p><p><strong>Izaya</strong>: <em>Ti sembra uno scherzo?!</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>- Psyche è uscito dalla chat -</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Izaya</strong>: <em>È appena uscito?!</em></p><p> </p><p><strong>Kanra</strong>: <em>Già.</em></p><p> </p><p><strong>Izaya</strong>: <em>È veramente troppo presto per questo… -_-”</em></p><p> </p><p><strong>Izaya</strong>: <em>Mah, abbiamo sprecato fin troppo tempo grazie al piccolo mal di testa ambulante</em></p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>Izaya</strong>: <em>Immagina tutte le decine, anzi centinaia di deliziosi esseri umani che aspettano soltanto di giocare e di diventare dei giocattoli. Non posso deluderli! È ora di alzarsi e splendere!</em></p><p> </p><p><strong>Izaya</strong>: <em>A presto, Kanra-chan~</em></p><p> </p><p><strong>Kanra</strong>: <em>D’accordo. Tieniti lontano dai guai!</em></p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>Izaya</strong>: <em>Risponderei di sì, ma non ho motivo di mentire a riguardo ;)</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>- Izaya è uscito dalla chat -</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Izaya aprì gli occhi.</p><p>Lo salutò la vacuità del soffitto e il cupo grigiore della stanza in ombra. Un’occhiata alla sveglia rivelò che erano quasi le otto, a discapito della semi-oscurità.</p><p>“È ora di alzarsi e splendere”, mormorò.</p><p>Nonostante l’intenzione espressa, rimase immobile per alcuni minuti a osservare il soffitto con l’espressione vuota di un uomo sordo, o meglio assordato da un invisibile fragore.</p><p>Un unico, timido raggio di sole mattutino penetrava attraverso le tende, proiettando una lama di luce che tagliava l’oscurità. Il suo sguardo fu calamitato verso esso. Si chiese, con pigra curiosità, cosa stessero facendo i suoi esseri umani, al di là di quelle tende.</p><p>Fu riscosso dal rumore di una porta che si apriva, seguito dal tonfo che indicava la sua richiusura, proveniente da qualche parte nell’appartamento.</p><p><em>Ah, questa dev’essere Namie</em>, pensò, e un sorriso si dipinse sul suo volto.</p><p>Si alzò, lesto. Non era il caso di lasciare Namie libera di girare nell’appartamento da sola per troppo a lungo; solo la settimana prima, la donna era riuscita a rompere il suo televisore… di nuovo.</p><p>Infilatosi una maglia nera a maniche lunghe e un paio di jeans scuri, si diresse fuori dalla camera.</p><p>“Allora sei vivo. Speravo fossi morto nel sonno”, lo salutò Namie freddamente. La segretaria aveva già preso posto alla sua scrivania e lo degnò appena di uno sguardo.</p><p>“Buongiorno anche a te, raggio di sole”, replicò Izaya con un largo ghigno. “Fammi un caffè.”</p><p>“Fattelo da solo.”</p><p>“Sono io che ti pago”, le ricordò Izaya – le magiche paroline d’ordine che costringevano la donna a esaudire ogni suo desiderio. O per lo meno, a essere un pochino più civile. A volte.</p><p>Con un grugnito, Namie si diresse in cucina.</p><p>Izaya prese posto alla scrivania, ignorando le pile di fogli e i computer ancora tiepidi per il lavoro svolto su di essi fino a tarda notte. Si limitò invece a far roteare pigramente la sedia, assorto nei suoi pensieri finché la segretaria non gli sbatté una tazza davanti.</p><p>Con un ghigno automatico, Izaya portò la tazza al volto e inalò l’aroma del caffè. “Mmh, delizioso~. Niente candeggina, oggi?”</p><p>“La prossima volta userò un veleno meno riconoscibile”, replicò la donna come se fosse un dato di fatto… e probabilmente lo era.</p><p>“Naturalmente”, ribatté l’informatore in tono altrettanto sereno. “Chissà, magari la terza volta sarà quella buona. O sarebbe la quinta? Ah, non saprei, ho perso il conto dei tuoi fallimenti.”</p><p>Namie scoprì i denti in quello che doveva essere un sorriso, ed era invece una smorfia assassina. Oppure Izaya si sbagliava, e sorridere non era mai stato tra le intenzioni della segretaria. “Bastardo. Non sarai così spiritoso mentre soffochi nel tuo stesso vomito.”</p><p>L’informatore scoppiò a ridere.</p><p>Non si prese la briga di informare la donna che non soltanto era perfettamente in grado di riconoscere odore e sapore della maggior parte dei veleni e delle sostanze tossiche, ma che nel corso degli anni aveva assuefatto il proprio corpo a tutti i veleni su cui era riuscito a mettere le mani.</p><p>Dopo aver bighellonato per qualche altro minuto, si mise al lavoro. Nel suo computer erano comparse altre due cartelle, contenenti le informazioni riguardo ai nuovi clienti incontrati da Kanra.</p><p>Terminò il primo incarico in una manciata di minuti. Quanto al secondo, era sicuro che un paio di giorni sarebbero bastanti. Trascorse il resto della mattinata su vari siti, a raccogliere informazioni e pettegolezzi, usando poi un paio di questi per avviare una discussione sulla chat che condivideva con i cari Setton, Tanaka Taro, Bakyura e Saika.</p><p>Come al solito, si assicurò di far apparire “Kanra” il più superficiale e infantile possibile, e sghignazzò quando percepì una familiare punta di irritazione.</p><p><em>Sei troppo suscettibile, Kanra-chan</em>, ghignò allegramente. <em>Guarda, ci adorano! Be’, tutti tranne Bakyura-kun.</em></p><p>“Che cos’hai da sghignazzare come un vecchio lupo demente?”, domandò Namie, seccata.</p><p>“Niente, niente~.”</p><p>Il campanello suonò.</p><p>“Ah, clienti”, esclamò Izaya deliziato.</p><p>Namie andò ad aprire la porta. Rivelò dall’altro lato un uomo dalla testa rasata, alto e massiccio, sulla trentina, con un tale stereotipico aspetto da teppista, che Izaya analizzò subito il suo corpo in cerca di qualche traccia di giallo, o di blu, senza però trovarne.</p><p>Izaya si alzò e si diresse verso l’uomo con un sorriso amichevole.</p><p>“Benvenuto! Signor…”</p><p>“Takahashi”, si introdusse l’uomo. Sorrise, scoprendo uno spazio nero dove avrebbe dovuto esserci un incisivo. “Piacere.”</p><p>“Takahashi-san”, ripeté Izaya. “Il piacere è mio.” Tese una mano, che l’uomo strinse in una presa callosa. “Prego, si accomodi”, disse, accennando al divano.</p><p>L’uomo accettò con un grugnito. Izaya si sedette di fronte a lui.</p><p>“Gradisce del tè, Takahashi-san?”</p><p>“Non è che hai qualcosa di più forte, eh?”</p><p>Izaya scosse il capo. “Sono spiacente, Takahashi-san, non posso offrire nulla di più forte di un tè nero”, disse con decisione. “Namie, portaci del tè, per cortesia”, aggiunse quindi, rivolto alla segretaria, ignorando lo sbuffo dell’uomo.</p><p>La donna annuì, e andò subito a scaldare l’acqua.</p><p>Izaya incurvò l’angolo della bocca all’insù. Apprezzava come Namie, nonostante la sua natura estremamente sgradevole – che non esitava a emergere quando erano soli – sapesse mostrarsi pratica ed efficiente in presenza di clienti. Era una delle ragioni per cui continuava a tenersela intorno.</p><p>Concentrò la sua attenzione sul nuovo giocattolo seduto di fronte a lui.</p><p>“Takahashi-san. Cosa posso fare per lei, oggi?”</p><p>“Tu sei Orihara, no?”, disse l’uomo, ignorando la sua domanda. “Il famoso informatore, Orihara? Quello che combina sempre guai in città?”</p><p>“Così dice la targhetta sulla porta, almeno”, ribatté Izaya con un sorrisetto, imperturbato dalla mancanza di formalità dell’altro individuo. “Quanto a combinare guai… ah, purtroppo si sentono ogni genere di pettegolezzi al giorno d’oggi. Sono meramente un umile informatore.”</p><p>L’uomo ridacchiò. “Massì, chissenefrega. Non mi interessano i pettegolezzi, in ogni caso. Io e i miei amici preferiamo i fatti.”</p><p>Il modo in cui pronunciò la parola <em>amici </em>fu sufficiente per confermare a Izaya che l’uomo era, di fatto, membro di qualche gang, anche se probabilmente si trattava un gruppo piccolo e senza nome. Dalla sua arroganza e dal fatto che stava parlando a nome del gruppo, doveva trattarsi del capo.</p><p>“Fatti?”, ripeté Izaya. Inclinò il capo di lato, incuriosito. “Che tipo di fatti?”</p><p>“Mmh, sì. Per esempio, il fatto che tu e Heiwajima vi odiate a morte. Tutti a Ikebukuro vi hanno visti combattere almeno una volta.”</p><p>Izaya non fece alcun tentativo di negare le parole di Takahashi. I suoi occhi scintillarono. Se riguardava Shizu-chan, la faccenda prometteva di rivelarsi interessante…</p><p>“È anche un fatto che Heiwajima è diventato un problema. Quel bastardo ha mandato troppe persone all’ospedale per passarla liscia.”</p><p>“Non mi dire! Shizu-chan ha toccato qualcuno che non doveva toccare? Uno dei tuoi amici, forse?”, intuì Izaya, assumendo a sua volta a un tono più colloquiale.</p><p>L’uomo aggrottò le sopracciglia in una muta conferma. “Come ho detto, quel bastardo ha fatto troppi danni per passarla liscia. È ora che qualcuno gli insegni una bella lezione.” Takahashi si sporse in avanti. “Tu sei suo nemico, Orihara. Sicuramente sarai a conoscenza di una qualche debolezza che è possibile sfruttare. In particolare, io e miei amici saremmo felici di trovare una soluzione più… <em>definitiva</em> al problema costituito da Heiwajima, se capisci cosa intendo.”</p><p>“Ah”, fece Izaya, capendo alla perfezione.</p><p>Non era insolito che qualcuno volesse fare fuori Shizu-chan. Dopotutto, distruggere proprietà e spezzare le ossa alle persone non erano azioni generalmente viste di buon grado. Già, Shizu-chan tendeva a farsi così tanti nemici, perfino più di lui… Izaya provò una fitta acuta di qualcosa orribilmente simile a gelosia.</p><p>Si affrettò a soffocare la sensazione.</p><p>Namie portò le tazze di tè e le posò davanti ai due lati del tavolino di legno.</p><p>Automaticamente, Izaya portò la sua tazza labbra e bevve un sorso. Per un attimo, fissò in silenzio il liquido scuro, assorto nei suoi pensieri.</p><p>“Takahashi-san”, disse infine. “Se fossi a conoscenza di un modo per uccidere Heiwajima Shizuo, non pensi che l’avrei già sfruttato?”</p><p>Takahashi rimase a bocca aperta. Chiaramente, non ci aveva pensato affatto.</p><p>“Siamo nemici, come hai detto tu stesso. La sua morte non renderebbe nessuno più felice di me”, continuò l’informatore. “Tuttavia, non c’è niente.”</p><p>
  <em>Eccetto suo fratello Kasuka, i suoi genitori, Tanaka Tom, armi da fuoco, veleno, esplosioni, perfino una pugnalata se praticata all’altezza del cuore, del collo o della testa…</em>
</p><p>“Nessuna debolezza. Heiwajima Shizuo non è un uomo. È un mostro.”</p><p>“Cretinate”, sbottò Takahashi. “Heiwajima sanguina. L’ho visto con i miei occhi. Se sanguina, può essere ucciso.”</p><p>Izaya sbuffò. “Credi veramente che un uomo normale possa essere così forte?” Latrò una breve risata. “C’è una ragione se lo chiamano il Mostro di Ikebukuro. Puoi provare a ucciderlo, se vuoi. Ti avverto, però: Shizu-chan è convinto che chiunque sia pronto a uccidere, sia anche pronto a morire.”</p><p>“Balle. Sono tutte balle, Orihara. Ci <em>deve</em> essere una qualche debolezza. E tu <em>devi</em> esserne a conoscenza.”</p><p>“Ti assicuro, Takahashi-san, non ho-”</p><p>“Sono balle!”</p><p>Izaya celò l’irritazione dietro a un sorriso a denti stretti. “Eppure è così, Takahashi-san. Sfortunatamente, non credo di poterti essere d’aiuto. Perciò, se questo è quanto…”</p><p>Takahashi sembrò sul punto di rifiutarsi di andarsene. Senza smettere di sorridere, Izaya fece scivolare una mano in tasca. Con la coda dell’occhio, notò Namie avvicinarsi alla sua borsa, dove sapeva che la donna nascondeva un taser.</p><p>Il corpo di Takahashi si tese… e poi si rilassò.</p><p>“Va bene allora. Me ne vado.” L’uomo si diresse alla porta e la spalancò. “Ma ricorda, Orihara: ti pentirai di non avermi aiutato.”</p><p>“Certamente”, esclamò Izaya, facendo ciao-ciao con la mano. “Tu e i tuoi amici siete liberi di passare a trovarmi dopo aver ucciso Shizu-chan!”</p><p>Takahashi si sbatté la porta alle spalle.</p><p>Izaya rilassò la presa attorno al coltello e si abbandonò contro lo schienale del divano con un sospiro. I suoi piccoli umani potevano essere così irritanti… Li amava con tutta l’anima, ma certe volte era difficile resistere alla tentazione di conficcare un coltello nell’occhio di qualcuno.</p><p>Sentendo la sua segretaria sghignazzare, le rivolse un’occhiata perplessa.</p><p>“Che c’è?”</p><p>“Sapevo già che sei un bugiardo cronico, ma non posso credere che tu abbia appena mentito per proteggere <em>Heiwajima Shizuo.</em>”</p><p>Izaya agitò una mano come a dire che non importava. “Quell’individuo mi stava dando sui nervi, tutto qui. Inoltre…” Ghignò. “Takahashi-san non ha mezza possibilità di riuscire a uccidere Shizu-chan. Mandarlo nella sua direzione sarebbe stato uno spreco di tempo. Per ora mi limito a giocare con quella bestia, ma quando mi sarò annoiato e deciderò di farla finita…” – sghignazzò, e una luce d’insania e cattiveria si accese nei suoi occhi – “…quello che gli farò farà impallidire i piani di Takahashi-san e la sua gang di idioti! Come prima cosa lo priverò di tutto ciò che lui ha di più prezioso. Torturerò i suoi cari, demolirò le loro vite alle fondamenta, e poi-”</p><p>Fu interrotto dalla sonora risata della segretaria.</p><p>“Cosa c’è di tanto divertente?”, fece Izaya, offeso di essere stato interrotto mentre illustrava il suo piano geniale.</p><p>“Parli come il cattivo di un film per bambini… patetico.” Namie scosse il capo, senza smettere di sghignazzare. “No, dal modo in cui parli non si direbbe nemmeno che sei serio. Sei sicuro di volere Heiwajima morto?”</p><p>Izaya si alzò così in fretta che Namie fece un passo indietro, per poi ghignare alla sua reazione brusca. La donna aveva quello scintillio negli occhi che l’informatore aveva imparato ad associare a un nuovo tentativo di omicidio, quello scintillio di quando aveva ideato un nuovo modo per distruggerlo e non vedeva l’ora di metterlo alla prova.</p><p>“Sei ancora più stupida di quanto pensassi”, dichiarò. Scosse il capo tra sé. “Che delusione… e che noia.”</p><p>Decidendo che avrebbe trascorso la giornata con degli umani più interessanti – e meno decisi a tormentarlo – si infilò la giacca.</p><p>“Dove stai andando? Vai dal tuo Shizu-chan?”</p><p>Izaya non la degnò neppure di una risposta. La risata sgraziata di Namie lo inseguì fuori dall’appartamento.</p><p> </p><p>. . .</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Che cosa ne sa quella donna?</em>
</p><p>Izaya camminava a passi svelti, il volto corrucciato e le mani in tasca. Si muoveva senza una destinazione precisa, al solo scopo di scaricare la sua frustrazione.</p><p>
  <em>È convinta di potermi leggere così bene, quando in realtà non ha idea di cosa sta dicendo. Dovrebbe solo fare il suo lavoro, provare a uccidermi e continuare a essere un buon intrattenimento. E quel Takahashi, chi si crede di essere? Come se uno come lui fosse degno di uccidere Shizu-chan. Ridicolo!</em>
</p><p>Calciò violentemente una lattina vuota sul marciapiede.</p><p>Rallentò quando una notifica apparve in un angolo della sua mente.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Messaggio privato da: Kanra</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Kanra</strong>: <em>Il corpo è stressato. Cosa succede?</em></p><p> </p><p><strong>Izaya</strong>: <em>Assolutamente nulla!</em></p><p> </p><p><strong>Izaya</strong>: <em>Oggi tutti i miei esseri umani hanno deciso di essere sgradevoli</em></p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>Izaya</strong>: <em>Ma va tutto bene finché sono divertenti, giusto?</em></p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>Izaya</strong>: <em>Tsk, non mi va neanche di giocare con loro in questo momento… Stupidi piccoli umani con le loro stupide piccole accuse</em></p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>Kanra</strong>: <em>Capisco. Però se non sei in pericolo, cerca di calmarti. Stai mettendo tutti quanti in allarme.</em></p><p> </p><p><strong>Izaya</strong>: <em>Ah… </em></p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>Izaya</strong>:<em> Scusami, Kanra-chan. Ci proverò ^^”</em></p><p> </p><p><strong>Kanra</strong>: <em>Nessun problema.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>Kanra</strong>: <em>Comunque… essere sgradevoli è una parte integrante della natura umana. È per questo che non capirò mai la tua passione per le persone.</em></p><p> </p><p><strong>Izaya</strong>: <em>Haha, cominci a parlare come Roppi</em></p><p> </p><p><strong>Izaya</strong>: <em>Ma hai ragione…</em></p><p> </p><p><strong>Izaya</strong>: <em>I miei umani sono arroganti, egoisti e prepotenti. Grazie per avermene ricordato. Anche quei difetti sono parte integrante delle creature che ho scelto di amare. È per questo che sono così interessanti, non sei d’accordo, Kanra-chan~?</em></p><p> </p><p><strong>Kanra</strong>: <em>Lieta di aver contribuito al ritorno della tua ossessione per l’umanità…</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Izaya ridacchiò. Kanra-chan aveva ragione. A volte i suoi piccoli umani potevano essere insopportabili… eppure, lui continuava ad amarli. Li amava, per cui non aveva senso essere arrabbiato con loro.</p><p>Sbatté rapidamente le palpebre per tornare alla realtà, finalmente accorgendosi dei suoi dintorni. Con sorpresa, scoprì di non trovarsi più a Shinjuku. In qualche modo, era arrivato a…</p><p>Una macchinetta automatica atterrò a circa cinque metri da lui, esplodendo in mille pezzi. I passanti urlarono e si affrettarono a sgomberare. Izaya fissò il rottame, sgomento.</p><p>Ikebukuro.</p><p>Era finito a <em>Ikebukuro</em>.</p><p>“Iiiii-zaaaa-yaaaa-kuuun!”</p><p>E ovviamente, la bestia lo aveva trovato.</p><p>Si voltò, ed ecco, come previsto, una familiare figura bionda, vestita in uniforme da bartender e occhiali da sole. Dietro di lui scorse Tanaka Tom, che si massaggiava la radice del naso con stanca rassegnazione. Tutto attorno, la maggior parte dei cittadini scappava, mentre i più coraggiosi tiravano fuori i cellulari per scattare fotografie. Sapevano bene cosa stava per succedere.</p><p>“Izaya. Non ti avevo detto di restare alla larga da Ikebukuro?”, tuonò la sua nemesi con voce profonda.</p><p>Izaya soppresse un brivido di eccitazione.</p><p>“Oh, solo un paio di centinaia di volte, Shizu-chan”, ribatté con leggerezza.</p><p>“E tu non hai ascoltato neanche una volta. Questo prova quanto sei stupido- no! Prova che hai un desiderio di morte… un desiderio che sono ben felice di realizzare”, disse Shizu-chan con un ghigno folle, sfilandosi con calma gli occhiali da sole e appuntandoli all’uniforme.</p><p>Quindi afferrò un cartello stradale, e lo sradicò dal suolo.</p><p>“Sei pronto a morire, Izaya-kun?”</p><p>Izaya gli rivolse il suo tipico sogghigno affilato, il sogghigno che era in grado di mandare il mostro fuori di testa, come un panno rosso sventolato di fronte a un toro.</p><p>Solo perché non aveva pianificato quel combattimento, non significava che non potevano divertirsi un po’, giusto?</p><p>“Non particolarmente, no”, ribatté casualmente. Estrasse il coltello a serramanico con un movimento fluido. “Fortuna che l’uomo è la specie dominante sul pianeta, eh? Non ho niente da temere da una bestia selvatica come Shizu-chan~.”</p><p>L’informatore lesse la furia omicida negli occhi di Shizuo prima ancora che questi si scagliasse contro di lui. Il bruto cercò di colpirlo usando il cartello come una mazza, ma Izaya schivò, svelto. Sfruttando il movimento del mostro a suo vantaggio, gli scivolò sotto il braccio per infliggergli un taglio profondo al fianco.</p><p>“Bastardo!”, latrò Shizuo. “L’unico animale qui sei tu, maledetta pulce! Schifoso pidocchio!”</p><p>Izaya rise, evitando con facilità gli attacchi del biondo. “Ti sbagli, Shizu-chan. Io sono lontano anni luce da una bestia come te.”</p><p>
  <em>Una bestia dalla mente semplice come la tua non potrebbe mai sperare di comprendermi. Né io potrei mai sperare di comprendere te.</em>
</p><p>Shizuo lanciò il cartello nella sua direzione. Rapido, l’informatore saltò. Posò un piede sul cartello in volo, dandosi la spinta per atterrare di fronte al biondo. Shizu-chan sgranò gli occhi come il coltello di Izaya guizzò davanti ai suoi occhi, puntando dritto alla gola.</p><p>
  <em>Mi chiedo se è per questo…</em>
</p><p>Un’unica goccia di sangue sgorgò dal taglio sottile che intaccava la pelle chiara.</p><p>“Cosa stavi dicendo sull’uccidermi? Perché finora, l’unico che rischia di finire sgozzato come un maiale sei tu”, lo schernì Izaya. “Aha~! Pensavo che Shizu-chan fosse un cane rabbioso, ma forse Shizu-chan è un maialino da macello, invece? Ne, Shizu-chan, dì ‘<em>iiiiih, iiiiiih</em>’.”</p><p>Gli occhi del mostro si scurirono di collera.</p><p>
  <em>È per questo che non posso lasciarti andare?</em>
</p><p>Izaya si diede alla fuga. Immediatamente, risuonò il ruggito del mostro.</p><p>“IIIII-ZAAAA-YAAAAA!”</p><p>Il mostro lo inseguì, e l’informatore sorrise.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Eccomi con il secondo capitolo! ＼（＾ ＾）／ Yatta!<br/>Per i prossimi capitoli farò del mio meglio per aggiornare una volta a settimana, spero di riuscirci *si dà una pacca sulla spalla come autoincoraggiamento*.<br/>Nel frattempo, buona lettura +｡:.ﾟヽ(*´∀`)ﾉﾟ.:｡+ﾟ</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Il Fortissimo di Ikebukuro stava avendo una pessima giornata.</p>
<p>Era cominciata nel secondo in cui aveva aperto gli occhi e si era accorto di essere terribilmente in ritardo per il lavoro a causa della sua sveglia, che per qualche motivo aveva deciso di suonare con un’ora di ritardo. Altri avrebbero ragionato che la colpa era del biondo per avere impostato scorrettamente la sveglia, ma Shizuo non era proprio dell’umore per ragionare così presto al mattino, per di più detestava essere in ritardo, perciò l’inutile oggetto fu immediatamente punito con un pugno.</p>
<p>Questo, naturalmente, non servì a cambiare il fatto che l’uomo fosse in ritardo; in compenso, la sua unica sveglia era rotta.</p>
<p>Sacrificando la doccia e la colazione, riuscì ad arrivare miracolosamente in orario per cominciare il giro con Tom.</p>
<p>Il suo sollievo fu però di breve durata, così come la speranza che il resto della giornata girasse per il verso giusto. Il primo debito da riscuotere li condusse a casa di una donna che, non appena li vide, si mise a strillare istericamente e a sventolare una padella che finì dritta in faccia a Shizuo, producendo una crepa sui suoi occhiali da sole.</p>
<p>Alla seconda riscossione, l’indebitato, palesemente inebriato, cercò di saldare il suo debito offrendo loro alcune losche pillole bianche invece di denaro. Quando Tom rifiutò, l’uomo disse loro di andare a farsi fottere, per poi sferrare un destro sul naso di Shizuo. Gli occhiali già crepati del biondo andarono in mille pezzi, e così fece il suo autocontrollo.</p>
<p>Mentre infuriava, Tom sospirò e tirò fuori il cellulare.</p>
<p>“Pronto, 119? C’è un uomo a terra… ehm… penso che abbia più o meno tutte le ossa rotte… è incosciente, sì… no, non ho idea di come sia successo…”</p>
<p>Alcuni minuti dopo, i due collettori di debiti camminavano fianco a fianco, ormai lontani dalla casa dell’uomo, dalla cui direzione generale proveniva ora il suono di una sirena. Finalmente, il biondo era tornato sufficientemente in sé da riuscire a spiccare qualche parola coerente. Più o meno.</p>
<p>“I miei occhiali… bastardo... rotti… bastardo… bastardo… ammazzo… ammazzo… <em>ammazzo</em>…”</p>
<p>Shizuo ne aveva oltre venti paia in più a casa, e tuttavia era un dettaglio trascurabile quando si trattava di oltre venti paia di occhiali donati a lui da <em>Kasuka</em>, e uno di essi era appena andato in pezzi.</p>
<p>“Almeno non ti sei fatto male. Non ti sanguina neppure il naso!” esclamò Tom, incoraggiante.</p>
<p>Il ringhio animalesco emesso dall’altro in risposta lo indusse a distanziarsi rapidamente di un passo. Notando la reazione del suo senpai, il biondo si sgonfiò all’istante, la furia svanita e sostituita da vergogna.</p>
<p>“Perdonami, Tom-san.” S’infilò le mani in tasca con aria avvilita. “Mi dispiace di essere così irragionevole. Vorrei essere un collega più affidabile per te ma-”</p>
<p>Quando fu chiaro che la potenziale esplosione era stata evitata, Tom si rianimò. “Non c’è niente di cui essere dispiaciuti! Chiunque si sarebbe arrabbiato al posto tuo…”</p>
<p><em>Sarà</em> <em>, ma non tutti avrebbero pestato la persona con cui erano arrabbiati </em> <em>fino a mandarla all’ospedale</em> <em>,</em> pensò Shizuo con amarezza, curvando le spalle.</p>
<p>“...per cui stai tranquillo, stai andando benissimo”, continuò Tom con un sorriso.</p>
<p>“Grazie, Tom-san”, mormorò il biondo. Tentò un sorriso, pur sentendosi ancora più abbattuto per via della consapevolezza di non meritarsi un superiore così indulgente.</p>
<p>L’unico modo in cui poteva ricambiare il sostegno e la fiducia offertagli da Tom-san era impegnandosi per essere un buon kouhai. Fece quindi un solenne giuramento a se stesso di mantenere un comportamento modello per il resto della giornata. Davvero, era il minimo che potesse fare, pensò, e annuì tra sé: stavolta avrebbe dato il massimo per rendere Tom-san orgoglioso.</p>
<p>Riuscì a mantenere quel proposito per circa quindici minuti. Ovvero finché la loro strada non fu sbarrata da un manipolo di individui provvisti di armi improvvisate – tra cui coltelli da cucina e mazze da baseball – e altri ne apparvero alle loro spalle. A quel punto Shizuo seppe, senza ombra di dubbio, che erano nei guai fino al collo…</p>
<p>Non lui e Tom. No, loro sarebbero stati alla grande. Era quel manipolo di imbecilli che presto sarebbero finiti in ospedale.</p>
<p>“Heiwajima Shizuo”, lo apostrofò uno di loro, più grosso e stupido degli altri. “Stai causando troppi problemi in giro. È ora che qualcuno se ne occupi. Stiamo facendo un favore alla città, liberandoci di te.”</p>
<p>“Hah?!”</p>
<p>A un cenno del capo, uno degli uomini alle sue spalle gli saltò addosso, conficcandogli un coltello nella schiena. Lacerando e sporcando di sangue l’uniforme.</p>
<p>La sua preziosa uniforme.</p>
<p>
  <em>Ah, allora è così…</em>
</p>
<p>“Capisco”, pronunciò con assoluta calma.</p>
<p>I suoi assalitori si scambiarono delle occhiate ansiose. “Perché non muore?”, bisbigliò uno di loro.</p>
<p>“Ho causato veramente tanti problemi. Capisco che ci siano delle conseguenze. È per questo che siete qui, eh? Siete venuti per farmi pagare le conseguenze delle mie azioni… eh? In tal caso…”</p>
<p>Shizuo allungò un braccio dietro di sé e agguantò in una presa micidiale il polso dell’uomo il cui coltello era ancora conficcato nella sua schiena. Il teppista emise uno strillo terrorizzato come il biondo lo forzò a fare un passo indietro, estraendo l’arma insanguinata.</p>
<p>Shizuo gli rivolse un ghigno terrificante.</p>
<p>“In tal caso… siete pronti a soffrire le conseguenze delle <em>vostre</em> azioni, EH?!”</p>
<p>L’uomo ebbe a malapena il tempo di urlare prima di essere scagliato in aria.</p>
<p>“Fate fuori quel mostro!”, urlò il capo.</p>
<p>Shizuo vide rosso.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Mentre il biondo e i teppisti se le davano di santa ragione, o meglio, mentre il biondo le dava ai teppisti di santa ragione, Tom osservava in disparte, rassegnato.</p>
<p>Digitò il numero di emergenza con un sospiro.</p>
<p>“Pronto, 119? Sì… vorrei segnalare diversi uomini in condizioni critiche… solo ossa rotte, credo… ah no, come non detto, uno ha sicuramente una concussione… mmh? No, non saprei proprio come sia successo…”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Shizuo afferrò l’ultimo uomo rimasto in piedi e lo spinse contro il muro con tanta forza da formare fratture nel cemento. Era il tizio massiccio di prima, realizzò, lo stronzo che aveva dato l’ordine di attaccarlo.</p>
<p>“A-aspetta! N-non mi u-uccidere!”</p>
<p>I denti di Shizuo furono scoperti in un ringhio ferale. Il biondo poteva sentire il sangue caldo sgorgare dalla lacerazione sulla schiena, macchiando irreversibilmente la preziosa uniforme di Kasuka.</p>
<p>No, non era dell’umore per atti di carità.</p>
<p>“Dammi una buona ragione.”</p>
<p>L’uomo deglutì, quindi tentò un sorriso nervoso. Shizuo notò distrattamente che gli mancava un dente – un incisivo.</p>
<p>“Andiamo, non c’è bisogno di spingersi tanto in là per una cosuccia simile. È stato tutto un grosso errore… un malinteso!”</p>
<p>“Il coltello nella mia schiena non mi sembrava un malinteso”, ringhiò Shizuo, sollevando il pugno.</p>
<p>“È stato Orihara Izaya!”</p>
<p>Il pugno sfondò la parete accanto alla testa dell’uomo.</p>
<p>“Che cos’hai detto?!”, urlò.</p>
<p>“È stato Orihara a mandarci. N-non è stata una mia idea!”</p>
<p>L’aveva detto. Il teppista <em>lo aveva detto</em> . Aveva pronunciato <em>quel nome.</em></p>
<p>…Ora la giornata di Shizuo era ufficialmente rovinata senza speranza di ritorno.</p>
<p>Furioso, spintonò l’uomo lontano da sé. Quello se la diede immediatamente a gambe, ma al biondo non poteva importare di meno.</p>
<p>Shizuo stava avendo una pessima giornata. Era ovvio che quel bastardo avrebbe trovato il modo di renderla ancora peggiore.</p>
<p>
  <em>Dannata pulce…</em>
</p>
<p>I suoi muscoli si tesero come sentì una mano posarsi sulla sua spalla, preparandosi ad attaccare. Si rilassò subito non appena si accorse che si trattava di Tom.</p>
<p>“Tom-san… ehm…”</p>
<p>“Credo che dovresti prenderti la giornata libera”, lo interruppe il suo superiore. “Quella ferita non ha un bell’aspetto, dovresti andare in ospedale oppure da quel tuo amico dottore. Per oggi prenditi cura di te stesso e riposati, okay?”</p>
<p>Il biondo pronunciò un veloce ringraziamento, avvertendo una fitta di colpa in quanto aveva già in programma di ignorare i consigli del suo senpai.</p>
<p><em>Tom-san si preoccupa fin troppo</em>, pensò a mo’ di giustificazione.</p>
<p>L’ex bartender era sopravvissuto a ferite ben peggiori, e quella in particolare non faceva neppure così male… infatti, avvertiva poco più di un vago bruciore.</p>
<p>Oh, avrebbe visitato Shinra prima della fine della giornata, ma per ora aveva altri piani. Trattene un ghigno feroce al pensiero, e il sangue ribollì nelle sue vene.</p>
<p>Salutò Tom, per poi dirigersi in una direzione ben precisa.</p>
<p>Mezz’ora dopo, stava ribollendo ancora di rabbia. In compenso, era arrivato a Shinjuku.</p>
<p>“Questa volta sei morto, pidocchio!”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>. . .</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Dov’è? Dov’è quel bastardo?</em>
</p>
<p>Shizuo si guardò attorno freneticamente. Izaya era vicino, ne era certo. Poteva <em>annusarlo</em>. D’altro canto, al momento si aggirava nei paraggi dell’appartamento del maledetto, perciò magari era l’intera area a essere impregnata dell’odore di pulce. Magari la presenza stessa di Izaya aveva corrotto Shinjuku nel midollo e ne aveva appestato l’aria per sempre. Shizuo non lo avrebbe escluso.</p>
<p>“Dove sei?”, grugnì tra sé.</p>
<p>Fremeva dalla voglia di sferrare un pugno contro il muro, o meglio ancora il naso di qualcuno, ma si trattenne: sarebbe stato scorretto prendersela con un passante innocente. Inoltre, voleva conservare la sua furia per chi la meritava davvero.</p>
<p>Finalmente, la udì.</p>
<p>La risata di quel maledetto.</p>
<p>Il suo corpo si mosse automaticamente in direzione del suono. Girò l’angolo – ed eccolo lì, dall’altra parte della strada, occupato a conversare, o più probabilmente importunare un paio di ragazze in uniforme scolastica.</p>
<p>Sorrideva, il bastardo, con quel suo sorrisetto odioso, come se avesse il diritto di sorridere quando Shizuo era così incazzato – per colpa sua, per di più.</p>
<p>
  <em>Lo ammazzo, lo ammazzo, lo ammazzo, lo ammazzo-</em>
</p>
<p>“IZAYA!”</p>
<p>Izaya sobbalzò e si voltò a incrociare il suo sguardo con grandi occhi rossi sbarrati. Shizuo attraversò la strada a larghe falcate.</p>
<p>“Izaya, fottuta <em>carogna</em>!”</p>
<p>Le ragazze, spaventate dalla foga del biondo, si affrettarono a sgombrare. Izaya invece non si mosse di un millimetro, neanche quando Shizuo gli fu praticamente addosso.</p>
<p>“Sì?”, domandò, innocente, come se non avesse idea del perché il biondo fosse lì.</p>
<p>Come se non avesse fatto nulla di sbagliato – <em>ugh, la faccia tosta…</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Lo ammazzo! Lo ammazzo! Lo ammazzo!</em>
</p>
<p>“Non fare il finto tonto, sai bene che cosa hai fatto”, sbraitò il biondo, così arrabbiato che schizzi di saliva sprizzarono dalle sue labbra per atterrare sugli occhiali di Izaya.</p>
<p>
  <em>...occhiali?</em>
</p>
<p>Shizuo sbatté le palpebre. Attraverso la nebbia rossa che ottenebrava il suo campo visivo, si accorse finalmente dell’insolito accessorio sul volto della pulce. Non aveva mai visto Izaya indossare degli occhiali prima.</p>
<p>Scosse il capo con veemenza. Al diavolo gli occhiali! Doveva restare concentrato sul motivo per cui era venuto a Shinjuku: ridurre la pulce in poltiglia.</p>
<p>“Bastardo, lo so che sei stato tu a mandare quella gang a uccidermi!”</p>
<p>L’altro sgranò gli occhi. “Ucciderti?”</p>
<p>“Esatto! Quindi adesso cerca di stare fermo mentre ti-”</p>
<p>“Un tentato omicidio, è fantastico!”, trillò Izaya – <em>trillò.</em></p>
<p>Shizuo si interruppe e fissò la pulce, che nel frattempo aveva poggiato la punta di una penna sul suo taccuino.</p>
<p>
  <em>Aspetta, perché la pulce ha un taccuino?</em>
</p>
<p>“Ne, bartender-san, saresti disposto a condividere questa tua incredibile esperienza? Per prima cosa, quando è successo? Dove? E poi, di quanti uomini parliamo? Portavano armi? È morto qualcuno?!”</p>
<p>
  <em>Bartender-san?!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Mi sta prendendo per il culo?!</em>
</p>
<p>Con una manata, Shizuo sbatté il taccuino fuori dalle mani di Izaya. Afferrato l’informatore per la collottola, lo sollevò da terra.</p>
<p>“Whoa!”</p>
<p>“Ne ho abbastanza dei tuoi giochetti, Izaya-kun”, ringhiò il collettore di debiti.</p>
<p>Izaya guardò Shizuo a bocca aperta. Poi guardò il terreno a trenta centimetri dai suoi piedi. Poi di nuovo Shizuo.</p>
<p>“È- È impossibile”, balbettò. “Nessun essere umano potrebbe mai… Come fai a farlo? Sei un mostro o qualcosa del genere?”</p>
<p>Fu la proverbiale goccia che fece traboccare il vaso.</p>
<p>“CHIUDI QUELLA CAZZO DI BOCCA!”</p>
<p>Shizuo scrollò il corvino con tanta violenza che per poco non gli saltarono gli occhiali dal naso.</p>
<p>“Io ti ammazzo. Ti ammazzo, ti ammazzo, ti ammaz- <em>AH</em>!”</p>
<p>Fu costretto a mollare la presa come una lama si conficcò nel dorso della sua mano, trapassando pelle e ossa. Con un ringhio, estrasse la lama rossa di sangue e la gettò lontano da sé.</p>
<p>Izaya approfittò della sua distrazione per portarsi a distanza di sicurezza con un paio di rapidi balzi all’indietro. Quando il biondo alzò lo sguardo, fu colpito dalla sensazione che qualcosa fosse cambiato. Il pidocchio aveva smesso di fingersi confuso e spaventato – come se Shizuo sarebbe mai cascato per una recita simile, <em>ha!</em> – e sulle sue labbra era comparso un sorriso feroce.</p>
<p>“Niente male.” Izaya si tolse gli occhiali e li assicurò al davanti della maglia in un modo non dissimile a come Shizuo era solito fare con i suoi occhiali da sole.</p>
<p>-gli occhiali da sole che erano stati disintegrati quella stessa mattina<em>, ammazzo, ammazzo, ammazzo!</em></p>
<p>“Erano anni che non affrontavo una sfida degna di questo nome”, commentò il corvino con tono di sufficienza. “Sarà divertente.”</p>
<p>
  <em>Sta insinuando che i nostri scontri passati non sono mai stati una sfida per lui?! Quel piccolo…!</em>
</p>
<p>Shizuo fece scrocchiare le nocche.</p>
<p>“Oh, ti garantisco che sarà <em>molto</em> divertente. Per <em>me</em>. Non vedo l’ora di spaccarti la faccia, I-za-ya-kun.”</p>
<p>Izaya rise. Con un movimento fluido, estrasse il coltello a serramanico. “Bene, allora…”</p>
<p>In una frazione di secondo, l’informatore gli era addosso. Shizuo vide a malapena il calcio diretto alla sua faccia, e incrociò le braccia davanti al volto appena in tempo per parare il colpo che risultò essere sorprendentemente forte. Anticipando la sua reazione, Izaya gli conficcò il coltello nel fianco, per poi inclinarsi all’indietro, schivando un pugno.</p>
<p>Shizuo digrignò i denti, spiazzato dall’intensità degli attacchi dell’altro e infinitamente frustrato che la pulce fosse perfino più veloce del solito – e quindi più difficile da schiacciare.</p>
<p>Con un ruggito, si scagliò addosso all’informatore in un attacco cieco, guidato da puro istinto omicida. Tentò disperatamente di mettergli le mani addosso, ancora, e ancora, e ancora, abbaiando insulti e sbraitando minacce, tirando pugni e lanciando qualsiasi cosa gli capitasse sotto mano, da sacchi dell’immondizia fino ad arrivare a un lampione – e senza mai perdere un colpo, il bastardo continuò a spostarsi, fluido e rapidissimo, inceppando i suoi movimenti solo quel tanto che bastava per graffiarlo occasionalmente con il coltello.</p>
<p>Qualcuno gridò nelle vicinanze – un passante, probabilmente, un abitante di Shinjuku che ancora non aveva imparato a fuggire nel secondo in cui distingueva le figure di Heiwajima Shizuo e Orihara Izaya, e la devastazione che prevedibilmente accompagnava le loro interazioni.</p>
<p>Shizuo lo ignorò. Izaya era al centro della sua attenzione. Izaya, con il suo coltello affilato e un ghigno altrettanto tagliente, Izaya, con quel corpo snello e troppo veloce che Shizuo voleva stringere fino a spezzare in due, Izaya, con il suo odore inconfondibile, Izaya, Izaya, <em>Izaya</em>.</p>
<p>“IZAYA!”, ruggì.</p>
<p>L’informatore esitò. Fu solo un istante, appena un battito in cui la sua espressione si fece stranamente vacua, e tuttavia Shizuo non perse tempo ad elaborare il fatto, perché, grazie a quell’attimo di esitazione, riuscì finalmente a serrare la mano attorno al braccio esile del pidocchio.</p>
<p><em>Preso</em>, esultò. Finalmente!</p>
<p>Lo sbatté contro la parete di un edificio, intrappolandolo con il suo corpo.</p>
<p>“Ti ho preso, bastardo”, disse, ansimante ma pienamente soddisfatto. Strinse le dita sull’arto sottile nella sua presa, fino a strappare alla pulce una smorfia di dolore. “Adesso hai finito di scappare”, sibilò, avvicinando il volto a quello del rivale. In un angolo della sua mente, si chiese cos’avrebbe fatto con lui ora che era finalmente riuscito a intrappolarlo.</p>
<p>Improvvisamente, Izaya sorrise.</p>
<p>Fu l’unico avvertimento che Shizuo ricevette prima che l’altro si sporgesse in avanti e affondasse i denti nel suo collo.</p>
<p>“Ma cosa-?!”</p>
<p>Shizuo scagliò Izaya lontano da sé. Portò la mano sana – quella che non era stata lacerata da un coltello – al collo, e la ritrasse coperta di sangue.</p>
<p>Izaya lo aveva appena <em>morso</em>.</p>
<p>Quel bastardo aveva-</p>
<p>Il suo intero volto avvampò.</p>
<p>“Quale cazzo è il tuo problema, eh?!”, urlò.</p>
<p>Shizuo sentì la pelle formicolare nei punti in cui il suo corpo era entrato in contatto con quello del pidocchio, soprattutto attorno alla zona del morso <strike> dove le labbra d</strike><strike>i Izaya </strike> <strike> avevano toccato la sua pelle </strike>. Per il disgusto, sicuramente.</p>
<p>Izaya si rimise in piedi, un po’ barcollante. Senza smettere di sorridere, leccò lentamente un rivolo di sangue che colava dall’angolo della sua bocca, e Shizuo non riuscì a impedire al suo sguardo di seguire il movimento di quella lingua rosa, in egual misura inorridito e- no, inorridito <em>e basta</em>.</p>
<p>Izaya schioccò le labbra. “Mmh, strano”, commentò. “Sangue umano nelle vene di un mostro.”</p>
<p>
  <em>Mostro.</em>
</p>
<p>L’occhio destro dell’ex bartender si contrasse violentemente nello stesso momento in cui una vena iniziò a pulsare sulla sua fronte. Quello svitato lo aveva appena <em>morso a sangue</em> , e aveva ancora il coraggio di chiamarlo “mostro”, come se fosse <em>lui</em> ad avere qualcosa di sbagliato. Non poteva credere alla sua faccia tosta.</p>
<p>Prima ancora di rendersene conto, Shizuo aveva afferrato l’oggetto più vicino – un distributore automatico – e lo stava lanciando verso il pidocchio. Questi lo evitò semplicemente spostandosi di lato. Al suo posto, il distributore centrò un idrante, che esplose.</p>
<p>D’istinto, il collettore di debiti sollevò un braccio per ripararsi il volto dagli sprizzi d’acqua. Quando si guardò nuovamente attorno, Izaya era sparito.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>. . .</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>- Izaya è entrato in chat -</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p><b>Psyche</b> : <em>Yaaaa</em><em>a</em><em>ay, </em> <em>c’</em> <em>è Izaya-san</em></p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p><b>Psyche</b> : <em>CIAO IZAYA-SAN!</em> <em>ヾ</em> <em>(</em> <em>＾</em> <em>-</em> <em>＾</em> <em>)</em> <em>ノ</em></p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p><b>Kanra</b> : <em>Yo.</em></p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p><b>Izaya</b> : <em>Salve a tutti</em></p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p><b>Izaya</b> : <em>Se non è di troppo disturbo, qualcuno sarebbe in grado di spiegarmi per quale ragione mi sono appena svegliato in un vicolo e mi fa male ovunque?</em></p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p><b>Kanra</b> : <em>Cosa?! </em></p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p><b>Kanra</b> : <em>Stai bene??</em></p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p><b>Kanra</b> : <em>No, non ne so niente…</em></p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p><b>Kanra</b> : <em>Il corpo è gravemente ferito??</em></p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p><b>Izaya</b> : <em>Non direi. Ho soltanto l’</em> <em>impressione</em> <em> che qualcuno si sia di</em><em>lettato</em> <em> a usa</em><em>rci</em> <em> come punching ball…</em></p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p><b>Izaya</b> : <em>Psyche</em></p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p><b>Kanra</b>: <em>Psyche?</em></p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p><b>Psyche</b> : <em>EEEEEHH???</em></p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p><b>Psyche</b> : <em>Perché date sempre tutti la colpa a me??! </em></p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p><b>Psyche</b>: <em>Questo è bullismo</em><em>!</em> <em>(((p(&gt;o&lt;)q)))</em></p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>- Izetsuki è entrato in chat -</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p><b>Psyche</b> : <em>KYAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!</em></p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p><b>Psyche</b> : <em>È IL VAMPIRO</em></p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p><b>Psyche</b>: <em>NON MANGIARMI, VAMPIRO-SAN! </em>(つ﹏⊂)</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p><b>Psyche</b>: <em>TI PREGO RISPARMIAMI, TEMIBILE VAMPIRO!</em> <em>(</em><em>シ</em><em>. .)</em><em>シ</em></p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p><b>Kanra</b> : <em>Per l’amor del cielo Psyche, dacci un taglio.</em></p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p><b>Izetsuki</b> : <em>no, no. non rimproverare il ragazzo. è giusto. è normale essere intimiditi da una creatura come me. per centinaia di anni i vampiri si sono cibati degli esseri umani e io stesso ho commesso atti di cui non </em> <em>vado</em> <em> fiero, </em> <em>fino al giorno fatidico in cui il mio vero corpo è stato distrutto.</em></p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p><b>Kanra</b> : <em>Ah… okay…</em></p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p><b>Izaya</b> : <em>E rieccoci con la storia del sacerdote…</em></p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p><b>Izetsuki</b> : <em> tuttavia, non c’è motivo di temere. la mia razza è ormai in declino e alcuni di noi sono </em> <em>stati</em> <em> costretti ad abitare i </em> <em>corpi degli</em> <em> esser</em><em>i</em> <em> uman</em><em>i</em> <em>, come </em> <em>nel mio caso</em><em>. sono grato per la possibilità di continuare a esistere anche </em> <em>se</em> <em> il mio vero corpo è stato distrutto </em> <em>da quel sacerdote</em> <em>. per questo ho fatto voto di proteggere questo corpo.</em> <em> nessun danno ricadrà su di voi finché siete sotto la mia protezione, né da parte mia, né di altri.</em></p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p><b>Kanra</b> : <em>Giusto…</em></p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p><b>Kanra</b> : <em>Cambiando discorso</em> <em>, è insolito vederti in chat, Izetsuki.</em></p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p><b>Izetsuki</b> : <em>ho pensato che avreste</em> <em> gradi</em><em>to</em> <em> una spiegazione, dopo gli eventi di oggi.</em></p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p><b>Izaya</b> : <em>Sei stato </em> <em>tu</em><em>? </em></p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p><b>Izaya</b> : <em>Ho capito correttamente, Izetsuki?</em></p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p><b>Izaya</b> : <em>Questo spiega perché ho in bocca un sapore di sangue…</em></p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p><b>Izaya</b> : <em>Izetsuki, ne abbiamo già parlato, dico bene? Abbiamo già concordato che non puoi uscire quando ti pare </em> <em>e andare a </em> <em>mordere i miei umani, sì?</em></p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p><b>Izetsuki</b> : <em>le tue accuse sono infondate, umano. le mie azioni erano rivolte al solo scopo di proteggere il corpo. dovresti mostrarmi un po’ di gratitudine.</em></p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p><b>Izaya</b> : <em>Se è così, mi scuso </em> <em>per essere</em> <em> giunto a conclusioni affrettate. Ciò nonostante, gradirei un resoconto degli eventi</em></p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p><b>Izetsuki</b> : <em>nessun problema, è il motivo per cui sono qui</em></p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p><b>Izetsuki</b> : <em>lo scrittore è stato attaccato dall’uomo-mostro da cui ci hai messo in guardia. l’uomo-mostro lo ha minacciato di morte e prevedibilmente, lo scrittore non è stato in grado di rispondere alla sfida. sono dovuto intervenire per garantire la sicurezza del corpo.</em></p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p><b>Kanra</b> : <em>Lo scrittore, intendi To</em><em>udaimoto?!</em></p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p><b>Izaya</b> : <em>Shizu-chan?</em></p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Izaya, seduto a terra con la schiena appoggiata al muro del vicolo in cui si era risvegliato, ripensò all’ultima volta che Shizu-chan aveva messo piede a Shinjuku.</p>
<p>Lo ricordava ancora vivamente. Il protozoo lo aveva accusato di essere dietro agli attacchi dello Sfregiatore nonostante l’assenza di prove perché, a sentire lui, il novantanove percento delle volte che avveniva qualcosa di sgradevole o insolito, la “pulce” era coinvolta. Izaya gli aveva chiesto di credere in quell’un percento, ricevendo un netto rifiuto.</p>
<p>Shizu-chan lo conosceva così bene.</p>
<p>Sorrise, quasi nostalgico. Erano passati tre mesi da allora.</p>
<p>L’informatore abbassò lo sguardo sul braccio dolorante. Tirò su la manica, rivelando una larga cicatrice da ustione che ignorò platealmente, e, poco più sotto, un livido violaceo in cui riconobbe l’impronta di una mano.</p>
<p>Sorrise lievemente. Qualsiasi fosse la ragione, Shizu-chan era venuto a cercarlo. Era venuto a Shinjuku apposta per lui.</p>
<p>Peccato che Izaya fosse assente in quel momento.</p>
<p>“Che sfortuna, Shizu-chan”, bisbigliò. Posò un dito sul livido e premette fino a sentire dolore.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p><b>Psyche</b> : <em>Quel tizio è uscito di sua volontà??! Wow!!! L’ultima volta è stato tipo un fantasbilione di anni fa!</em></p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p><b>Psyche</b> : <em>Quello lì è tipo, un completo hikikomori</em></p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p><b>Psyche</b> : <em> Che sfigato </em> <em>(─‿‿─)</em></p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p><b>Kanra</b> : <em>Sii educato, Psyche!</em></p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p><b>Kanra</b> : <em>Ma ammetto che è insolito. Sarà meglio avvertire Sakuraya.</em></p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p><b>Kanra</b> : <em>Grazie per aver gestito la situazione, Izetsuki.</em></p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p><b>Izetsuki</b> : <em>naturalmente.</em></p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p><b>Izetsuki</b> : <em> l’uomo-mostro è un degno avversario. non vedo l’ora di confrontarmi di nuovo con lui.</em></p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p><b>Izaya</b> : <em>NO</em></p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p><b>Izaya</b> : <em>Grazie, ma non sarà necessario. Posso occuparmi da solo del mostro</em></p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p><b>Psyche</b> : <em>Oooooooooooooohhh</em></p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p><b>Psyche</b> <em>: Ne, ne, può mai essere che…</em></p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p><b>Psyche</b> : <em>Qualcuno è geloso? XD</em></p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p><b>Izaya</b> : <em>Scusami?!</em></p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p><b>Psyche</b> : <em>Tee hee!</em></p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>- R$1p3)y8n%f$ è entrato in chat -</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p><b>Psyche</b> : <em>Haaaah? </em></p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p><b>Psyche</b> : <em>E questo chi è??</em></p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p><b>Kanra</b> : <em>Ehm… Ciao.</em></p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p><b>Izaya</b> : <em>Sei nuovo?</em></p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p><b>Izaya</b> : <em>Chi sei?</em></p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p><b>Izaya</b> : <em>Kanra, chi è?</em></p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p><b>Kanra</b> : <em>Non lo so. Non l’ho mai visto prima…</em></p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p><b>R$1p3)y8n%f$</b> : <em>1 3 8</em></p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p><b>Psyche</b> : <em>Ha scritto qualcosa!!!</em></p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p><b>Psyche</b> : <em>Eh? Ma non ha senso!</em></p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p><b>R$1p3)y8n%f$</b> : <em>1 3 8</em></p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p><b>Izaya</b> : <em>Vuoi dire qualcosa?</em></p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p><b>Izetsuki</b>: <em>rispondi!</em></p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p><b>Psyche</b>: <em>Ci sta prendendo in giro…?</em> -_-;</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p><b>Izetsuki</b> : <em>chi sei e quali sono le tue intenzioni?</em></p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p><b>R$1p3)y8n%f$</b> : <em>1 3 8 1 3 8 1 3 8</em></p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p><b>Kanra</b> : <em>È inutile.</em></p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p><b>R$1p3)y8n%f$</b> : <em>1 3 8 1 3 8 1 3 8 1 3 8 1 3 8 1 3 8 1 3 8</em></p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p><b>Psyche</b> : <em>Wah, stanno aumentando!!! </em> <em>━</em> <em>(</em> <em>◯</em> <em>Δ</em> <em>◯∥</em> <em>)</em> <em>━</em> <em>ン</em></p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p><b>R$1p3)y8n%f$</b> : <em>1 3 8 1 3 8 1 3 8 1 3 8 1 3 8 1 3 8 1 3 8 1 3 8 1 3 8 1 3 8 1 3 8 1 3 8 1 3 8 1 3 8 1 3 8</em></p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p><b>R$1p3)y8n%f$</b> : <em>1 3 8 1 3 8 1 3 8 1 3 8 1 3 8 1 3 8 1 3 8 1 3 8 1 3 8 1 3 8 1 3 8 1 3 8 1 3 8 1 3 8 1 3 8 1 3 8 1 3 8 1 3 8 1 3 8 1 3 8 1 3 8 1 3 8 1 3 8 1 3 8 1 3 8 1 3 8 1 3 8 1 3 8 1 3 8 1 3 8 1 3 8 1 3 8 1 3 8 1 3 8 1 3 8 1 3 8 1 3 8 1 3 8 1 3 8 1 3 8 1 3 8 1 3 8 1 3 8 1 3 8 1 3 8 1 3 8 1 3 8 1 3 8 1 3 8 1 3 8 1 3 8 1 3 8 1 3 8 1 3 8 1 3 8 1 3 8 1 3 8 1 3 8 1 3 8 1 3 8 1 3 8 1 3 8 1 3 8 1 3 8 1 3 8 1 3 8 1 3 8 1 3 8</em></p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>-<b> Izetsuki è uscito dalla chat -</b></p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>- Psyche è uscito dalla chat -</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>- Kanra è uscita dalla chat -</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>- Izaya è uscito dalla chat -</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Izaya si prese la testa tra le mani come una fitta lancinante gli trapassò il cranio, strappandogli un gemito. Strizzò gli occhi e un concerto di luci colorate esplose nello spazio dietro alle sue palpebre.</p>
<p>Trascorsero diversi secondi infernali prima che il dolore retrocedesse un po’, e anche allora fu costretto a mantenersi immobile, accasciato su se stesso, finché la sensazione martellante non incominciò finalmente a smorzarsi.</p>
<p>Finalmente, quando le fitte atroci furono ridotte a poco più una pulsazione sullo sfondo e sentì di potersi muovere senza dare di stomaco, si alzò in piedi su gambe tremanti, sostenendosi contro il muro.</p>
<p>
  <em>Sono stato appena… sbattuto fuori dalla chat?! Come ha fatto?!</em>
</p>
<p>Ma la vera domanda era un’altra…</p>
<p>
  <em>Chi diamine era?</em>
</p>
<p>Non soltanto Izaya non ne aveva idea. Nemmeno Kanra lo sapeva, né Psyche, né Izetsuki. Di chiunque si trattasse, questo nuovo individuo che si era unito al gruppo era un completo sconosciuto. Uno sconosciuto nella sua testa, di cui non conosceva le intenzioni, e con cui non era in grado di comunicare. Di loro spontanea iniziativa, i suoi pensieri si rivolsero all’ultima volta che una cosa simile era successa, e Izaya si trovò a dover prendere respiri profondi per combattere il panico che gli occluse la gola.</p>
<p>No. Non sarebbe stato come l’ultima volta. Aveva avuto anni di pratica per imparare a gestire quello che succedeva nella sua testa. Ormai sapeva come funzionava. Poteva controllarlo.</p>
<p>Le cose non sarebbero state <em>mai più</em> come l’ultima volta.</p>
<p>Si accorse improvvisamente di essere esausto. Se fosse a causa del mal di testa o del combattimento con Shizu-chan, non gli era possibile dirlo. Il risultato era il medesimo: era stanco e indolenzito. Come se non bastasse, stava calando la sera.</p>
<p>“Maledizione… ho perso un’intera giornata”, mormorò.</p>
<p>Spinse ogni pensiero fuori dalla sua testa, con la promessa che se ne sarebbe occupato all’indomani. Con passi incerti, si incamminò verso casa.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Izaya è in trappola.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sta correndo lungo una serie infinita di corridoi tetri, e sa di essere in trappola. Corre senza mai fermarsi, senza concedersi il tempo di voltarsi a guardare indietro, alla disperata ricerca di una via di fuga che sa che non troverà. L’intera fuga è inutile, poco più di un gioco tra il gatto e il topo, eppure nulla di ciò ha importanza quando Izaya deve continuare a correre.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Se non lo fa, verrà raggiunto.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Nascosto sono il letto, tiene le mani premute contro la bocca nel tentativo di smorzare il rumore dei suoi respiri.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Se fosse morto, sarebbe più facile nascondersi?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Se fosse morto, farebbe una differenza? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>La sola a cui riesce a pensare è che un cadavere non proverebbe quel terrore paralizzante. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Perché un cadavere non può morire di nuovo.</em>
</p>
<p>Zitto, zitto, devi stare zitto…</p>
<p>
  <em>Una mano artigliata si chiude attorno alla sua caviglia.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Izaya urla mentre viene trascinato per i capelli lungo una rampa di scale, o almeno crede di stare urlando, spalanca la bocca e sforza i polmoni ma non può sentire nulla oltre a un opprimente silenzio.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Poi una porta si apre e Izaya viene sbattuto al suo interno. </em>
</p>
<p>Non farlo<em>,</em> <em>si muovono per dire le sue labbra, ma la porta si è già chiusa </em><em>alle sue spalle</em><em> e Izaya si sente soffocare, è troppo buio, è troppo stretto, non respira, sta morendo.</em></p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Izaya spalancò gli occhi per scoprirsi immerso nell’oscurità.</p>
<p>Buio, registrò la sua mente.</p>
<p>Nient’altro altro che buio.</p>
<p>Un buio denso, umido, appiccicoso, caldo, soffocante.</p>
<p>Spalancò la bocca e inghiottì una boccata d’aria troppo calda, troppo densa, che gli si strozzò in gola.</p>
<p>
  <em>No no no no no-</em>
</p>
<p>Doveva uscire da lì. Il pensiero lampeggiò nella sua mente e Izaya seppe che liberarsi era una priorità assoluta. Cercò di muoversi, soltanto per scoprire che le sue gambe erano bloccate, legate insieme. Fu attraversato da una scarica di terrore.</p>
<p>Era in trappola.</p>
<p>
  <em>Non di nuovo. Non di nuovo.</em>
</p>
<p>Impossibilitato a liberarsi, il suo corpo si incurvò su se stesso, come tutte le sue forze furono succhiate via dalla terrificante prospettiva.</p>
<p>Boccheggiò disperatamente.</p>
<p>Era in trappola, era chiuso in uno spazio troppo stretto, troppo caldo, troppo buio, privo d’aria, non poteva muoversi e stava per terminare l’ossigeno, presto sarebbe morto-</p>
<p>
  <em> <b>Izaya.</b> </em>
</p>
<p>Izaya sobbalzò alla voce improvvisa. In un moto di speranza, si guardò attorno freneticamente; e tuttavia non c’era nessuno, soltanto buio.</p>
<p>
  <em> <b>Sono qui.</b> </em>
</p>
<p>“Kanra?”, chiamò incerto, con voce strozzata.</p>
<p>
  <em> <b>Sì, sono io. Voglio che ti concentri sulla mia voce, okay? Hai avuto un incubo. Soltanto un incubo. Sei sveglio adesso. Sei al sicuro.</b> </em>
</p>
<p>Nei suoi incubi era generalmente solo. Se Kanra era con lui, allora era improbabile che lui fosse <em>lì.</em></p>
<p>…giusto?</p>
<p>E allora perché aveva la sensazione che ai suoi polmoni non stesse arrivando aria, nonostante le contrazioni anormalmente rapide del diaframma?</p>
<p>“K-kanra”, balbettò. “Non respiro. N-non-” Deglutì. “È… è c-così buio-”</p>
<p>
  <em> <b>Ascoltami. Alla tua destra c’è l’interruttore della luce. Riesci a raggiungerlo?</b> </em>
</p>
<p>Izaya annuì. Allungò il braccio tremante e, dopo averlo cercato a tentoni, riuscì a premere l’interruttore.</p>
<p>Immediatamente, l’ambiente si riempì di luce, che splendette dal soffitto e delineò il profilo familiare della sua camera da letto, e subito Izaya sentì le proprie membra rilassarsi alla vista dell’ambiente in cui si sentiva al sicuro, il suo appartamento, abbondante di luce e spazio.</p>
<p>Il tremito che lo affliggeva non si disperse all’istante, tuttavia dopo un minuto riuscì a trarre un respiro incerto ma profondo, che finalmente gli diede la sensazione di stare inalando ossigeno.</p>
<p>Quando si sentì in grado di muoversi, scalciò via le coperte, sospirando di sollievo al fresco dell’aria sulla pelle. Ma non era abbastanza. Di colpo la sua stanza era troppo piccola e Izaya doveva uscire da lì. Posò i piedi nudi per terra, apprezzando la sensazione di stabilità dalle solide piastrelle di marmo gelido. Le sue gambe davano la sensazione di essere sufficientemente stabili, così fu sorpreso quando, mettendosi in piedi, per poco non cadde.</p>
<p>
  <em>Ma cosa…?</em>
</p>
<p>Ricevette la sua risposta alla domanda silenziosa quando la sua gamba si mosse in avanti senza il suo permesso. Si appoggiò al muro per non cadere.</p>
<p>“Kanra”, disse tra i denti. “Ti dispiace fare un passo <em>indietro</em>?”</p>
<p>
  <em> <b>Scusa.</b> </em>
</p>
<p>…<em><b>Sai che non è così semplice.</b></em></p>
<p>Le spalle di Izaya tremarono in una risata silenziosa. Sulla sua bocca non vi era traccia di sorriso.</p>
<p>
  <em>Semplice, eh?</em>
</p>
<p>Le pareti e i mobili della sua stanza persero d’un tratto la loro familiarità come diedero la curiosa impressione di allontanarsi e sfumare davanti al corvino.</p>
<p>
  <em>Come un sogno osservato attraverso un cannocchiale.</em>
</p>
<p>Dita pallide artigliarono la superficie del muro, alla ricerca di un’ancora, di un supporto.</p>
<p>
  <em> <b>Lo so…</b> </em>
</p>
<p>Palpebre pesanti scivolarono su iridi rosse.</p>
<p>
  <em><b>N</b>i<b>e</b>n<b>t</b>e <b>l</b>o <b>è</b> m<b>a</b>i.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Izaya sbatté le palpebre. Si trovò a fissare la tazza che teneva tra le mani.</p>
<p>
  <em>Caffè…?</em>
</p>
<p>Annusò e bevve un piccolo sorso, comprovando l’identità della bevanda scura – caffè, seppure sgradevolmente freddo.</p>
<p>Era vestito, ora, ed era in piedi accanto alla finestra dietro alla sua scrivania. Al di là del vetro offuscato dal vapore, sorgeva un’alba timida – che pure rappresentava un netto cambiamento rispetto al buio totale di quando si era svegliato.</p>
<p>Un moto d’ansia guizzò nel suo petto.</p>
<p>
  <em>Da quanto tempo sono qui?</em>
</p>
<p>Si morse il labbro inferiore. Si era dissociato di nuovo? Oppure era stata Kanra a…?</p>
<p>Si forzò a porre un freno ai suoi pensieri in corsa. Era al sicuro, si disse. Si trovava in un ambiente familiare. Non c’era ragione di reagire con panico.</p>
<p>Almeno in teoria.</p>
<p>Sospirò.</p>
<p>Dopo tutti gli anni trascorsi conducendo quel genere di vita, gli piaceva credere di essersi fatto il callo alle piccole perdite di controllo. Certo, l’attuale stato delle cose non poteva essere nemmeno lontanamente paragonato a com’era la situazione <em>prima.</em> Prima di avere sfiorato il disastro. Prima della terapia.</p>
<p>Ma chi voleva prendere in giro, ancora non era in grado di accettare fino in fondo quella che era diventata la sua vita…</p>
<p>…quella che era sempre stata la sua vita, anche quando ancora non ne era consapevole.</p>
<p>Passò una mano sulla finestra, e nel vetro ripulito dal vapore incrociò lo sguardo del suo stesso riflesso.</p>
<p>
  <em>Tsk.</em>
</p>
<p>Guardò oltre la debole sagoma della figura tormentata, scegliendo di concentrarsi su una vista ben più apprezzata. Dall’alto del suo appartamento, osservò la metropoli inquieta, la frenesia delle strade, le luci provenienti dagli alti edifici.</p>
<p>Persino di notte, Tokyo non conosceva riposo.</p>
<p>
  <em>Come la mia testa, apparentemente.</em>
</p>
<p>Prese posto alla scrivania e accese il computer. In quello stesso istante, i suoi umani si stavano muovendo nella città ai suoi piedi. Come ingegnosi burattini su un palco, mettevano in atto uno spettacolo senza fine. E Izaya non aveva intenzione di perdersene neanche un istante.</p>
<p>Con quel pensiero, si mise al lavoro.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>. . .</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“Hai un aspetto orribile”, commentò Namie, storcendo il naso, come si introdusse nell’appartamento.</p>
<p>“Stai flirtando con me, Namie-san?” Izaya si finse scioccato. “Ara ara, cosa direbbe il caro Seiji? Ah no, aspetta! Haha, che sciocco, dimenticavo che a lui non fregherebbe niente.”</p>
<p>Namie gli scoccò un’occhiata assassina. “Spero che tu abbia contratto una malattia terminale, bastardo.”</p>
<p>“Aw smettila, mi fai arrossire~.”</p>
<p>“Crepa!”</p>
<p>Izaya produsse una risata leggera, quindi tornò a dedicarsi al suo lavoro. La sua concentrazione però non durò a lungo, e presto i suoi pensieri virarono in una direzione sgradita, lontano dalle vite dei suoi amati esseri umani, conducendolo in uno spazio buio e ristretto, soffocante, il luogo dei suoi incubi.</p>
<p>Sbatté le ciglia, accorgendosi di colpo di stare fissando lo schermo del computer da svariati minuti senza leggere niente di quello che vi era scritto. Sospirò. Tanto valeva prendersi una piccola pausa.</p>
<p>Reclinò il corpo contro lo schienale della sedia e lasciò vagare il suo sguardo per la stanza.</p>
<p>La sua attenzione cadde sulla segretaria.</p>
<p>Non che gliene si potesse fare una colpa, non aveva molte altre opzioni di svago sotto mano, giusto?</p>
<p>“Ne, Namie-san…”</p>
<p>La segretaria non rispose, ma dal modo in cui si accigliò Izaya seppe che lo aveva sentito.</p>
<p>“Se dovessi morire qui e ora, cosa faresti con il mio corpo?”</p>
<p>“Tch, che domande. Lo darei in pasto ai cani”, giunse la gelida replica.</p>
<p>“Haha, Namie-san è veramente cattiva. Se proprio devi lasciare il mio cadavere a marcire, almeno dallo ai gatti. Di sicuro se lo meritano più di quelle stupide bestiacce rumorose”, aggiunse l’informatore, corrucciandosi.</p>
<p>Namie gli scoccò un’occhiata incredula. “È <em>que</em><em>ll</em><em>o</em> il tuo problema? Sei completamente fuori di testa, lo sai?”</p>
<p>“Senza alcun dubbio”, concordò Izaya allegramente. Poi, però, il suo sorriso si smorzò un po’, e lui esitò prima di parlare. “Non seppellirmi, okay?”</p>
<p>Namie lo fissò in silenzio per un momento. Quindi scrollò le spalle e tornò rivolgere la sua attenzione al computer. “Come se sprecherei il mio tempo a seppellire <em>t</em><em>e</em>.”</p>
<p>Izaya ridacchiò all’affermazione.</p>
<p>No, la donna non si sarebbe decisamente presa la briga di metterlo sottoterra. Piuttosto lo avrebbe buttato in un fiume, o lo avrebbe davvero lasciato ai cani come aveva minacciato.</p>
<p>Era bello, pensò, poter contare sul disprezzo dei suoi umani.</p>
<p>Presto cominciarono ad arrivare i primi clienti della giornata. Il primo non era nulla di speciale, e altrettanto valeva per il secondo. Il terzo era probabilmente un maniaco omicida, ma be’, chi era Izaya per negargli le informazioni sulla ragazza che stava stalkerando? In fin dei conti lui, Orihara Izaya, era un informatore professionale…</p>
<p>Era un peccato, davvero, che non potesse dire lo stesso di <em>altri</em>. E se Kanra avesse fatto fare al pervertito una brutta fine prima che la ragazza fosse toccata – e dopo che l’uomo avesse pagato l’informatore per il suo lavoro, ovviamente – Izaya si rifiutava di assumersi la responsabilità. Davvero non gliene si poteva fare una colpa!</p>
<p>Pregi e difetti dell’assumere un intero sistema di alter invece che un individuo singolo per svolgere un lavoro. Il maniaco avrebbe dovuto pensarci prima di rivolgersi a Izaya.</p>
<p>Se solo lo avesse saputo, mmh?</p>
<p>
  <em>Ops.</em>
</p>
<p>Il quarto cliente fu una sorpresa.</p>
<p>“Shiki-san, che piacere. A cosa devo la visita?” domandò, andando ad accogliere il suo ospite. Scoccò un’occhiata alle due guardie del corpo che lo accompagnavano ovunque, ma presto riportò l’attenzione su Shiki. Era insolito per l’uomo prendersi la briga di visitare l’ufficio dell’informatore, quando poteva semplicemente chiedere a Izaya di recarsi in un luogo da lui stabilito.</p>
<p>Shiki sembrò leggergli nel pensiero. Come lui e Izaya ebbero preso posto sui divani, uno di fronte all’altro, disse: “Non è una visita di piacere, temo. Ieri notte è sorta una questione urgente che richiede la tua collaborazione. E siccome mi trovavo già in zona per affari, mi sono fermato di persona.”</p>
<p>Izaya assottigliò gli occhi, incuriosito. “Capisco. Se posso, di che tipo di questione si tratta?”</p>
<p>L’uomo infilò una mano nella tasca della giacca bianca. Ne estrasse una bustina di plastica trasparente, che fece scivolare sul tavolo tra di loro. Al suo interno vi era una singola pillola bianca.</p>
<p>Izaya prese la busta tra due dita e la sollevò in alto, esponendola alla luce proveniente dalla finestra. Sulla pillola, notò una serie di graffi sottili.</p>
<p>Il disegno stilizzato di un coniglio.</p>
<p>“Ah, capisco”, commentò.</p>
<p>“Dunque sai già di cosa si tratta?”</p>
<p>“Certamente”, fu l’immediata risposta. Il corvino incrociò le gambe con eleganza e si rilassò contro i cuscini, mettendosi comodo.</p>
<p>“Da alcuni mesi circolano voci riguardo a una nuova, potente droga sintetica che viene venduta nei locali e per le strade. Un allucinogeno più potente del LSD, capace di trasportarti in una terra magica e meravigliosa, ma che porta a sviluppare una dipendenza così forte da rivaleggiare con l’eroina… Nivu. La chiamano così, dico bene?” Sorrise tra sé. “Una storpiatura di un termine latino, di fatto. ‘<em>Niveus</em>’. Significa ‘candido’, o più letteralmente ‘bianco come la neve’.</p>
<p>“Ora, si tratta solamente di una teoria personale, e tuttavia non posso immaginare che il nome si riferisca semplicemente al colore della pillola. No, mancherebbe troppo di… <em>fantasia</em>. Senza contare che starei ignorando l’ovvia metafora offerta dagli effetti della droga, nonché naturalmente il simbolo che l’accompagna.”</p>
<p>L’informatore fece dondolare la busta davanti alla propria faccia. Il suo sorriso si allargò, scoprendo i denti.</p>
<p>“Un interessante riferimento a un certo personaggio della cultura popolare… non sei d’accordo?”</p>
<p>“Preparato come sempre, Orihara-kun”, disse Shiki con tono d’approvazione. “Come c’è da aspettarsi da un venditore d’informazioni del tuo calibro.”</p>
<p>“Mi lusinghi, Shiki-san”, disse Izaya, chinando appena il capo in segno di ringraziamento.</p>
<p>“È la verità. E al momento, le tue doti da informatore ci sarebbero estremamente utili.”</p>
<p>“Per via della… questione urgente a cui accennavi, presumo.” L’informatore ebbe un’intuizione. “Se posso chiedere, Shiki-san, dove hai preso questa pastiglia?”</p>
<p>Aveva il sospetto di sapere cosa fosse accaduto. E infatti…</p>
<p>“I miei uomini hanno fermato due individui che spacciavano all’interno di uno dei nostri locali”, spiegò Shiki, teso.</p>
<p>
  <em>Ah.</em>
</p>
<p>“Suppongo che la cosa non sia stata apprezzata”, commentò Izaya.</p>
<p>
  <em>Per usare un eufemismo.</em>
</p>
<p>L’uomo in bianco non replicò, ma non ce n’era bisogno.</p>
<p>L’informatore era ben consapevole di quanto la yakuza detestasse chi spacciava senza permesso nei suoi territori. Da quando l’Awakusu-kai era salito al potere, poi, le restrizioni contro le droghe erano diventate particolarmente severe. Eppure due individui avevano deciso di spacciare in uno dei loro locali…</p>
<p>Izaya non avrebbe mai cessato di meravigliarsi di fronte all’illogicità degli esseri umani.</p>
<p>“Questa ‘Nivu’ sta diventando un problema”, affermò Shiki. “Un problema che dev’essere risolto.”</p>
<p>Izaya annuì. “E dunque il mio incarico è…?”</p>
<p>“Scopri quanto più puoi su questo nuovo composto. Ma soprattutto, trova la sua fonte. Ci interessa l’organizzazione, naturalmente, ma ancora di più, vogliamo il suo capo. Vogliamo l’individuo o gli individui a capo dell’operazione, Orihara-kun.”</p>
<p>
  <em>E così l’Awakusu-kai vuole farne un esempio…</em>
</p>
<p>“È superfluo dire che conto sulla tua massima discrezione.”</p>
<p>“Come sempre”, replicò l’informatore.</p>
<p>“Dunque accetti?”</p>
<p>“Accetto, Shiki-san.”</p>
<p>Shiki annuì tra sé. Per la seconda volta, estrasse qualcosa dalla tasca. Stavolta si trattava di un foglietto di carta, che consegnò all’informatore.</p>
<p>“In tal caso, Orihara-kun, puoi cominciare la tua indagine a partire da qui. Questo è il nome dell’individuo da cui quei due spacciatori prendevano ordini.”</p>
<p>“Quanto è certa l’informazione?”, volle sapere il corvino.</p>
<p>“È stato Akabayashi a occuparsi dell’interrogatorio.”</p>
<p>“Ah…” Se Izaya fosse stato una persona qualunque, sarebbe rabbrividito. “Molto certa, allora”, commentò.</p>
<p>Shiki si alzò e Izaya lo imitò.</p>
<p>“Spero di ricevere presto tue notizie, Orihara-kun.”</p>
<p>“Sicuramente.”</p>
<p>Shiki rivolse un cenno alle sue guardie del corpo, che lo seguirono alla porta. Prima di uscire, l’uomo rivolse un ultimo sguardo eloquente a Izaya.</p>
<p>“Conto su di te, informatore.”</p>
<p>Come gli uomini furono usciti, Izaya non perse tempo a tornare alla sua posizione alla scrivania, impaziente di incominciare sebbene avesse al momento circa una decina di ulteriori incarichi in sospeso. Trattandosi solo di lavori minori, però, non sarebbe stato per lui un problema occuparsene mentre soddisfaceva la richiesta di Shiki.</p>
<p>Programmava di completare il lavoro entro una, due settimane massimo; per un informatore del suo calibro, come lo aveva chiamato Shiki-san, sarebbe stato dilettantistico fare attendere più a lungo il suo cliente. Questo, nonostante le ricerche svolte sul traffico di Nivu nei mesi precedenti si fossero rivelate fastidiosamente infruttuose.</p>
<p>Tanto meglio, pensò l’informatore. Apprezzava una buona sfida, purché alla fine fosse lui a vincere il gioco.</p>
<p>“Si direbbe un lavoro piuttosto grosso, stavolta”, commentò Namie. “Hai già qualche sospetto?”</p>
<p>“Ho un paio di idee, ma nessun vero sospetto. Non ancora”, fu la calma replica. “Le informazioni sull’organizzazione dietro al traffico di droga sono difficili da reperire. Chiunque gestisca l’operazione è astuto, e soprattutto, è prudente.”</p>
<p>Namie inarcò un sopracciglio. “Non sembra che la cosa ti preoccupi particolarmente.”</p>
<p>L’informatore fece roteare la sedia girevole con un piede. “E perché dovrebbe? Un nome è una traccia più che sufficiente per cominciare. Quanto al resto…”</p>
<p>Izaya ghignò.</p>
<p>“Mi basterà seguire il Bianconiglio.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ed ecco che la trama comincia a fare i suoi timidi passi in avanti :')</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Conosci la storia di <em>Alice nel Paese delle Meraviglie</em>, Namie-san?”, domandò Izaya, gli occhi vermigli fissi sulla pillola che teneva tra il pollice e l’indice.</p>
<p>Namie fece spallucce. “È una specie di fiaba, se non sbaglio. O qualcosa del genere.”</p>
<p>“Are? Davvero? Mi sorprende che una donna di cultura come te non sia familiare con un’opera così celebre, per quanto proveniente da oltreoceano.”</p>
<p>“Ho di meglio da fare che perdere tempo con delle storielle”, replicò Namie, tagliente.</p>
<p>“Quanta freddezza, Namie-san. Qualcuno potrebbe pensare che mamma e papà non ti leggessero le fiabe della buonanotte~”, la stuzzicò Izaya, ghignando all’occhiataccia che ricevette in cambio della frecciatina. “In ogni caso…</p>
<p>“Si tratta di un’opera dello scrittore inglese di epoca vittoriana Charles Lutwidge Dodgson, noto come Lewis Carroll”, spiegò. “Racconta la storia di una bambina che insegue un coniglio bianco fin dentro alla sua tana. Ma la tana del coniglio è in realtà l’accesso per una terra fantastica, dove le regole della logica e della realtà non si applicano.”</p>
<p>“Mi sembra ridicolo.”</p>
<p>“Nel suo viaggio, Alice incontra molti personaggi interessanti”, continuò Izaya, ignorando il commento della donna. “Il Bruco, il Cappellaio Matto, la Regina di Cuori, e via dicendo. Si tratta di metafore, naturalmente, dalla prima all’ultima. Il Paese delle Meraviglie rappresenta l’ingresso nel mondo degli adulti, che appare privo di senso agli occhi di un bambino, così come pure gli stessi personaggi della storia interpretano i vari tipi di adulti – di <em>esseri umani</em>, infatti.” Sorrise tra sé. “Devo ammetterlo, questa caratteristica del racconto mi ha sempre affascinato; è interessante il modo in cui Carroll sceglie di descrivere diverse tipologie di umani, sebbene il suo approccio sia chiaramente stereotipato, in quanto tutte le persone sono uniche e-”</p>
<p>“Stai divagando”, lo interruppe Namie, affatto intenzionata a sorbirsi l’ennesimo monologo sulla magnificenza degli esseri umani.</p>
<p>Izaya si fermò, sorpreso.</p>
<p>“Ah. Hai ragione. Mah, non importa. Chiunque ci sia dietro la diffusione della nostra candida amica” – sollevò la pillola davanti al viso – “dubito che avesse in mente simili riflessioni quando l’ha nominata. Ciò nonostante, il paragone rimane divertente.”</p>
<p>Izaya posò la bianca pillola sul tavolo. Più precisamente, al centro di una scacchiera. Questo, prevedeva, sarebbe stato un gioco interessante.</p>
<p>Si allungò a prendere un mazzo di carte dal tavolo.</p>
<p>“Non sei eccitata, Namie-san?”</p>
<p>“No. Non assumere che siano tutti malati come te, razza di svitato.”</p>
<p>Izaya sbuffò una risata. “È qui che ti sbagli, Namie-san. Siamo tutti matti qui”, citò. “Io sono matto, tu sei matta-”</p>
<p>“Chi stai chiamando ‘matta’?!”</p>
<p>“Inseguiremo il Bianconiglio fin nella sua tana, e poi giù nel Paese delle Meraviglie…”, continuò l’informatore, sfogliando il mazzo con entusiasmo febbrile.</p>
<p>Si fermò quando trovò la carta che cercava.</p>
<p>“…fino alla Regina di Cuori.”</p>
<p>Incurvò le labbra in un sorriso sinistro.</p>
<p>“Speriamo solo di non perdere la testa nel frattempo.”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>. . .</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p><em>Hirota Taiki</em>.</p>
<p>Era il nome scritto sul foglietto che Shiki aveva consegnato all’informatore.</p>
<p>Chi era Hirota Taiki, il misterioso spacciatore?</p>
<p>Per prima cosa, non era un mistero. Per niente. Nel giro di un’ora, Izaya aveva radunato tutte le informazioni che si potessero desiderare sul suo conto – conosceva la sua età, l’aspetto, dove viveva, dove era andato a scuola, chi erano i suoi familiari stretti, qual era il suo reddito… cioè nullo, ufficialmente.</p>
<p>A venticinque anni, il giovane uomo era disoccupato, e secondo i dati di Izaya, il suo ultimo impiego risaliva a tre anni prima.</p>
<p>Dopo aver lasciato la scuola, da cui era stato espulso per – <em>sorpresa, sorpresa!</em> – possesso di sostanze illecite, si era mantenuto per alcuni anni svolgendo lavoretti umili qua e là, fino a essere assunto come cameriere. Era stato licenziato, poco dopo, per essere stato coinvolto in una rissa con un cliente. Da allora, non aveva più lavorato…</p>
<p>…<em>non aveva più lavorato in modo onesto nella sua vita.</em></p>
<p>Non che Izaya potesse permettersi di giudicare.</p>
<p>Se fosse stato uno spacciatore fin da allora, l’informatore non ne era certo. Probabile, ma non sicuro al cento percento. Che fosse uno spacciatore <em>adesso</em> – ora, su quello non ci pioveva.</p>
<p>L’altra cosa su cui aveva l’assoluta certezza, era che Hirota Taiki non era la sua Regina di Cuori. L’uomo non aveva né l’ingegno né i mezzi materiali per orchestrare una simile operazione. Tutt’al più poteva passare per un soldatino di carta, appena più in alto nella gerarchia rispetto ai due individui che si erano trovati alla mercé di Akabayashi. A sua volta, il soldatino prendeva i suoi ordini da qualcuno, e all’informatore non restava che scoprire chi.</p>
<p>A questo scopo, Izaya era passato a metodi di osservazione più… diretti.</p>
<p>Più precisamente, tallonare Hirota attraverso mezza Ikebukuro in pieno giorno.</p>
<p>Secondo le sue fonti, Hirota veniva di frequente avvistato in una certa strada di Ikebukuro, curiosamente sempre alla stessa ora del pomeriggio e curiosamente sempre portando con sé uno zaino. Guarda a caso, la strada in questione correva a meno di un isolato di distanza da un lussuoso locale gestito dalla mafia giapponese, dove era stata trovata la pillola che, al momento, giaceva abbandonata su una scacchiera nell’appartamento di Izaya.</p>
<p>L’informatore poteva azzardare un’ipotesi sul contenuto di quello zaino.</p>
<p>Erano le cinque e mezza e Hirota, venti metri più avanti, si stava dirigendo esattamente nella direzione prevista. Se tutto fosse andato secondo i piani, Izaya sarebbe riuscito ad assistere a un incontro interessante.</p>
<p>Hirota si fermò, subito imitato dall’informatore. Izaya si chinò per fingere di allacciarsi le scarpe, chiedendosi se fosse stato scoperto. Invece, vide con la coda dell’occhio come Hirota si avvicinò a un distributore automatico per acquistare una soda.</p>
<p>Nonostante il sollievo di non essere stato scoperto, Izaya si fece teso alla vista del distributore.</p>
<p>Si augurava solo di evitare una certa bestia di sua conoscenza.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>. . .</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Shizuo annusò rumorosamente l’aria.</p>
<p>“C’è qualcosa che non va?”, gli domandò Tom.</p>
<p>Shizuo aggrottò le sopracciglia. “No, è solo… non lo senti? C’è un odore strano nell’aria.”</p>
<p>Tom provò ad annusare a sua volta. “Mh. Io non sento niente”, disse, perplesso. “Oh, guarda, quel tombino laggiù è aperto. Potrebbe essere l’odore delle fognature.”</p>
<p>“Non sono le fognature”, rispose con certezza il biondo, scuotendo il capo.</p>
<p>No… era un odore ben più sottile, ben più subdolo e familiare. Shizuo si rese conto di conoscere quell’odore. Era…</p>
<p>“Iiii-zaaa-yaaaa”, pronunciò in un ringhio animalesco.</p>
<p>Sotto il cerotto che la copriva, la ferita sul suo collo iniziò a pizzicare. La grattò con rabbia.</p>
<p>
  <em>Maledetto! Che cosa ci fa a ‘Bukuro? Gli avevo detto di stare alla larga dalla mia città!</em>
</p>
<p>Seguendo la traccia come un cane da punta, fece alcuni passi in avanti, giungendo a un crocevia, e girò il capo verso la strada alla sua destra. Non c’erano dubbi, l’odore proveniva da lì.</p>
<p>Il biondo registrò a malapena la voce di Tom che lo chiamava.</p>
<p>L’odore era più forte, adesso. Shizuo serrò i pugni, fremente di rabbia.</p>
<p>La pulce era vicina.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>. . .</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Izaya si inclinò in avanti, sporgendo appena dall’angolo dietro a cui era nascosto, nel tentativo di ottenere una visuale migliore dell’incontro che stava avendo luogo all’interno del vicolo stretto e sporco.</p>
<p>Hirota era in compagnia di altri quattro ragazzi, tutti all’incirca della sua età o più giovani di lui, e uno avrebbe potuto addirittura essere uno studente delle superiori. Non che Izaya si sarebbe stupito – lui meglio di chiunque altro sapeva che non si era mai troppo giovani per invischiarsi con il lato oscuro della città.</p>
<p>Dunque quei ragazzi erano i soldatini semplici agli ordini di Hirota, i comuni spacciatori di strada incaricati di gestire la vendita vera e propria.</p>
<p>Presto, Izaya ne era certo, Hirota si sarebbe tolto lo zaino dalle spalle. Lo avrebbe aperto e avrebbe distribuito ai ragazzi alcune confezioni di pillole bianche. Questi le avrebbero nascoste nei loro zaini, nelle loro tasche, e si sarebbero dileguati, per poi ricomparire qualche ora dopo, agli angoli delle strade e all’interno dei locali, pronti a promettere un viaggio in una terra fantastica a chiunque fosse disposto a pagare, sia che fossero mocciosetti viziati in cerca di un po’ di intrattenimento, oppure tossicodipendenti disperati per un'altra dose. Sarebbero stati fatti affari d’oro, essendo le pillole piuttosto costose rispetto alla media delle droghe che in genere giravano per il mercato nero, ma non così costose da essere fuori dalla portata della popolazione media.</p>
<p>Già, le meraviglie causate dalla folle saturazione delle sinapsi e una vera e propria festa di impulsi nervosi a livello del lobo occipitale erano offerte al modico prezzo di qualche centinaio di yen, e quello ben più caro di danni permanenti al sistema nervoso.</p>
<p>
  <em>Il problema dei costi nascosti, eh?</em>
</p>
<p>Ma una cosa per volta. Prima ancora che le pillole passassero di mano, in quel lurido vicolo, Hirota avrebbe probabilmente preteso che gli venisse consegnato il denaro ricavato dalla vendita della notte precedente.</p>
<p>Al momento però, non stava accadendo nulla di tutto ciò.</p>
<p>“…razza di idioti”, stava dicendo Hirota. L’uomo era furibondo, come si poteva intuire dal gesticolare frenetico e la faccia paonazza, eppure in qualche modo riusciva a mantenere il tono di voce pari a un sibilo, basso abbastanza da rendere difficoltoso per Izaya seguire la conversazione.</p>
<p>L’informatore digrignò i denti, infastidito, e si tese in avanti quanto più osava fare.</p>
<p>“…brutti deficienti… come vi è venuto in mente… yakuza…”</p>
<p>Ah! Adesso si spiegava perché Hirota era così furioso.</p>
<p><em>Dunque quei due spacciatori hanno deciso di invadere il territorio della yakuza di loro spontanea volontà</em>, pensò Izaya. Si chiese se avesse dovuto informare Shiki del fatto che non si trattava di un atto di sfida da parte del misterioso gruppo, quanto piuttosto della pessima decisione di due menti limitate.</p>
<p>Sempre che non ne fossero già al corrente. Dopotutto, era stato il famigerato Demone Rosso a condurre l’interrogatorio.</p>
<p>Con una scrollata di spalle, Izaya si risolse a consegnare a Shiki solo le informazioni che gli erano state espressamente richieste… sfortunatamente, l’innocenza dell’individuo a capo non era compresa nel pacchetto.</p>
<p>Sulle sue labbra lampeggiò un piccolo ghigno eccitato.</p>
<p>
  <em>Se è uno scontro che la yakuza vuole, chi sono io per fermarli?</em>
</p>
<p>“Quando lo saprà il capo…”</p>
<p>
  <em>Il capo!</em>
</p>
<p>La conversazione stava prendendo una piega interessante. Era importante che Izaya ascoltasse questa parte… la parte sul capo… finalmente avrebbe saputo chi…</p>
<p>
  <em>Chi… cosa?</em>
</p>
<p>Aveva perso il filo dei suoi pensieri.</p>
<p>
  <em>Dannazione.</em>
</p>
<p>Si trovò a sbattere le palpebre mentre la scena alternava tra nitidezza e sfocatura. D’un tratto, le voci degli spacciatori sembrarono arrivare da molto lontano, rimbombando lungo le pareti del vicolo come in un lungo tunnel sotteraneo.</p>
<p>Un tunnel senza fine…</p>
<p>Izaya scosse con forza il capo. Doveva restare concentrato!</p>
<p>
  <em>Il capo… devo…</em>
</p>
<p>Sentendosi barcollare, fece un passo indietro, e finì per mettere il piede in una pozzanghera di dubbia origine. Si affrettò a spostarsi, per poi rifilare un’occhiata truce alla pozzanghera che gli aveva infradiciato una scarpa.</p>
<p>
  <em> <b>Questo posto puzza, Izaya-san. Non mi piace. Andiamo da qualche altra parte!</b> </em>
</p>
<p>“Psyche”, mormorò Izaya all’udire la voce familiare. Digrignò i denti, frustrato.</p>
<p>
  <em>Non adesso, dannazione!</em>
</p>
<p>Si forzò a riportare l’attenzione sul gruppo di spacciatori. Giusto, si disse, era venuto fin lì per assistere all’incontro tra Hirota e quei ragazzi. Hirota stava parlando del capo…</p>
<p>
  <em> <b>Ara, ara, sono proprio dei brutti ceffi, ne?</b> </em>
</p>
<p>Hirota stava parlando del capo, ovvero l’individuo su cui Izaya stava indagando. Che cosa stava dicendo? Maledizione, Izaya non riusciva a distinguere le parole!</p>
<p>
  <em> <b>Non mi piacciono Izaya-san! Non voglio restare qui!</b> </em>
</p>
<p>“Psyche, chiudi il becco”, sibilò sottovoce.</p>
<p>Si morse il labbro inferiore, tentando di mettere ordine tra i suoi pensieri ingarbugliati e confondendosi soltanto nel cercare di capire da dove cominciare.</p>
<p>“Devo concentrarmi”, mormorò. “Devo concentrarmi.”</p>
<p>
  <em>Concentrarmi… ma su cosa…?</em>
</p>
<p><em> <b>Possiamo andare via, Izaya-san? Ooooh possiamo andare al karaoke? Voglio andare al karaoke, Izaya-san</b> </em> <em> <b>~</b> </em> <em> <b>!</b> </em></p>
<p>L’informatore digrignò i denti, frustrato. Era inutile, comprese con rabbia. Del tutto inutile. Con Psyche in giro nella sua testa, non sarebbe riuscito a combinare più niente. Tanto valeva avviarsi verso casa e sperare che l’insopportabile alter non decidesse di saltare fuori mentre era ancora a Ikebukuro.</p>
<p>Rivolse la schiena a Hirota e i suoi spacciatori – alla sua possibilità di ottenere preziose informazioni – e si allontanò su gambe traballanti.</p>
<p>
  <em> <b>Dove andiamo? Possiamo andare al karaoke? </b> </em>
</p>
<p>“No, Psyche, non possiamo andare allo stupido karaoke. Non che a te importi, ma alcuni di noi hanno un lavoro”, sibilò Izaya.</p>
<p><em> <b>Ugh. </b> </em> <em> <b>Che </b> </em> <em> <b>palle.</b> </em></p>
<p>“Tu, piccolo… Hai un’idea del genere di occasione d’oro che mi hai appena fatto perdere?!”</p>
<p>Il tono del corvino cresceva di volume man mano che si allontanava dal luogo dell’incontro.</p>
<p>“Non mi interessa cosa fai lì dentro, o cosa fai in chat. Non mi importa se di tanto in tanto decidi di uscire a combinare guai, finché ti tieni alla larga da Ikebukuro…”</p>
<p>
  <em> <b>Ovvio, vuoi tenerti il quartiere più divertente di Tokyo tutto per te…</b> </em>
</p>
<p>“…ma non ti permetto di interferire con il mio lavoro!”</p>
<p>Distratto dal dialogo nella sua testa, inciampò in un sacchetto dell’immondizia. Agitò le braccia disperatamente, ma, fallendo nel trovare un supporto, finì lungo disteso a terra.</p>
<p>L’informatore sentì una risata – <em>non sua</em> – prorompere dalla sua bocca. Serrò le labbra non appena se ne accorse. Si rialzò e si spolverò i pantaloni.</p>
<p>“Non è divertente”, sibilò. “Perciò, perché non mi lasci in pace e te ne torni a giocare o qualsiasi cosa tu-”</p>
<p>“Izaya?”</p>
<p>Izaya si paralizzò all’istante. Il sangue gli defluì dal volto.</p>
<p>Era convinto di essere da solo. Non si era neppure accorto che qualcuno si era avvicinato alle sue spalle.</p>
<p>Era stato disattento. Sbadato.</p>
<p>
  <em>Dannazione. </em>
</p>
<p>Pregò di non avere commesso un errore irreparabile.</p>
<p>Lentamente, si voltò a incrociare lo sguardo confuso, perplesso e furibondo del Mostro di Ikebukuro.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>. . .</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Il vicolo era così maleodorante che quasi soffocò l’odore della pulce. <em>Quasi</em>. L’odore di Izaya era inconfondibile.</p>
<p>Era vicino, pensò Shizuo con feroce eccitazione. Questa volta non gli sarebbe sfuggito, giurò, stringendo i pugni.</p>
<p>Proseguì per alcuni metri, girò l’angolo – ed eccolo lì, il suo peggior nemico. Shizuo ghignò trionfante nel notare che la pulce era voltata di spalle, e non sembrava avere la benché minima idea che il biondo era così vicino.</p>
<p><em>È l’ultima volta che sconfini a Ikebukuro, Izaya-kun</em>.</p>
<p>Si preparò ad attaccare…</p>
<p>“Hai un’idea del genere di occasione d’oro che mi hai appena fatto perdere?!”</p>
<p>
  <em>Eh?</em>
</p>
<p>Per un secondo, Shizuo fu convinto che l’informatore si fosse accorto di lui. Già poteva immaginare il ghigno che Izaya gli avrebbe rivolto, il modo in cui lo avrebbe schernito prima di estrarre quel suo coltellino e attaccarlo.</p>
<p>Izaya non fece nulla di tutto ciò.</p>
<p>“Non mi interessa cosa fai lì dentro, o cosa fai in chat. Non mi importa se di tanto in tanto decidi di uscire a combinare guai, finché ti tieni alla larga da Ikebukuro. Ma non ti permetto di interferire con il mio lavoro.”</p>
<p>Okay, a questo punto Shizuo era abbastanza sicuro che Izaya non si stesse rivolgendo a lui. Che stesse parlando al telefono?</p>
<p>No… il corvino teneva entrambe le mani in tasca.</p>
<p>
  <em>Ma allora… sta parlando da solo?</em>
</p>
<p>Fu in quel momento che Shizuo vide qualcosa di incredibile: Izaya, agile e atletico Izaya, inafferrabile come la pulce che era, maestro di parkour, inciampò su un sacco della spazzatura e cadde in modo assolutamente ridicolo.</p>
<p>Le spalle di Shizuo tremarono in una risata silenziosa, che era sul punto di prorompere dalle sue labbra e mandare all’aria il suo piano di un attacco a sorpresa, quando Izaya lo anticipò.</p>
<p>Il corvino scoppiò in un riso acuto, quasi isterico. Si interruppe bruscamente dopo un secondo. “Non è divertente!”, sbottò.</p>
<p>Il biondo rimase a bocca aperta.</p>
<p>“Perciò, perché non mi lasci in pace e te ne torni a giocare o qualsiasi cosa tu-”</p>
<p>“Izaya?”, pronunciò Shizuo, incapace di trattenersi.</p>
<p>Ora, il biondo aveva accettato da tempo l’idea che la pulce fosse fuori di testa. Quel parassita succhiasangue poteva rovinare la vita di qualcuno senza provare il minimo rimorso; al contrario, avrebbe probabilmente sghignazzando per tutto il tempo, come se si trattasse di un grandioso, fottuto scherzo.</p>
<p>Ma questo… be’, questo era un livello completamente nuovo di stranezza. Perfino per lui.</p>
<p>L’informatore, che si era pietrificato al suono della sua voce, di voltò a fronteggiarlo.</p>
<p>“Ah, Shizu-chan. Che piacere inaspettato!”, disse la pulce, il suo solito ghigno già spalmato sulla faccia. “Haha, scherzavo. È un assoluto dispiacere, come al solito~. Ne, come mi hai trovato?”</p>
<p>“Tch. È bastato seguire il tanfo di pulce. Potrei distinguere quella scia tossica ovunque.”</p>
<p>Izaya parve genuinamente offeso. “È impossibile che io emani un odore sgradevole. Per tua informazione, mi lavo puntualmente e accuratamente una volta al giorno.” L’apparenza giocosa fece la sua ricomparsa. “Il ché è più di quanto facessero i tuoi simili, lo sai, Shizu-chan? Temo che gli uomini di Neaderthal non fossero familiari con le meraviglie della doccia-”</p>
<p>“Con chi stavi parlando?”</p>
<p>Per un istante, il sorriso svanì completamente dal volto della pulce, e Shizuo fu in grado di dare una buona occhiata dietro alla sua maschera. La pulce sembrava… spaventata?</p>
<p>Izaya si mise a ridere, eccetto che stavolta – stavolta Shizuo era sicuro che fosse una messa in scena.</p>
<p>“Chissà~”, fece, allargando le braccia. “Forse stavo parlando con la mia coscienza…”</p>
<p>“Non ne hai una con cui parlare”, ribatté Shizuo.</p>
<p>Izaya roteò gli occhi. “Esilarante, detto dal <em>mostro</em>…”</p>
<p>Questi strinse la mascella con tanta forza da farla scricchiolare.</p>
<p>“Mi piacerebbe trattenermi oltre. Sfortunatamente, oggi sono di fretta e non sono dell’umore giusto per un combattimento. Ci vediamo in giro, Shizu-chan. <em>Bye bye</em>~!”</p>
<p>Shizuo ci mise un attimo a realizzare che il suo nemico giurato gli aveva dato le spalle e si stava allontanando con tutta calma, del tutto incurante della sua presenza.</p>
<p>“Cos- oi, aspetta! Dove credi di andare?!”</p>
<p>Come Shizuo fece un passo nella sua direzione, Izaya scattò, schizzando via come un lampo. Senza pensarci due volte, il biondo si gettò all’inseguimento. Inseguì la pulce lungo un paio di vicoli e strade secondarie, per poi uscire su una strada principale, dove Izaya guizzò immediatamente tra la folla.</p>
<p>Shizuo fu costretto a fermarsi. Si guardò attorno, alla ricerca di una chioma corvina, o una fila di denti bianchi scoperti in un ghigno, o un orlo di pelliccia su una giacca nera.</p>
<p>“Merda!”</p>
<p>Izaya era riuscito di nuovo a dileguarsi. Shizuo considerò la possibilità di radere al suolo la città pur di trovarlo, ma prima che potesse arrivare a una decisione, il suo cellulare vibrò. Controvoglia, lo aprì, per poi sentirsi sprofondare come constatò che si trattava di un messaggio di Tom-san, il quale gli chiedeva se sarebbe tornato al lavoro o se intendeva prendersi la giornata libera. Il biondo si affrettò a rispondere.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>[<b>A: Tanaka Tom, 18:47</b></p>
<p>
  <em>Sto tornando indietro adesso.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Da: Tanaka Tom, 18:48</b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Okay!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>A: Tanaka Tom, 18:49</b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Mi dispiace, Tom-san. Non capiterà mai più.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Da: Tanaka Tom, 18:49</b>
</p>
<p><em>Non ti preoccupare. L’importante è che tu stia bene.</em>]</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shizuo prese la strada del ritorno con un sospiro. Tom-san era troppo buono con lui, ma era soltanto perché l’uomo era una brava persona in generale. Davvero Shizuo non si meritava un superiore così paziente e comprensivo. E di sicuro Tom-san non si meritava un combinaguai come lui che, oltre ad andare fuori dai gangheri alla prima occasione, era pronto a mollare tutto per correre dietro alla pulce.</p>
<p>
  <em>La pulce… </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Chissà poi cosa diavolo gli è preso. </em>
</p>
<p>C’era qualcosa di profondamente snervante nella risata stridula che era uscita dalla bocca di Izaya, prima che l’informatore si interrompesse bruscamente e si… sgridasse da solo?</p>
<p>Shizuo scosse con forza il capo. Aveva già sprecato abbastanza tempo dietro a Izaya – durante la giornata, e a dirla tutta anche nella sua vita in generale. Giurò a se stesso che, almeno per il resto del giorno, non avrebbe più pensato alla pulce per un singolo minuto.</p>
<p>Come la maggior parte dei suoi buoni propositi, anche quello fallì miseramente.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>In assenza di irritanti personalità co-coscienti e di interruzioni da parte di protozoi con problemi a gestire la rabbia, il successivo tentativo di appostamento si rivelò ben più fruttuoso.</p>
<p>L’informatore affittò un bilocale in un condominio fatiscente, in prossimità del luogo dell’incontro. Era a dir poco lurido – chiaramente non era stato utilizzato né pulito da anni – e ciò nonostante rimaneva un’opzione migliore ad accucciarsi tra il sudiciume del vicolo, dove poteva essere facilmente scoperto.</p>
<p>Per di più, la sua amata giacca di pelliccia si era già impregnata fin troppo del disgustoso tanfo di immondizia e altre sostanze di dubbia natura. Ancora un po’, e Izaya dubitava che sarebbe mai riuscito a lavarlo via.</p>
<p>Non aveva intenzione di buttare via il suo capo di abbigliamento preferito per uno stupido incarico! Era un'edizione limitata, dannazione!</p>
<p>Per fortuna, nonostante la condizione di degrado del bilocale, il suo punto di forza era la visibile assenza di spazzatura.</p>
<p><em>Inoltre, non pianifico certo di trascorrere qui più tempo di quanto sia strettamente necessario</em>, pensò, sorseggiando caffè dal contenitore di plastica targato Starbucks.</p>
<p>Ah, le meraviglie della globalizzazione.</p>
<p>L’altro innegabile vantaggio dell’appartamento era la sua vista perfetta sul vicolo e di conseguenza sull’incontro che sarebbe avvenuto al suo interno… esattamente due piani sotto di lui.</p>
<p>Finalmente, il corvino riuscì ad assistere per intero all’incontro tra gli spacciatori. Un paio di occhi vermigli osservarono dall’alto, con l’acutezza di un falco, il passaggio di denaro dagli spacciatori di strada a Hirota. Dopodiché, come previsto, l’uomo aprì il suo zaino, da cui estrasse quattro pacchetti avvolti in carta da giornale, delle dimensioni del suo palmo, che distribuì tra i ragazzi. Izaya non aveva bisogno delle sue doti da informatore per indovinare cosa ci fosse al loro interno.</p>
<p>Lo scambio fu indubbiamente interessante; ancora di più, però, lo fu l’insolita domanda posta da uno dei ragazzi.</p>
<p>“Quando arriverà la prossima conigliera?”</p>
<p>Gli occhi dell’informatore scintillarono d’interesse.</p>
<p>“Tra due giorni”, fu la risposta di Hirota.</p>
<p>“Mi chiedo se sia sicuro”, disse casualmente un altro ragazzo. “La yakuza ha tenuto i suoi occhi su Ikebukuro sin da quando Ito e Fukuda hanno spacciato nel loro locale…”</p>
<p>“Andrà bene. La yakuza non è onnisciente, e per fortuna, quei due idioti non avevano alcuna idea di dove si trovi il porto. Anche volendo, non avrebbero potuto dire nulla.”</p>
<p>Il ragazzo borbottò qualcosa sottovoce.</p>
<p>“Questo è <em>esattamente</em> il motivo per cui neanche voi ne sapete nulla, razza di imbecille”, sbraitò Hirota in risposta. “Così nessuno di voi cretini può mettersi a straparlare appena la mafia gli fa ‘boo’. Tieni la testa bassa e fa’ il tuo lavoro, e vedrai che questa storia della yakuza si risolverà in un batter d’occhio. Quel branco di esaltati non può farci nulla. Se anche volessero, non sanno neanche che faccia abbiamo. E finché voi imbecilli tenete la bocca chiusa, non sentiranno mai nemmeno parlare del porto.”</p>
<p>Sopra di loro, Izaya sorrise.</p>
<p>
  <em>Jackpot.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>. . .</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Izaya sapeva riconoscere il valore di un’informazione. Era il suo lavoro, dopotutto. Come esperto venditore d’informazioni, era bene in grado di capire quando l’informazione entrata in suo possesso era un gossip senza valore, buono al massimo per trollare qualche sventurato sulla rete, e quando si trattava di oro puro.</p>
<p>La mente del corvino lavorò per riflettere sulla conversazione appena avvenuta, elaborandola nei dettagli.</p>
<p><em>“Tra due giorni la conigliera arriverà al porto.” </em>Era, in breve, ciò che Hirota aveva detto.</p>
<p><em>Tra due giorni –</em> ovvero sabato.</p>
<p><em>La conigliera.</em> Ora, a meno che Hirota non progettasse di aprire uno zoo, Izaya era piuttosto sicuro che non si riferisse a una vera gabbia per conigli… non conigli nel senso letterale nel termine, per lo meno. Più corretto sarebbe stato parlare di una cassa, un container o ancora meglio – un carico.</p>
<p>Un carico di droga.</p>
<p><em>Al porto</em>. C’era un solo porto a Tokyo, ma era trafficato giorno e notte e regolarmente controllato dalla polizia. Per di più, la sua locazione non era esattamente un mistero. No, il “porto” doveva essere un altro luogo.</p>
<p>Nella mente di Izaya, risuonò la voce di un ragazzo.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Sarà sicuro? La yakuza ha tenuto i suoi occhi su Ikebukuro fin da quando Ito e Fukuda hanno spacciato nel loro locale…”</em>
</p>
<p><em>Ikebukuro</em>, concluse.<em> Il "porto" è a Ikebukuro.</em></p>
<p>Restava solo da scovare la locazione esatta.</p>
<p>Riluttante a indugiare ma altrettanto riluttante a muoversi quando rimanere nella zona di Ikebukuro poteva tornare utile al momento, decise di rendere il bilocale fatiscente la sua base provvisoria per l’ora successiva, giusto il tempo necessario a mettersi in contatto con le sue fonti di Ikebukuro e surfare sul web.</p>
<p>Era un peccato che i suoi computer fossero rimasti a Shinjuku. D’altro canto, non era come se ne avesse veramente bisogno. Un qualsiasi accesso a internet era sufficiente per l’informatore di Shinjuku… specialmente se stava indagando sulla <em>sua</em> città.</p>
<p>La <em>sua</em> Ikebukuro, checché ne pensasse un certo mostro.</p>
<p>Shizu-chan sarebbe stato fuori di sé se avesse realizzato fino a che livello si estendeva realmente l’influenza dell’informatore. Anche quando Izaya era fuori da Ikebukuro, non lo era mai per davvero.</p>
<p>Ma per quanto fitta e vasta fosse la sua rete di contatti, era un’altra la sua fonte prediletta, da tutti sottostimata meno che da lui, un’insospettabile miniera di informazioni che volta dopo volta non finiva mai di stupirlo e intrattenerlo.</p>
<p>Naturalmente, si riferiva alla chat dei Dollars. Fu lì che Izaya venne a conoscenza dell’esistenza di un edificio abbandonato che, molti anni prima, era stato una piscina. L’edificio non era mai stato smantellato e, con il tempo, era andato in rovina. Per un periodo era stato frequentato dalle color gang, ma alla fine anche loro avevano smesso di farne uso. Si vociferava che fosse infestato.</p>
<p>Eppure da alcuni mesi si stavano verificando dei fatti insoliti che non avevano nulla a che vedere con i fantasmi. Girava voce di avvistamenti, nel cuore della notte, di automobili nere e camion nei dintorni dell’edificio abbandonato. Qualcuno era convinto che le color gang si fossero riprese i vecchi territori. Qualcun altro aveva menzionato la presenza di individui vestiti con uniforme scure, e di conseguenza aveva avanzato l’ipotesi che la yakuza fosse coinvolta. Altri ancora avevano ipotizzato che si trattasse di un qualche giro illecito, forse armi, forse droga.</p>
<p><em>Ancora una volta, hai i miei più sentiti ringraziamenti, Mikado-kun</em>, pensò l’informatore, sogghignando leggermente al pensiero del timido liceale.</p>
<p>Certo, avrebbe dovuto confermare l’informazione lui stesso, tuttavia sentiva di avere fatto centro. I soldatini di carta sembravano proprio il tipo di persone prive di fantasia che avrebbero usato l’alias “porto” per riferirsi a una vecchia piscina. E ora, non restava che attendere un paio di giorni.</p>
<p>Lasciatosi alle spalle il lercio bilocale, Izaya era finalmente sulla via di casa, un ghigno soddisfatto stampato in volto mentre trotterellava attraverso le strade, in direzione della stazione. Considerò la possibilità di fare una deviazione al Russia Sushi per celebrare la sua piccola vittoria…</p>
<p>Pff, chi voleva prendere in giro? Non c’era nulla da celebrare, non ancora. L’incarico era ancora lontano dalla sua risoluzione. Ciò nonostante, quella sera avrebbe acquistato una doppia porzione di nigiri al tonno, perché lui era Orihara Izaya e poteva fare come più gli piaceva.</p>
<p>Il cellulare squillò. Rallentando appena i suoi saltelli entusiasti, Izaya lo accostò all’orecchio.</p>
<p>“Pronto?”</p>
<p>Dall’altro capo della linea provenne un coro di schiamazzi e risate. L’informatore storse le labbra in una minuscola smorfia infastidita.</p>
<p>“<em>Yo, Orihara</em>”, provenne una voce familiare.</p>
<p>
  <em>Che cosa vuole adesso, questo adorabilmente insopportabile essere umano?</em>
</p>
<p>“Sì, sono io. Chi parla?”, domandò Izaya, sebbene avesse già riconosciuto la voce.</p>
<p>L’uomo ignorò la sua domanda. “<em>Avresti dovuto aiutarci quando sono venuto a chiedertelo, Orihara</em>”, disse.<em> “Forse, se ci fossimo uniti, il mostro Heiwajima sarebbe già morto.”</em></p>
<p>“<em>Ah</em>. Ne deduco che lo scontro con Heiwajima Shizuo non sia andato come sperato… ne, Takahashi-san?”</p>
<p>“<em>È andato come puoi immaginare…</em>”</p>
<p>Izaya ghignò. Poteva immaginarselo perfettamente.</p>
<p>“A essere sinceri, sono sbalordito che tu sia ancora in grado di tenere in mano un telefono e sostenere una conversazione. Shizu-chan deve avere perso il suo tocco.”</p>
<p>“<em>Tch, quel bastardo non ha perso proprio nulla, te l’assicuro. Quattro dei miei sono ancora all’ospedale.</em>”</p>
<p>“In tal caso, auguro ai tuoi amici una pronta guarigione”, disse il corvino con voce vellutata. “Però, Takahashi-san, ti avevo avvertito riguardo a Heiwajima Shizuo.”</p>
<p>“<em>Avevi ragione. Heiwajima non è un uomo, è uno schifoso mostro. Una bestia.</em>”</p>
<p>Izaya provò un’irrazionale punta di irritazione. “Mostro” e “bestia” erano i <em>suoi</em> insulti per Shizu-chan, con quale arroganza li utilizzava quella miserabile <em>feccia</em>?</p>
<p><em>Qual è il mio problema?</em>, si chiese incredulo, scuotendo il capo. L’unica cosa che avrebbe dovuto provare era soddisfazione per il fatto che Takahashi gli avesse finalmente dato ragione.</p>
<p>“Lieto che tu abbia imparato la lezione, Takahashi-san”, rispose in modo più tagliente di quanto avesse pianificato.</p>
<p>Dall’altro lato della linea, Takahashi ridacchiò.</p>
<p>“<em>Oh, l’ho imparata eccome, la lezione. Quel mostro non ci sfuggirà un’altra volta.</em>”</p>
<p>
  <em>Aspetta, cosa?! Non è questo che dovrebbe dire! Dovrebbe ammettere che Shizu-chan è un pesce troppo grande per lui e stare alla larga dalla mia nemesi!</em>
</p>
<p><em>…Aspetta. La </em>mia<em> nemesi?</em></p>
<p>“Cosa intendi, Takahashi-san?”, chiese con tono attentamente controllato per non lasciar trapelare la sua frustrazione, egualmente rivolta verso di sé e verso l’uomo dall’altro capo della linea. “Pensavo concordassimo sul fatto che Heiwajima Shizuo è un mostro invulnerabile.”</p>
<p>“<em>Heiwajima è sicuramente un mostro. Ma non è affatto invulnerabile.</em>”</p>
<p>Izaya smise di camminare. Aveva una brutta sensazione.</p>
<p>“<em>Abbiamo pugnalato quel bastardo, e ha sanguinato. Certo, se ne è a malapena accorto, però ha sanguinato. Se sanguina, si può uccidere.</em>”</p>
<p>“Takahashi-san…”</p>
<p>“<em>Quello che sanguina, si può uccidere</em>”, ripeté Takahashi, alzando la voce. “<em>Vero, ragazzi?</em>”</p>
<p>Dall’altro capo della linea esplose un coro di ovazioni.</p>
<p>“<em>Li senti, Orihara? Se tu sei troppo codardo per occuparti di Heiwajima, non importa. Infatti, non fa alcuna differenza. Ho chiamato soltanto per farti sapere che i tuoi servizi non sono più necessari.</em>”</p>
<p>Ci fu un ulteriore coro di acclamazioni, questa volta con alcuni fischi e insulti diretti sia a Shizuo che all’informatore.</p>
<p>“Aspetta un attimo, Takahashi-san”, disse Izaya, sforzandosi di suonare ragionevole. “Non fare mosse affrettate. Ricorda, l’ultima volta non è andata come volevi tu. Rifletti. Se cercate di eliminarlo una seconda volta e fallite, Shizuo sarà fuori di sé. Stavolta potrebbe davvero uccidervi.”</p>
<p>Takahashi rise come se Izaya avesse appena fatto la battuta più divertente del secolo.</p>
<p>“<em>Credimi, Orihara, questa volta non falliremo. Tu resta pure seduto con il culo sui tuoi cuscini di velluto. Assicurati di tenere accesa la televisione, però. Tra poco potresti ricevere delle buone notizie.</em>”</p>
<p>“Takahashi-san-”</p>
<p>
  <em>Biiip.</em>
</p>
<p>Izaya fissò lo schermo del cellulare con espressione incredula. Takahashi gli aveva appena chiuso in faccia.</p>
<p>
  <em>Merda!</em>
</p>
<p>Izaya prese un respiro profondo per calmarsi.</p>
<p>Non sarebbe successo nulla. Certo, Takahashi e la sua gang facevano sul serio, e certo, per qualche motivo l’uomo pareva incredibilmente sicuro che stavolta lui e la sua gang avrebbero avuto successo. Ma questo era lungi dall’essere il primo attentato alla vita di Shizu-chan – Izaya lo sapeva bene, essendo stato la mente dietro a gran parte di essi – e il biondo era sempre sopravvissuto. Non c’era motivo di essere preoccupato.</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>
  <em>Aspetta… preoccupato?!</em>
</p>
<p>Izaya sgranò gli occhi.</p>
<p>
  <em>Non sono preoccupato! Anzi, sarei il primo a gioire se quel bruto morisse. Spero che muoia. Infatti, nulla mi farebbe più piacere che ammazzarlo io stesso!</em>
</p>
<p>Sotto questo punto di vista, i suoi sentimenti avevano senso, si disse Izaya. Detestava Shizu-chan con tutta l’anima, e l’idea che fosse qualcun altro ad ammazzarlo gli faceva provare una profonda delusione.</p>
<p>Perché era questo che provava. Delusione all’idea di non essere in grado di uccidere Shizu-chan con le sue stesse mani. Nulla di più.</p>
<p>Izaya non si rese nemmeno conto di avere iniziato a dissociarsi finché una signora anziana non gli posò una mano sul braccio, riscuotendolo con un sussulto. La signora gli chiese gentilmente se stesse bene, al che l’informatore si affrettò ad annuire, senza osare aprire bocca… o avrebbe corso il rischio di affondare i denti nel collo della donna.</p>
<p>Soffocò l’improvviso, folle impulso.</p>
<p>
  <em>Non adesso.</em>
</p>
<p>Nel secondo in cui la donna si allontanò, le dita pallide di Izaya si strinsero attorno a una ciocca d’ebano, tirando leggermente. Avvertiva la presenza di Izetsuki premere ai margini della sua coscienza, attirata dalla tensione nelle sue membra, dalla promessa di violenza.</p>
<p>La ragione che aveva indotto suddetto stato di stress lampeggiò nella sua mente, e Izaya lottò silenziosamente contro il vampiro.</p>
<p>“Non adesso”, disse tra i denti. “Lasciami in pace.”</p>
<p>Trascorsero diversi minuti prima che Izaya si sentisse di nuovo in pieno controllo del corpo – o quanto più in controllo fosse possibile sentirsi, per qualcuno come lui – e fu allora che la realizzazione di avere perso la cognizione del tempo lo colpì come un fulmine a ciel sereno. Controllò freneticamente l’ora sul cellulare e sibilò un’imprecazione.</p>
<p>Mezz’ora. Era trascorsa mezz’ora dalla telefonata di Takahashi. Aveva appena sprecato trenta interi minuti.</p>
<p>Notò che sul display era comparsa la notifica di un messaggio non letto. Proveniva da un numero anonimo.</p>
<p>Automaticamente, lo aprì.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[<strong>Da: Anonimo, 19:37</strong></p>
<p>
  <em>Tenderanno un agguato a Heiwajima Shizuo nella strada davanti a casa sua. Lo uccideranno quando ritorna dal lavoro.</em>
</p>
<p><em>Hanno una pistola.</em>]</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Izaya avvertì una stretta alla bocca dello stomaco.</p>
<p>Una pistola. In qualche modo, quella banda di teppisti era entrata in possesso di una maledetta pistola.</p>
<p>
  <em>Ah… Ecco perché Takahashi è tanto convinto che avranno successo.</em>
</p>
<p>Il messaggio risaliva a venti minuti prima. Izaya non sapeva a che ora Shizuo fosse solito tornare dal lavoro, ma ormai erano le otto passate; probabilmente sarebbe tornato a casa da un momento all’altro.</p>
<p>Sempre che non lo avesse già fatto.</p>
<p>
  <em>Non osare morire, stupido mostro. Solo io posso ucciderti, hai capito? Perciò non osare morire per mano di quegli idioti.</em>
</p>
<p>Izaya si mise a correre.</p>
<p>
  <em>Non osare.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>. . .</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Era tardi, e Shizuo era stanco.</p>
<p>Era stata una lunga giornata al lavoro. L’ultimo debitore da cui erano andati a riscuotere si era dato alla fuga non appena li aveva visti arrivare, e Tom e Shizuo erano stati costretti a inseguirlo per mezza Ikebukuro. Era stato Shizuo a prenderlo alla fine, il che era andato come ci si poteva aspettare: l’uomo era stato steso con un pugno e scagliato a una distanza di quindici metri. Così, i due collettori di debiti erano stati costretti ad aspettare che riprendesse conoscenza, soltanto per sentirsi dire che l’uomo non aveva i soldi e che anzi era completamente al verde, sebbene la restituzione del prestito fosse dovuta da più di due mesi. A quel punto, il biondo lo aveva steso una seconda volta.</p>
<p>Il suo stomaco gorgogliò. Era passata l’ora di cena, grazie al tempo che avevano perso a correre dietro a quel furfante. Shizuo non avrebbe saputo dire se era più affamato, irritato o semplicemente esausto. Non vedeva l’ora di arrivare al suo appartamento, buttare giù qualche avanzo della cena di ieri e infilarsi nel suo futon.</p>
<p>Il suo umore migliorò un po’ al pensiero. Per lo meno, i suoi guai per quel giorno erano finiti.</p>
<p>Nell’istante stesso in cui udì la voce, capì di essersi sbagliato di grosso.</p>
<p>“Yo, mostro.”</p>
<p>Shizuo non aveva bisogno di indovinare a chi si riferisse. Si voltò per vedere quale idiota avesse avuto la brillante idea di attaccare briga con lui quando era di così pessimo umore, e si trovò di fronte una figura in ombra.</p>
<p>L’uomo fece un passo avanti, spostandosi sotto la luce di un lampione. Aveva una faccia vagamente familiare.</p>
<p>“Cosa vuoi?”, chiese il biondo, seccato. “Ci conosciamo?”</p>
<p>Dai lati della strada sbucarono diversi individui, circondandolo da tutti i lati. Finalmente Shizuo ricordò dove aveva già visto quel tizio: era il capo della banda che giorni prima aveva cercato di farlo secco. In effetti, guardandosi intorno, notò che molti dei teppisti portavano delle fasciature, e uno era persino in stampelle.</p>
<p>“Ah, siete di nuovo voi”, sospirò Shizuo. Non gli piaceva pestare gente che era già ferita, tuttavia… “Se siete venuti per il bis, posso accontentarvi.”</p>
<p>Mosse un passo minaccioso in direzione del capo… e si bloccò immediatamente, immobilizzandosi sul posto, come si trovò a fissare, con occhi grandi di stupore, la canna di una pistola.</p>
<p>L’uomo ghignò, scoprendo l’incisivo mancante. Puntò l’arma dritto alla sua fronte.</p>
<p>“Non stavolta, mostro.”</p>
<p>Shizuo fissò l’arma, ammutolito. La sua sorpresa era tale da cancellare tutto il resto. La rabbia, la paura, le emozioni che ogni normale essere umano prova di fronte alla morte – Shizuo non provò niente di tutto ciò. Soltanto un grande stupore.</p>
<p>
  <em>Ah, quindi è così che finisce.</em>
</p>
<p>Ammazzato dietro casa sua da un codardo armato di pistola. Nessuna persona cara accanto a lui nel momento della morte, nessuno spettatore eccetto per un manipolo di sconosciuti che non vedeva l’ora di sputare sul suo cadavere.</p>
<p>L’uomo fece scattare la sicura.</p>
<p>
  <em>Non doveva finire così.</em>
</p>
<p>Davanti agli occhi di Shizuo lampeggiò l’immagine di un volto dai tratti affilati e la pelle pallida, sulla quale spiccavano un paio di orbite rosso vermiglio.</p>
<p>Chissà cosa avrebbe pensato la pulce della sua morte. Sarebbe stato contento, senza dubbio.</p>
<p>La pulce… quasi gli sembrava di sentire il suo odore…</p>
<p>Il braccio dell’uomo si tese. Il suo dito si contrasse. Shizuo chiuse gli occhi…</p>
<p>…Soltanto per riaprirli subito dopo, come un urlo di dolore squarciò l’aria.</p>
<p>La pistola non era più puntata alla sua fronte, e la mano dell’uomo sanguinava copiosamente dal punto in cui si era conficcata una lama argentea.</p>
<p>Shizuo strappò la pistola dalla debole presa dell’uomo e piegò a metà la canna, per poi gettare l’arma lontano da sé.</p>
<p>L’uomo gemette di dolore e di paura e fece un passo indietro, come se quella misera distanza sarebbe servita a proteggerlo. Purtroppo per lui, niente lo avrebbe protetto, perché adesso Shizuo la sentiva, la rabbia, e l’adrenalina di avere sfiorato morte certa.</p>
<p>E tutto a causa dello stronzo suicida davanti a lui.</p>
<p>“Tu…”, ringhiò, ed era più vicino al verso di una bestia che alla voce di un essere umano.</p>
<p>Afferrò l’uomo per la collottola, impedendogli di dileguarsi.</p>
<p>“Tu… BASTADO! MEGLIO CHE TU SIA PRONTO A CREPARE!”, sbraitò a un palmo dal suo naso.</p>
<p>“He-he-heiwajima-san, non farl-”</p>
<p>Shizuo tirò indietro il braccio e colpì l’uomo in faccia con tutta la sua forza. Qualcosa si ruppe sul volto dell’uomo, sprizzando sangue che andò a bagnare le nocche del biondo – che fosse un dente, il suo naso oppure un osso cranico, Shizuo non lo sapeva, ed era troppo fuori di sé per provare qualcosa di diverso da animalesca soddisfazione.</p>
<p>Gli altri teppisti se la diedero a gambe. Il biondo si gettò all’inseguimento con un ruggito bestiale. Non si fermò finché la nebbia rossa che gli occludeva la vista non si dissolse. Per allora, la maggior parte dei teppisti era riuscita a scappare, ma quelli che Shizuo aveva raggiunto sarebbero stati fortunati se se la fossero cavata di nuovo con qualche fasciatura e delle stampelle.</p>
<p>Nonostante tutto, avvertì una fitta di senso di colpa.</p>
<p>“Non è colpa mia”, si disse. “Sono stati loro ad attaccarmi. Se la sono cercata… razza di stupidi…”</p>
<p>
  <em>Non sono un mostro. Sono loro a essere nel torto.</em>
</p>
<p>Se solo avesse potuto crederci.</p>
<p>Infilò le mani in tasca con un sospiro.</p>
<p>
  <em>Quanto odio la violenza…</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Molte ore più tardi, mentre era sdraiato sul futon e aspettava di addormentarsi, ripensò al momento in cui aveva rischiato la vita. Ripensò al sogghigno crudele dell’uomo, alla pistola puntata alla sua faccia, al coltello che si era conficcato nella mano che reggeva l’arma, al sangue, alla rabbia animalesca e alla violenza che era seguita…</p>
<p>Un’idea improvvisa lo colpì come un fulmine.</p>
<p>
  <em>Il coltello.</em>
</p>
<p>Spalancò gli occhi, d’un tratto perfettamente sveglio.</p>
<p>
  <em>Da dove proveniva il coltello?</em>
</p>
<p>Aveva pensato che la strada fosse vuota eccetto per lui e la banda di teppisti. Chiaramente si era sbagliato.</p>
<p>Qualcuno aveva lanciato quel coltello. Qualcuno con una mira incredibile era riuscito a conficcare un coltello nella mano di quell’uomo, nonostante fosse notte e quella persona fosse molto lontana – o almeno, abbastanza lontana da passare del tutto inosservata. Abbastanza lontana perché Shizuo non fosse in grado di vederla, o sentirla, o… annusarla…</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>No.</p>
<p>No, no, no, no.</p>
<p><em>È impossibile. Non può essere stato </em>lui<em>. Non avrebbe il minimo senso!</em></p>
<p>Shizuo si rifiutava di credere a un’idea così ridicola.</p>
<p>La persona che aveva lanciato quel coltello possedeva una mira formidabile, degna di un professionista. E allora? Chissà quante persone a Tokyo erano brave con i coltelli. Magari il suo salvatore lavorava in un circo!</p>
<p>E tuttavia… in quel momento, soltanto per un istante… aveva sentito il <em>suo</em> odore.</p>
<p>Aveva perfettamente senso. Eppure non aveva il minimo senso.</p>
<p>Non voleva crederci, ma quanto più ci pensava, tanto più si convinceva che l’inaccettabile, insensata conclusione a cui era giunto, era anche l’unica possibile.</p>
<p>Izaya gli aveva salvato la vita.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>. . .</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A Shinjuku, dietro all’unica finestra illuminata del complesso di appartamenti, l’informatore che aveva salvato la vita al suo peggior nemico era ancora lontano dal dichiarare la giornata finita e andare a dormire. Nonostante l’ora tarda, era seduto in fronte alla scrivania con tre diversi schermi accesi di fronte a lui e una tazza di caffè posata alla sua destra.</p>
<p>Al momento, però, non stava prestando attenzione né agli schermi, né al caffè, e nemmeno stava pensando alla nemesi che ancora respirava per merito suo. Sotto le sopracciglia leggermente aggrottate, il suo sguardo era rivolto al cellulare tra le sue mani, rileggendo lo stesso messaggio più e più volte.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[<strong>Da: Anonimo, 19:37</strong></p>
<p>
  <em>Tenderanno un agguato a Heiwajima Shizuo nella strada davanti a casa sua. Lo uccideranno quando ritorna dal lavoro.</em>
</p>
<p><em>Hanno una pistola.</em>]</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Interessante. Qualcuno lo aveva avvertito riguardo a dove e come sarebbe avvenuto l’attentato alla vita di Shizu-chan.</p>
<p>La domanda era: chi?</p>
<p>Chi era a conoscenza di quanto stava accadendo?</p>
<p>Chi sarebbe stato in grado, e volenteroso, di aiutarlo?</p>
<p>Prima di tutto, ragionò, conosceva i dettagli del piano chiunque fosse coinvolto nell’omicidio, ossia Takahashi stesso e la sua banda. Era possibile che un membro della gang fosse giunto alla conclusione, all’ultimo momento, di non essere interessato ad avere un omicidio sulla coscienza, o possibilmente sulla sua fedina penale. Tuttavia…</p>
<p>Izaya notò come, all’interno del messaggio, era stata usata la terza persona plurale per riferirsi alla banda di Takahashi – “<em>tenteranno</em> un agguato”, “<em>hanno</em> una pistola”. Ciò puntava a una persona esterna, un terzo partito interessato a mantenere Heiwajima Shizuo in vita.</p>
<p>Il che conduceva a un ulteriore quesito: perché inviare quel messaggio? Se lo scopo era salvare la vita del biondo, perché avvisare proprio lui? La rivalità tra Orihara Izaya e Heiwajima Shizuo era praticamente leggendaria a Ikebukuro. Nessuno che fosse in pensiero per il collettore di debiti avrebbe informato proprio <em>Izaya</em> che Shizuo era in pericolo di vita, poiché di certo l’informatore non avrebbe mosso un dito per intervenire, se non per inviare una bouquet di ringraziamento agli assassini.</p>
<p>Eccetto che non era andata così.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[<strong>A: Anonimo, 00:05</strong></p>
<p><em>Tutte le informazioni erano corrette. Chi devo ringraziare per il suggerimento?</em>]</p>
<p> </p>
<p>La risposta giunse quasi subito.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[<strong>Da: Anonimo, 00:06</strong></p>
<p><em>Interessante. Devo ammetterlo, non mi sarei aspettato un simile risultato.</em>]</p>
<p> </p>
<p>L’informatore inarcò un sopracciglio, incuriosito dall’inusuale replica.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[<strong>A: Anonimo, 00:06</strong></p>
<p>
  <em>Potresti per cortesia essere più specifico?</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Da: Anonimo, 00:06</strong>
</p>
<p><em>Dimmi, perché hai salvato la vita di Heiwajima Shizuo?</em>]</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Izaya esitò.</p>
<p>
  <em>Perché lo odio troppo per permettere a qualcun altro di ucciderlo. Perché voglio vederlo soffrire e il suo decesso significherebbe che è in pace. Perché, prima che muoia, tutti devono scoprire che razza di mostro è.</em>
</p>
<p>Così tante possibili ragioni; così tante, logiche spiegazioni.</p>
<p>Izaya non era più certo di sapere quali fossero la verità e quali fossero solo intricate bugie.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[<strong>A: Anonimo, 00:08</strong></p>
<p>
  <em>Se la metti così, sembrerebbe quasi un test di qualche tipo.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Da: Anonimo, 00:08</strong>
</p>
<p><em>Lo era. Lo è.</em>]</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Oya?</em>
</p>
<p>Questo era inaspettato.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[<strong>A: Anonimo, 00:10</strong></p>
<p>
  <em>Posso chiedere il motivo?</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Da: Anonimo, 00:11</strong>
</p>
<p><em>Sicuramente un informatore talentuoso come te sarà in grado di scoprirlo da solo, Izaya-kun.</em>]</p>
<p> </p>
<p>L’informatore arcuò un sopracciglio al tono familiare adottato dall’altro individuo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[<strong>A: Anonimo, 00:12</strong></p>
<p>
  <em>Perdona la mia franchezza. Ci conosciamo?</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Da: Anonimo, 00:14</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Che domanda meravigliosamente complessa.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Mi piace pensare di sì. Mi piace pensare di conoscerti, Izaya-kun.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Da: Anonimo, 00:14</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>…Se sei Izaya, naturalmente.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>A: Anonimo, 00:14</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Chi altri dovrei essere?</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Da: Anonimo, 00:16</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Potresti essere Kanra, per esempio, oppure Sakuraya.</em>
</p>
<p><em>Devi perdonarmi, ho ancora delle difficoltà a distinguervi, soprattutto per messaggio.</em>]</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Il telefono atterrò sul pavimento con un tonfo.</p>
<p>Izaya non si mosse. Non poteva muoversi.</p>
<p>Un singolo pensiero si fece strada nella sua mente paralizzata dallo shock.</p>
<p>
  <em>Qualcuno sa.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Lui sa.</em>
</p>
<p>È affascinante quanto in fretta le più profonde certezze possano crollare. In un battibaleno, fortezze che sembravano di roccia possono rivelarsi il castello di carte che sono in realtà.</p>
<p>Per anni Izaya era riuscito a nascondere il suo segreto. Per anni aveva mentito, imbrogliato, ingannato, e tutto per tenere celata una singola verità.</p>
<p>I suoi segreti lo avevano protetto.</p>
<p>Eppure, le bugie non sono altro che castelli di carte dai bordi affilati come lame. Sono destinate a crollare e, quando lo fanno, inevitabilmente feriscono ciò che avrebbero dovuto proteggere.</p>
<p>
  <em>Lui sa.</em>
</p>
<p>Questa persona – lui o lei – conosceva il suo segreto. E Izaya, di contro, non aveva la minima idea di chi ci fosse dall’altro capo del telefono.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>- Izaya è entrato in chat -</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Izaya</strong>: <em>Abbiamo un problema.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey there, homies! ヾ(＾-＾)ノ</p>
<p>Uff, non sono molto soddisfatta di questo capitolo. Che è il motivo per cui alla fine ho deciso di pubblicarlo e basta, altrimenti sarei rimasta bloccata qui per i prossimi trent’anni.</p>
<p>Be’, eccolo qui! (/ω＼)</p>
<p>L’altra cosa è che probabilmente il prossimo capitolo sarà l’ultimo che pubblicherò per un po’… con l’ombra funesta degli esami che si avvicina non c’è molta scelta.</p>
<p>Tuttavia! Non sparirò del tutto, e spero di poter riprendere a pubblicare in modo più regolare a febbraio.</p>
<p>Per ora, buona lettura (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shizuo arrivò al lavoro con la chioma bionda selvaggiamente scompigliata e un profondo paio d’occhiaie. Era consapevole di non apparire esattamente al meglio – persino la sua preziosa uniforme, solitamente così ben curata, era fuori posto – tuttavia doveva essere più evidente di quanto avesse sospettato, perché il suo superiore gli chiese subito se si sentisse bene, e se fosse malato.</p>
<p>“La notte scorsa non ho dormito un granché, tutto qui”, rispose Shizuo, strofinandosi il volto per scacciare le ultime tracce di sonno.</p>
<p>Era un eufemismo. Dopo la rivelazione che Izaya, il suo più acerrimo nemico, gli aveva salvato la vita, Shizuo non era riuscito nemmeno a chiudere occhio. Per qualcuno abituato a dormire regolarmente almeno otto ore a notte come lui, era stato a dir poco destabilizzante.</p>
<p>Ancora una volta, dunque, l’origine dei suoi problemi era la dannata pulce e le sue azioni insensate. Eccetto che, stavolta, la dannata pulce era anche la ragione per cui era ancora in grado di lamentarsi e sentirsi stanco ed esistere in generale.</p>
<p>Aveva passato tutta la notte a rigirarsi nel letto, pensando a tutte le possibili ragioni per cui la pulce avrebbe fatto una cosa simile. Non poteva credere che Izaya lo avesse aiutato per bontà del suo cuore, non dopo le numerose occasioni in cui si erano giurati morte a vicenda. Quindi, doveva avere avuto ulteriori intenzioni. Un doppio scopo. Una motivazione losca.</p>
<p><em>O forse è semplicemente impazzito</em>, rifletté il biondo, ripensando al momento in cui aveva trovato la pulce in un vicolo, impegnato in un acceso dialogo con… be’, nessuno.</p>
<p>
  <em>Di sicuro, nessuna persona sana di mente salverebbe il proprio peggior nemico.</em>
</p>
<p>Il biondo fu insolitamente tranquillo durante la mattinata. Tom-san con la sua solita cortesia si astenne dall’offrire commenti, almeno finché un idiota per strada non lo insultò dopo essersi scontrato con lui, e Shizuo… Shizuo non reagì.</p>
<p>“Sei <em>sicuro</em> di stare bene?”, insistette Tom, non riuscendo più a trattenersi. “Mi sembri un po’ distratto.”</p>
<p>Shizuo borbottò una risposta affermativa. L’inferno sarebbe gelato prima che il biondo ammettesse che, se non riusciva a concentrarsi, era perché la sua mente era praticamente intasata da pensieri riguardanti un certo informatore.</p>
<p>O prima che ammettesse di pensare a lui in generale, sebbene quello fosse a suo malgrado un evento ricorrente.</p>
<p>L’ora di pranzo li trovò nelle vicinanze del Russia Sushi, e i due decisero presto di fermarsi al ristorante russo. Al loro arrivo, Simon indirizzò loro un largo sorriso.</p>
<p>“Tom e Shi-zu-o! È bello vedervi”, li salutò con il suo tono cantilenante.</p>
<p>I due collettori di debiti risposero al sorriso.</p>
<p>“Ciao, Simon. Oggi ci fermiamo per pranzo”, disse Tom.</p>
<p>Simon si illuminò. “Bene! Questo è bene! Sushi è bene. Sushi è buono. Sushi riempire lo stomaco e portare gioia al cuore. Venite, amici, venite!”</p>
<p>Simon li condusse all’interno del locale. Vedendoli entrare, Dennis rivolse loro un cenno dal bancone, a cui loro risposero con educazione. “Accomodatevi pure dove volete”, disse il russo dagli occhi slavati.</p>
<p>Shizuo fece scorrere gli occhi sull’interno del ristorante e subito sentì il suo corpo rilassarsi. Erano stati fortunati. Quel giorno, il Russia Sushi era piacevolmente vuoto. C’erano appena una manciata di clienti: una vecchia coppia accanto alla finestra, un paio di ragazzi seduti al bancone e più in là, disposti attorno a un tavolo…</p>
<p>“Dotachin! Guarda, c’è Shizu-Shizu!”</p>
<p>Il biondo fece una smorfia come uno strillo acuto gli trapassò i timpani.</p>
<p>
  <em>Ritiro tutto.</em>
</p>
<p>“Ah, hai ragione. Shizuo, Tom, come state?”</p>
<p>Era proprio la gang di Kadota radunata intorno a un tavolo – Kadota stesso, il tizio che guidava il furgone, Yumasaki e la ragazza perennemente esaltata, Karisawa.</p>
<p>Shizuo grugnì internamente. E così se ne andavano i suoi sogni di un pranzo tranquillo e indisturbato.</p>
<p>“Perché non vi unite a noi?”, offrì Yumasaki, e Karisawa annuì entusiasta.</p>
<p>“Non vorremmo intrudere”, disse Tom, esitante.</p>
<p>“Non state intrudendo affatto”, replicò Kadota. “Prego, unitevi a noi.”</p>
<p>Tom sorrise. “Be’, in tal caso…”</p>
<p>“Oi Simon, potresti portarci altre due sedie?”, fece il guidatore del furgone ad alta voce. Shizuo si sforzò di ricordare il suo nome. Sibu… Sadu… Sabu? Sabu-qualcosa?</p>
<p>“Voi mangiare insieme? Mangiate sushi insieme! Sushi rendere tutti amici!”, esclamò Simon tutto contento. “Voi siete amici. Voi mangiate sushi”, continuò, portando loro le sedie.</p>
<p>Tom sorrise caldamente all’uomo. “Grazie, Simon”, disse, e prese posto al tavolo.</p>
<p>Shizuo tentennò un solo istante, quindi si sedette a sua volta. Dopotutto, Kadota e la sua gang erano amici, per quanto non condividessero il suo ideale di una vita tranquilla.</p>
<p>“Shizuo, sei ferito?”, domandò Kadota all’improvviso.</p>
<p>“Mmh?”, fece Shizuo, confuso.</p>
<p>“La tua mano.”</p>
<p>
  <em>Ah già.</em>
</p>
<p>Shizuo abbassò lo sguardo alla sua mano destra, che era avvolta in fasciature bianche. “Non è niente di che”, borbottò. “Soltanto un ricordino da parte della schifosa pulce.”</p>
<p>Tom e la gang del furgone si scambiarono occhiate allarmate nel sentire menzionare Izaya. Kadota impallidì un po’, mentre il guidatore mosse persino la sedia indietro, il corpo teso come per prepararsi alla fuga. Karisawa – che per qualche motivo aveva un enorme ghigno sul volto – aprì la bocca, e fu immediatamente silenziata da Yumasaki.</p>
<p>Shizuo li ignorò. Stava ripensando all’occasione in cui si era fatto quella ferita.</p>
<p>Era andato a Shinjuku per prendere Izaya a calci, dopo che il pidocchio aveva mandato una gang a ucciderlo – la stessa gang da cui poi lo aveva salvato, realizzò. Izaya gli aveva trapassato la mano con un coltello per liberarsi dalla sua presa. Avevano combattuto, finché Shizuo non era riuscito ad agguantarlo di nuovo. A quel punto, il biondo era stato più che pronto a torcere quel collo sottile. Ma poi…</p>
<p>Istintivamente, portò la mano al cerotto sul lato del collo, l’altra ferita che Izaya gli aveva lasciato in quell’occasione.</p>
<p>Il resto del tavolo sembrava confuso dal fatto che nulla fosse ancora stato distrutto. Eccetto per Karisawa, la quale fissava il cerotto di Shizuo come se fosse un regalo di Natale. Un sorriso furbo si dipinse sul volto della ragazza.</p>
<p>“Ne, Shizu-Shizu”, fece la ragazza con tono apparentemente casuale. “Come ti sei fatto quella ferita sul collo?”</p>
<p>Shizuo grugnì. “Quella stupida pulce mi ha morso.”</p>
<p>Seguì l’attimo di silenzio più denso della sua vita. Shizuo si chiese se avesse detto qualcosa di sbagliato quando vide Kadota, Yumasaki e il tizio con i capelli lunghi assumere espressioni di puro orrore. Quanto a Karisawa… la ragazza sembrava sul punto di esplodere.</p>
<p>E un attimo dopo, esplose davvero.</p>
<p>“COSA?!”, strillò, alzandosi così in fretta da rovesciare la sedia.</p>
<p>Tom sobbalzò e persino Shizuo sussultò leggermente, scioccato allo scoppio improvviso. “…hah?”</p>
<p>“<em>BOYS’ LOVE!</em>”, urlò la ragazza.</p>
<p>“Presto, fermatela!”, gridò Yumasaki.</p>
<p>“IO LO SAPEVO!”</p>
<p>Yumasaki si gettò sulla ragazza, subito imitato dal guidatore. Tentarono di placcarla, ma lei se li scrollò di dosso con una forza impressionante per un corpo così piccolo.</p>
<p>Era inarrestabile.</p>
<p>“Cupido ha parlato! La furia e la violenza si sono rivelati per quello che erano in realtà: un’avvolgente passione omoerotica! Un puro amore yaoi! …Puro? Hihihi, no, decisamente non puro! Finalmente Shizu-Shizu e Izayan hanno ceduto ai loro violenti desideri carnali! Il leggendario tsun-tsun e il più sexy bishounen del mondo si sono uniti in un vortice di passione e- oh! Chi è il seme? Izayan è l’uke, vero? Shizu-Shizu dev’essere il seme, è così forte e <em>grosso</em>-”</p>
<p>Ci fu un sibilo improvviso, seguito da un tonfo come un coltellaccio da cucina si conficcò nel muro sopra al tavolo. Un singolo capello di Karisawa cadde volteggiando al suolo.</p>
<p>Tranciato di netto.</p>
<p>“Se volete fare casino, uscite dal mio ristorante”, disse Dennis, lucidando minacciosamente un altro coltello.</p>
<p>Karisawa si rimise a sedere senza aprire bocca.</p>
<p>Shizuo era incerto se sentirsi preoccupato per l’improvviso pallore della ragazza, o sollevato perché quella aveva finalmente cessato di strillare frasi incomprensibili.</p>
<p>Sollevato, decretò alla fine. Decisamente sollevato.</p>
<p>“Ehm… Ti chiedo scusa, Shizuo. Di solito non è così”, disse Kadota, riferendosi alla ragazza ancora sotto shock.</p>
<p>“È letteralmente sempre così”, borbottò Sabu-qualcosa.</p>
<p>Kadota tossicchiò. “<em>In ogni caso</em>, mi auguro che le tue ferite guariscano presto.”</p>
<p>“Cosa, questi graffi?” Shizuò scrollò le spalle. “Ormai sono praticamente guariti. La pulce ha fatto di peggio in passato. Sono più incazzato per il suo comportamento, se devo essere sincero. È perfino peggio del solito, e non pensavo neanche che fosse possibile.”</p>
<p>Kadota corrugò la fronte. “Che cosa intendi?”</p>
<p>“Mah, non so. Si sta comportando in un modo assurdo. L’altro giorno mi ha-” Shizuo si interruppe bruscamente. Non era certo sul punto di ammettere di fronte a tutti che il pidocchio gli aveva salvato la vita. “Mi ha morso”, disse invece. “Non è una cosa molto normale, no?”</p>
<p>“Stiamo parlando di Izaya”, replicò Kadota, cauto. “La parola <em>normale</em> non si è mai applicata a lui.”</p>
<p>“Lo so bene”, sbuffò Shizuo. “Mi fa incazzare. Non capisco che cosa gli passi per quella sua testa pidocchiosa. L’altro ieri l’ho beccato in vicolo a parlare da solo… Bah, forse parlava con il suo amico immaginario, dato che non ne ha…”</p>
<p>“Aspetta, cosa?”</p>
<p>Shizuo si fermò, sorpreso. Kadota aveva assunto un’espressione preoccupata.</p>
<p>“Qualcosa non va?”, gli chiese il suo amico guidatore.</p>
<p>Kadota esitò. “Non sono esattamente affari miei, perciò non so se ho il diritto di discuterne con voi. Posso solo dirvi che Izaya ha avuto dei… problemi, diciamo… alle superiori.”</p>
<p>“Che tipo di problemi?”, domandò Yumasaki, tutto interessato, e persino l’espressione impassibile di Karisawa assunse una sfumatura di curiosità.</p>
<p>“Ehm…”</p>
<p>“Ti riferisci a problemi di salute mentale?”, chiese Tom con delicatezza.</p>
<p>Kadota tentennò ancora per un istante, quindi sospirò. “Già. Spero solo che non stia succedendo di nuovo.”</p>
<p>“Aspetta un attimo”, esclamò Shizuo. “Vuoi dire che la pulce è davvero malata di mente?”</p>
<p>D’un tratto, tutti i suoi peggiori sospetti furono confermati. E Kadota aveva detto che andava avanti fin dalle superiori…</p>
<p>Un milione di domande gli turbinarono nel cervello. Quando era successo? Come? E perché Shizuo non si era accorto di niente fino a quel momento?</p>
<p>Kadota fece una smorfia. “Non lo so. Forse. So soltanto che ha passato un periodo difficile durante il nostro ultimo anno alla Raijin. Ricordi quanto ha praticamente smesso di venire a scuola?”</p>
<p>“In effetti, la pulce non si è fatta vedere un granché negli ultimi mesi”, mormorò Shizuo. Ricordava il sollievo di ogni giorno trascorso senza traccia dell’irritante individuo. “Pensavo fosse impegnato in attività losche o simili. Oppure che si sentisse troppo superiore per andare a scuola come noi comuni mortali.”</p>
<p>“Quindi Izaya è un pazzo furioso. Che colpo di scena”, esclamò Yumasaki. “È come Johan Liebert… anzi, è come Yagami Light! Completo di piani malvagi e risata psicopatica!” Il ragazzo sembrava fin troppo entusiasta all’idea.</p>
<p>“A me non sembra ‘sto gran colpo di scena”, sbuffò il guidatore. “Ho sempre pensato che c’era qualcosa di sbagliato con quel tipo.”</p>
<p>Kadota aggrottò le sopracciglia in una smorfia contrariata. Aprì la bocca per intervenire, ma prima che potesse spiccare parola, Karisawa lo anticipò.</p>
<p>“Non dovreste scherzare su queste cose.”</p>
<p>La ragazza attirò su di sé gli sguardi sorpresi del resto del tavolo – prima di tutto perché sembrava essersi ripresa dallo shock, e in secondo luogo, perché si era fatta improvvisamente seria.</p>
<p>“Le malattie mentali sono tanto serie quanto qualsiasi malattia fisica”, continuò Karisawa. “Non so cosa sia successo a Izaya, però… se Dotachin dice che Izaya non era più in grado di venire a scuola… allora deve trattarsi di qualcosa di serio. Non dovreste scherzarci sopra.”</p>
<p>Yumasaki e il ragazzo dai capelli lunghi sembravano mortificati.</p>
<p>“Era solo una battuta innocente, Karisawa-san…”</p>
<p>“Non stavamo cercando di offendere nessuno…”</p>
<p>“Aspetta un attimo”, esclamò Shizuo, rivolto a Kadota. “Finisci la storia. Cos’è successo esattamente alla pulce?”</p>
<p>Ignorò l’occhiataccia di Karisawa. D’accordo, forse non erano affari suoi – tuttavia, Izaya era sufficientemente pericoloso nel pieno delle sue capacità mentali; senza quelle, chissà cosa avrebbe potuto combinare. Per il bene di Ikebukuro e dei suoi abitanti, Shizuo doveva sapere.</p>
<p>“Te l’ho detto, Shizuo, non conosco l’intera vicenda”, sospirò Kadota. “So soltanto quello che mi ha raccontato Shinra. Se vuoi altre informazioni, ti suggerisco di rivolgerti a lui. Meglio ancora, dovresti chiedere direttamente a Izaya, dato che questi sono affari suoi…”</p>
<p>“Tch. Okay”, borbottò il biondo, senza alcuna intenzione di chiedere a Izaya. La pulce gli avrebbe probabilmente mentito.</p>
<p>Non era sicuro di cosa c’entrasse Shinra, ma avrebbe fatto in modo di scoprirlo. Se era fortunato, non avrebbe neanche dovuto parlarne direttamente con quel dottore pervertito…</p>
<p>Appena fu fuori dal ristorante, Shizuo si scusò con Tom e tirò fuori il cellullare per digitare un messaggio.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>[<b>A: Celty, 13:43</b></p>
<p><em>Yo. Più tardi hai un po’ di tempo libero?</em>]</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>. . .</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Shizuo portò la sigaretta alle labbra e inspirò profondamente. Subito si rilassò al familiare, ricco sapore sulla lingua. Espirò con lentezza, lasciando che il fumo caldo gli solleticasse le narici prima di disperdersi nella fresca aria notturna.</p>
<p>Il parco era silenzioso e immobile; gli unici suoni provenivano dalla brezza tra le fronde degli alberi, l’occasionale tubare di un uccello notturno e i rumori della città in lontananza: grida, risate, la musica di un locale, il suono dei clacson delle automobili e il rombo dei motori – solitamente così travolgenti, e al momento del tutto tollerabili.</p>
<p>Il biondo rilassò il proprio corpo contro lo schienale della panchina, godendosi appieno la sensazione di pace, così rara e preziosa nella sua vita.</p>
<p>Se soltanto ogni giorno fosse stato così…</p>
<p><em>Ah, ma allora non più sarebbe la mia vita, vero?</em>, pensò con una punta di amarezza.</p>
<p>Non quando il caos – causato da lui stesso o da altri o legato alla città – era così radicato nella sua esistenza quotidiana, da rendeva difficile immaginare un’alternativa.</p>
<p>Non significava che non potesse godersi i singoli momenti di quiete, però.</p>
<p>Il rombo di una motocicletta, seguito da un nitrito, lo riscosse dai suoi pensieri. Sorrise alla vista familiare di una moto nera, montata da un centurione con un casco giallo. Alzò la mano in un cenno di saluto, subito ricambiato.</p>
<p>Celty scese dalla moto e la condusse per mano attraverso il parco fino alla panchina su cui era seduto il collettore di debiti.</p>
<p>[<em>Ciao, Shizuo. Scusami, sono in ritardo</em>], scrisse la dullahan sul suo palmare.</p>
<p>“Figurati”, replicò Shizuo. “Ti è successo qualcosa?”</p>
<p>[<em>Ah, niente di che… Sono stata inseguita e ci ho messo un po’ a seminare i miei inseguitori.</em>]</p>
<p>Shizuo sgranò gli occhi. <em>Inseguita?!</em></p>
<p>“Stai bene? Chi è stato?” Serrò i pugni. “Dimmi il nome di quei bastardi e li ridurrò in poltiglia!”</p>
<p>Celty scosse velocemente il casco. Si affrettò a scrivere sul palmare.</p>
<p>[<em>No, no! Lascia perdere! È stata la polizia stradale.</em>]</p>
<p>Il biondo aggrottò la fronte. “La polizia?”</p>
<p>La dullahan annuì. Rabbrividì visibilmente.</p>
<p>[<em>Sono spaventosi</em> ], scrisse. [ <em>Veramente spaventosi!</em>]</p>
<p>Rabbrividì di nuovo e scosse il capo.</p>
<p>[<em>Scusami… Sto bene, comunque. Grazie per avermelo chiesto. Ma non siamo qui per me… Di che cosa volevi parlarmi?</em>]</p>
<p>Bastò quella semplice domanda a infrangere qualsiasi illusione di pace. Shizuo indurì la mascella, ricordando il motivo per cui si trovava in quel parco in primo luogo. Il semplice pensiero di quella pulce fu abbastanza per fargli bollire il sangue nelle vene.</p>
<p>Diede un altro, lungo tiro alla sigaretta. Il cielo sapeva quanto avrebbe avuto bisogno di quella nicotina.</p>
<p>“Riguarda la pulce”, disse infine.</p>
<p>[<em>Izaya? Cos’ha combinato, stavolta?</em>]</p>
<p>Celty ebbe un pensiero improvviso e digitò furiosamente sul palmare.</p>
<p>[<em>Non l’hai ucciso, vero?!</em>]</p>
<p>“Cos- No!” Shizuo scosse il capo, affrettandosi a negare. “Cioè, mi farebbe piacere, ma no!”</p>
<p>La postura di Celty comunicò sollievo.</p>
<p>[<em>Okay, scusa se te l’ho chiesto. Cosa volevi dirmi?</em>]</p>
<p>“Prima di tutto, voglio specificare che detesto quel pidocchio e non potrebbe fregarmene di meno di cosa gli succede”, dichiarò Shizuo. Sebbene fosse ovvio, ci teneva a non lasciare spazio a dubbi. “L’unico motivo per cui mi sto interessando a questa storia è perché sono preoccupato per quello che il bastardo potrebbe fare a ‘Bukuro…”</p>
<p>Shizuo tacque per alcuni secondi, riordinando i suoi pensieri. Quindi, prese un profondo respiro e iniziò a raccontare. Spiegò gli avvenimenti degli ultimi giorni, dallo scontro con la gang che il corvino aveva mandato a ucciderlo, al combattimento a Shinjuku, e quindi l’incontro a Ikebukuro, quando Shizuo aveva trovato Izaya in un vicolo, impegnato in quella che pareva a tutti gli effetti una conversazione con una persona invisibile.</p>
<p>Infine raccontò quanto era avvenuto il giorno precedente, di come la medesima gang avesse cercato di ucciderlo una seconda volta, fino ad arrivare all’intervento di Izaya, il quale, invece di dargli il colpo di grazia, lo aveva aiutato.</p>
<p>Celty intervenne per la prima volta dall’inizio della narrazione. [<em>Non pensi che Izaya possa avere avuto un secondo fine per le sue azioni?</em>]</p>
<p>“Ovviamente sì. Quella è ancora la mia prima ipotesi”, borbottò Shizuo. “Anche se non sono sicuro di cosa avrebbe avuto da guadagnarci…”</p>
<p>[<em>Forse stava cercando di ottenere la tua fiducia, salvandoti dalla gang che lui stesso aveva mandato a ucciderti?</em>], suggerì l’altra. Nemmeno lei però sembrava troppo convinta dal suo stesso suggerimento.</p>
<p>Shziuo sbuffò. Come se una cosa simile fosse sufficiente per fare ottenere a Izaya la sua fiducia…</p>
<p>Lo disse alla dullahan.</p>
<p>[<em>Okay, forse no. Izaya è molte cose, ma stupido non è una di quelle.</em> ] La dullahan esitò, quindi scrisse: [ <em>Conoscendo Izaya, deve avere avuto un secondo fine. Però non ho idea di quale possa essere. Mi dispiace…</em>]</p>
<p>“Siamo in due”, sospirò l’ex bartender.</p>
<p>La prima sigaretta era già finita da un pezzo. Shizuo ne tirò fuori un'altra dal pacchetto.</p>
<p>“C’è altro, però.”</p>
<p>A quel punto, il biondo raccontò del suo incontro con il gruppo di Kadota al Russia Sushi, saltando le crisi isteriche di Karisawa, e riferì quanto l’uomo gli aveva detto.</p>
<p>Seguirono alcuni momenti di silenzio come Celty rifletteva su quanto aveva appena sentito. La dullahan digitò qualcosa sul suo palmare, lo cancellò, quindi digitò ancora prima di mostrarlo al biondo.</p>
<p>[<em>Wow… non so cosa dire. Non ne avevo idea. Izaya non sembra proprio il tipo da avere quel genere di problemi.</em>]</p>
<p>“Davvero?” Shizuo sbuffò. “Tutti gli altri sembravano pensare che fosse abbastanza ovvio… siccome Izaya è strano e tutto il resto…”</p>
<p>Celty esitò.</p>
<p>[<em>Izaya è un individuo insolito, sì. Però essere eccentrici e avere una malattia mentale non sono la stessa cosa.</em>]</p>
<p>A Shizuo vennero in mente le parole di Karisawa.</p>
<p>Scrollò le spalle. “Mi basta sapere che non causerà problemi a Ikebukuro. Per il resto, chi se ne frega di cosa succede in quel cervello pulcioso”, grugnì. Per sottolineare la sua irritazione, gettò a terra il mozzicone di sigaretta e lo schiacciò ferocemente sotto la suola.</p>
<p>[<em>Stiamo parlando di Izaya, no?</em> ], commentò Celty, che era il suo modo per dire: ovviamente causerà dei problemi. Izaya causava <em>sempre</em> problemi, era praticamente la sua firma.</p>
<p>[<em>Vorrei esserti d’aiuto, ma purtroppo non ne so nulla a riguardo. Però se vuoi posso provare a chiedere a Shinra.</em>]</p>
<p>Shizuo annuì. “Grazie, Celty. Mi faresti un favore.”</p>
<p>[<em>Si sta facendo tardi. È meglio che torni a casa prima che Shinra inizi a preoccuparsi. A meno che non ci sia altro…?</em>]</p>
<p>Shizuo scosse il capo. La compagnia di Celty gli faceva sempre piacere, tuttavia non voleva abusare della sua generosità. Si alzò dalla panchina. “È ora che vada anch’io, in ogni caso. Grazie per essermi stata a sentire.”</p>
<p>[<em>Naturalmente. È a questo che servono gli amici!</em>], gli disse la dullahan, e Shizuo non aveva bisogno di vedere il suo volto per sapere che stava sorridendo.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>. . .</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>[<em>ABITANTE DEL LUOGO SCOMPARE MISTERIOSAMENTE.</em></p>
<p><em>È stata denunciata da poco la scomparsa di Imamura Eito, sessantadue anni, professione psicologo psicoterapeuta, residente da tre anni a Osaka. L’ultima volta è stato avvistato da un suo paziente, il quale riferisce che Imamura-sensei sembrava tranquillo e in perfetta salute quando ha lasciato lo studio. L’uomo non è più tornato a casa, e la denuncia è stata fatta dalla moglie il giorno successivo. Le ricerche proseguono…</em>]</p>
<p>[<em>Ancora nessuna notizia sulla sorte di Imamura Eito. Dopo più di due settimane, la polizia non crede più che arriverà una richiesta di riscatto da parte di un rapitore. Tuttavia, la famiglia di Imamura-sensei continua a sperare…</em>]</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Izaya chiuse l’articolo. Appoggiando i gomiti alla scrivania, si prese la testa tra le mani.</p>
<p>
  <em>Imamura Eito…</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Mi sembri di ottimo umore oggi, Orihara-san.”</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Izaya fece il suo ingresso nel piccolo ufficio ben illuminato dalla luce che entrava attraverso la finestra, un largo ghigno stampato sul volto. Raggiunse il divano con passo allegro e, dopo essersi lasciato cadere sui cuscini, incrociò comodamente le gambe.</em>
</p>
<p>“<em>Ne, sensei. Si ricorda quando ha detto che la comunicazione è la chiave?”</em></p>
<p>
  <em>L’uomo di fronte a lui inarcò uno spesso sopracciglio. Era sulla cinquantina, calvo, con una corta barba color sale e pepe e un paio di occhiali rotondi che coprivano occhi acuti.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Non disse nulla, ma la sua espressione si tinse di una sfumatura interrogativa.</em>
</p>
<p><em>Il ghigno di Izaya si allargò. “Indovina, sensei</em> <em>~</em> <em>?”</em></p>
<p>“<em>Non vorrei rovinarti il piacere di dirlo tu stesso”, commentò l’uomo, strappandogli una risata.</em></p>
<p>“<em>Se proprio insiste</em><em>~.</em><em>” Si sfiorò lievemente la tempia con un dito, gli occhi brillanti con un luccichio compiaciuto. “Abbiamo creato una chat.”</em></p>
<p>
  <em>L’uomo sbatté le ciglia, stupito – e subito dopo, estremamente soddisfatto.</em>
</p>
<p>“<em>Queste sono ottime notizie, Orihara-san. Ben fatto, a tutti voi. È senza dubbio un importante passo in avanti… sebbene ci sia ancora molto lavoro da fare.”</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Izaya assunse un piccolo broncio. “Suvvia, Imamura-sensei, non sia un guastafeste!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Imamura Eito sorrise. “Non era mia intenzione. Ora, perché non approfitti del meraviglioso strumento che avete creato per metterti in contatto con Kanra? Mi piacerebbe che provaste a scambiarsi di vostra spontanea iniziativa…”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Izaya esalò, massaggiandosi le tempie.</p>
<p>Aveva conosciuto Imamura-sensei a diciannove anni. L’ultima volta che lo aveva visto risaliva a tre anni prima, quando l’uomo si era trasferito a Osaka.</p>
<p>Da cui era recentemente scomparso.</p>
<p>Ora, Izaya credeva alle coincidenze. Sarebbe stato da sciocchi non farlo, poiché, di fatto, il caso esiste ed è più potente di qualsiasi dio.</p>
<p>Izaya credeva alle coincidenze, finché era ragionevole crederci. Spesso e volentieri, quando due eventi capitano con un tempismo troppo perfetto perché si tratti di una coincidenza, semplicemente <em>non lo è</em>.</p>
<p>L’informatore gettò un’occhiata al telefono appoggiato alla scrivania e strinse le labbra. Al suo interno, erano conservati i messaggi dell’Anonimo – come Izaya si era trovato a riferirsi, tra sé, al misterioso individuo – l’uomo che in qualche modo sapeva fin troppo sul conto dell’informatore.</p>
<p>Izaya era sempre stato meticoloso – no, Izaya era stato pressoché <em>paranoico</em> nel suo sforzo di mantenere tali informazioni segrete.</p>
<p>Ora, c’erano esattamente tre persone al mondo che avrebbero potuto vanificare i suoi sforzi. Una di esse era Orihara Izaya stesso, inteso come un sistema di numerose personalità, di cui ognuna avrebbe potenzialmente potuto rivelare il segreto; ma poche di loro avrebbero mai commesso un tale errore… e chi tra di loro era sufficientemente sbadato da lasciarsi sfuggire qualcosa, veniva ben tenuto d’occhio dagli altri.</p>
<p>La seconda persona di quel gruppetto di tre, quando il corvino l’aveva interrogata a riguardo, aveva giurato di non avere mai rivelato quell’informazione a nessuno; Izaya gli credeva.</p>
<p>La terza persona era l’uomo che era stato rapito due settimane prima.</p>
<p>Orihara Izaya credeva occasionalmente nelle coincidenze, ma se questa era una coincidenza, lui e Shizu-chan erano migliori amici.</p>
<p>
  <em>Il buon Imamura-sensei…</em>
</p>
<p>Izaya produsse un lieve sorriso al pensiero dell’uomo, che presto si spense come ricordò il suo fato.</p>
<p>Lanciò un’occhiata alla sua destra, dove era posato un file sottile contenente i dettagli del caso – non molti, sventuratamente. La polizia era stata incapace di scoprire alcunché. Nessun testimone aveva assistito al rapimento, che per giusta era avvenuto in un’area priva di telecamere – Izaya ne era ragionevolmente certo, avendo già esaminato diversi filmati di quel giorno.</p>
<p>Più in là, sulla scrivania, giacevano cartelle ben più pesanti… i dati dei suoi clienti, dei suoi nemici e di chiunque avrebbe tratto vantaggio dall’arrecargli danno. Inutile dirlo, era una lunga lista. L’Anonimo avrebbe potuto essere tra di loro – oppure no.</p>
<p>Incrociando i dati a sua disposizione, Izaya aveva scoperto che: soltanto due dei suoi clienti erano entrati in contatto con la gang di Takahashi; almeno una dozzina tra i suoi clienti e nemici erano stati a Osaka negli ultimi anni; nessuno soddisfaceva entrambi i requisiti.</p>
<p>Quanto all’altro indizio di cui disponeva…</p>
<p>“<em>Mi piace pensare di sì. Mi piace pensare di conoscerti, Izaya-kun.”</em></p>
<p>Fece una smorfia. Si trattava di un vero conoscente – oppure di un qualche umano instabile, ossessionato da lui?</p>
<p><em>Ah, allora è così che ci si sente a essere osservato</em>, pensò, sorridendo con amara ironia al pensiero delle innumerevoli volte in cui umani inconsapevoli erano stati spiati da invisibili occhi vermigli.</p>
<p>Invisibile, inconsistente – così appariva il suo piccolo stalker, considerando che non era riuscito a rintracciarlo neppure a partire dai messaggi telefonici, neppure impiegando alcuni dei suoi hacker migliori.</p>
<p>
  <em>Questo tizio è bravo.</em>
</p>
<p>Izaya si morse il labbro inferiore.</p>
<p>Nella sua mente passarono come un lampo tutte i modi in cui l’Anonimo avrebbe potuto sfruttare un simile segreto… tutte le possibilità… ricattarlo, naturalmente, era una di esse, ma anche spargere la voce per metterlo in difficoltà con i suoi clienti, o ancora scoperchiare i suoi punti deboli e attaccarlo proprio dov’era più vulnerabile – attaccare direttamente gli alter più “fragili”, persino.</p>
<p>Le spalle di Izaya sussultarono in una risata silente.</p>
<p>Era divertente, decise.</p>
<p>Il grande informatore, ridotto all’incertezza come un idiota qualsiasi, mentre un uomo senza volto si divertiva a farsi gioco di lui; costretto a dare la caccia alle ombre, in una gara contro il tempo che non offriva alcuna garanzia, ma mille presagi di un imminente pericolo.</p>
<p>Tutti quegli anni, tutti gli sforzi per mantenere il suo segreto, per mantenere un minimo di padronanza sulla sua miserabile vita – e ora, era così che finiva?</p>
<p>Era ingiusto, davvero. Izaya non sapeva nemmeno dove aveva sbagliato.</p>
<p>Ma non aveva importanza, ne? Proprio come gli umani con cui giocava così spesso non conoscevano la ragione per cui aveva scelto loro. E alla fine, contava soltanto il risultato – qualcosa che nella maggior parte dai casi, sfuggiva dal loro controllo…</p>
<p>Erano impotenti, volta dopo volta e… Izaya lo adorava! Ogni singola volta, era spettacolare! Così divertente! Così interessante!</p>
<p>Dita ancora intrecciate tra i capelli si serrarono a pugno, stringendo la presa. Incurvato sulla scrivania, il corvino era sconquassato da risate che pure rimanevano mute, spalle magre scosse da violenti sobbalzi.</p>
<p>E pensare che un tempo aveva creduto di essere un Dio…</p>
<p>Ha!</p>
<p>Era esilarante!</p>
<p>Davvero esilarante!</p>
<p>Non si accorse che, nonostante la risata che si arrampicava per la sua gola, sul suo volto non vi era traccia di gioia.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Messaggio privato da: Sakuraya</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Sakuraya</b> : <em>Izaya-kun, se ricevi questo messaggio, per cortesia rispondi.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Izaya</b> : <em>Sono qui, Sakuraya-san</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Sakuraya</b> : <em>Stai bene?</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Izaya</b> : <em>Haha, naturalmente!</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Izaya</b> : <em>Hai saputo dello stalker?</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Sakuraya</b> : <em>Kanra-san me l’ha riferito.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Izaya</b> : <em>Ha preso Imamura</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Izaya</b> : <em>Ha preso Imamura, Sakuraya-san. Lo sai cosa significa?</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Izaya</b> : <em>Significa che sa tutto! Oh, e probabilmente Imamura-sensei è morto. Un vero peccato, eh?</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Sakuraya</b> : <em>Mi dispiace, Izaya-kun. È una situazione stressante per tutti. Non siamo abituati all’idea di essere allo scoperto. Mi piacerebbe poterti aiutare a risolvere questo problema.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Izaya</b> : <em>Aiutarmi? Sakuraya-san non è un informatore…</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Sakuraya</b> : <em>Lo so. Non è per questo che sono qui.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Izaya</b> : <em>Oya?</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Sakuraya</b> : <em>Sei troppo stressato, Izaya-kun. Devi riposare.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Izaya</b> : <em>Ahh. Stai per prendere il controllo, vero? E costringermi a dormire?</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Izaya</b> : <em>Grandioso! Proprio fantastico!</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Sakuraya</b> : <em>Mi dispiace, ma anch’io ho il compito di proteggerci.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Izaya</b> : <em>In tal caso, forse Sakuraya-san dovrebbe lasciarmi fare il mio lavoro, mmh? Così posso trovare Mr. Stalker prima che ci rovini la festa?</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Sakuraya</b> : <em>Izaya-kun… non ti accorgi che stai tremando, in questo momento?</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ah… aveva ragione.</p>
<p>La risata si era spenta da un pezzo, ma i tremiti erano ancora tutti lì.</p>
<p>Izaya esaminò la propria mano, quasi affascinato dai lievi sussulti che l’attraversavano. Era una reazione comune tra gli esseri umani, considerò la parte più distaccata nella sua mente; e se si fosse trattato di qualsiasi altro umano, avrebbe persino provato ad analizzare il fiume di emozioni alla sua origine. Chissà, magari si sarebbe anche fatto una risata nel vederlo con le spalle al muro.</p>
<p>Ma così…</p>
<p>
  <em> <b>Rilassati, Izaya-kun.</b> </em>
</p>
<p>La visione di Izaya si fece sfuocata come la voce rassicurante di Sakuraya risuonò nella sua mente.</p>
<p>Izaya fu quasi tentato di assecondarla, eccetto che non <em>poteva</em> rilassarsi. Non poteva dormire, il lavoro da svolgere era troppo. Non solo scovare l’Anonimo – il carico di Nibu sarebbe arrivato al “porto” il giorno seguente, e lui <em>doveva</em> essere pronto.</p>
<p>Lottò per restare cosciente – eppure, con il passare dei secondi, le motivazioni della sua resistenza allo scambio apparivano sempre meno importanti.</p>
<p>I suoi pensieri rallentarono come sentì il torpore diffondersi nelle membra. Di colpo, Izaya realizzò quanto fosse esausto. Di certo sarebbe stato piacevole lasciarsi le sue preoccupazioni alle spalle, anche se solo per una sera…</p>
<p>
  <em>No! Non posso… devo-</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> <b>Domani. Per oggi hai fatto abbastanza. Possiamo occuparcene domani.</b> </em>
</p>
<p>Oh, come era tentato dall’idea.</p>
<p>Si ritrovò a rilassarsi contro lo schienale della sedia, la silenziosa resa manifestata con un sospiro. Chiuse gli occhi quando la sua vista si fece troppo sfuocata e il corpo smise di rispondere ai suoi comandi.</p>
<p><em>Domani</em>, concesse con stanca rassegnazione.</p>
<p>Quindi, sprofondò in un’incoscienza priva di sogni.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>- Izaya è entrato in chat -</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Psyche</b> : <em>Yay, è arrivato Izaya-san~</em> <em>ヾ</em> <em>(</em> <em>＾</em> <em>∇</em> <em>＾</em> <em>)</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Kanra</b> : <em>Ciao.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Izetsuki</b> : <em>yo.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Sakuraya</b> : <em>Buongiorno, Izaya-kun. Come ti senti oggi?</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Izaya</b> : <em>Siete tutti qui. Molto bene.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Izaya</b> : <em>Abbiamo delle questioni di cui discutere</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Izaya</b> : <em>A questo punto dovreste essere tutti a conoscenza del problema che ci troviamo tra le mani</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Psyche</b> : <em>Ti riferisci allo STALKER??? (°</em> <em>ロ</em> <em>°) !</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Izaya</b> : <em>No, a Shizu-chan…</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Izaya</b> : <em>Tu che cosa credi?!</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Sakuraya</b> : <em>Mentre dormivi, ho aggiornato gli altri riguardo alle ultime notizie. Quanto è accaduto a Imamura-sensei è terribile. Posso solo sperare che, da qualche parte, sia ancora vivo e che venga presto ritrovato.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Psyche</b> : <em>A me il dottore non piaceva, aveva delle sopracciglia buffe :P</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Kanra</b> : <em>Psyche!!!</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Psyche</b> : <em>Kanra-san!!!</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Psyche</b> : <em>Sì? (*^_^*)</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Kanra</b> : <em>Santi numi, io ci rinuncio…</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Kanra</b> : <em> Piuttosto, Izaya ha ragione. L’Anonimo è una minaccia.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Kanra</b> : <em>Se dietro alla scomparsa di Imamura c’è realmente lui, significa che questo individuo non si fa scrupoli a commettere crimini… o se non altro, è sufficientemente interessato a noi da mettere da parte questioni etiche. Inoltre, se ha minacciato Imamura e il dottore ha parlato, a questo punto potrebbe sapere praticamente tutto sul nostro conto.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Izetsuki</b> : <em> feccia. soltanto un codardo se la prenderebbe con un uomo innocente. non vedo l’ora di strappare la gola a quel topo di fogna e fare il bagno nel suo sangue.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Psyche</b> : <em>KYAAAAA CHE PAURA!!! </em> <em>〜</em> <em>(</em> <em>＞＜</em> <em>)</em> <em>〜</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Sakuraya</b> : <em>Riassunto eccellente, Kanra-san. Izetsuki-san, il tuo entusiasmo è ammirevole, tuttavia prego che non sia necessario ricorrere a tale violenza.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Izaya</b> : <em>Oh Sakuraya-san, ciò dipende interamente dall’Anonimo e da cosa ha intenzione di fare con il nostro segreto! Ma, personalmente? Non scarterei a priori l’idea di Izetsuki</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Kanra</b> : <em>Prima di pianificare che cosa gli faremo dopo averlo trovato, cerchiamo di focalizzarci sul trovarlo, okay?</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Izaya</b> : <em>Proverò a indagare sulla scomparsa di Imamura, è possibile che ci conduca fino all’Anonimo</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Kanra</b> : <em>Non nutri molte speranze, vero?</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Izaya</b> : <em>Questo individuo non è così stupido da lasciare tracce, altrimenti persino la polizia sarebbe già riuscita a rintracciarlo</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Sakuraya</b> : <em>Mi chiedo quali possano essere le sue motivazioni. Non ha cercato di ricattarci o minacciarci – non esplicitamente, almeno.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Psyche</b> : <em>E se ci volesse far abbassare guardia per poi attaccarci alle spalle??!</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Izaya</b> : <em>Ci sono molti modi in cui potrebbe danneggiarci con le informazioni in suo possesso. Ho la sensazione che scopriremo presto quale di questi sia più di gradimento al nostro amico</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>- R$1p3)y8n%f$ è entrato in chat –</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Psyche</b> : <em>〣</em> <em>( ºΔº )</em> <em>〣</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Psyche</b> : <em>!!!!!!!!!!</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Izaya</b> : <em>Di nuovo lui!</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Kanra</b> : <em>Forse questa volta riusciremo a comunicare.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>R$1p3)y8n%f$</b> : <em>1 3 8 1 3 8 1 3 8</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Kanra</b> : <em>Ciao. Sai dove ti trovi?</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Kanra</b> : <em> Fai parte di un sistema di personalità multiple. Sei quello che viene definito un “alter”. Anche noi siamo come te, e ci assicureremo di tenerti al sicuro. Sarai in grado di condurre una buona vita, lo prometto.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Kanra</b> : <em>Puoi sentirmi?</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>R$1p3)y8n%f$</b> : <em>1 3 8 1 3 8</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Izaya</b> : <em>Dicevi, Kanra-chan?</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Kanra</b> : <em>Come non detto…</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Izetsuki</b> : <em>oi! non ignorarci!</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Sakuraya</b> : <em>Non credo ci stia ignorando, Izetsuki-san. Credo che questo sia l’unico modo in cui è in grado di comunicare con noi.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>R$1p3)y8n%f$</b> : <em>1 3 8 1 3 8 1 3 8 1 3 8</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Psyche</b> : <em>Be’, io non voglio comunicare con lui</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Psyche</b> : <em>È inquietante! È ancora più inquietante dello stalker!!</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Izaya</strong>: <em>A voi non ricorda nulla?</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Sakuraya</b> : <em>Sì, mi ricorda un</em> <em>a</em> <em> creatura vulnerabile e spaventata, che attacca per difendersi.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Izetsuki</b> : <em>un nemico da abbattere.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Psyche</b> : <em>No, no, ma che dite?? È senza dubbio un fantasma! Sta praticamente infestando la chat!</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Izetsuki</b> : <em>un fantasma? ha! deve ancora venire il giorno in cui un fantasma riuscirà a possedere questo corpo senza che il sottoscritto se ne accorga.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Izaya</b> : <em>Apprezzo l’entusiasmo, ma non è quello che intendevo</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>R$1p3)y8n%f$</b> : <em>1 3 8 1 3 8 1 3 8 1 3 8 1 3 8 1 3 8 1 3 8</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Kanra</b> : <em>Più che un fantasma, è come un virus informatico…</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Izaya</b> : <em>Precisamente</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Izaya</b> : <em>Se non altro, il suo pattern di comportamento somiglia sotto molti aspetti a quello di un virus. Alquanto affascinante, voi non credete?</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>R$1p3)y8n%f$</b> : <em>1 3 8 1 3 8 1 3 8 1 3 8 1 3 8 1 3 8 1 3 8 1 3 8 1 3 8 1 3 8 1 3 8 1 3 8 1 3 8 1 3 8</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Psyche</b> : <em>Un virus stupido che conosce solo tre cifre</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Psyche</b>: <em>Ne, virus-san, lo sai che esistono tantissimi numeri?</em> <em>Non ci sono solo 1, 3 e 8, stupido! </em><em>(</em><em>￣</em><em>∀</em><em>+</em><em>￣</em><em>) </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Psyche</b> : <em>Ne, ne, è il virus 1 3 8-san</em> <em>~</em> <em>!</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Psyche</b> : <em>Tee hee!</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>R$1p3)y8n%f$</b>: …</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Virus-138</b> : <em>1 3 8 1 3 8 1 3 8 1 3 8 1 3 8 1 3 8 1 3 8 1 3 8 1 3 8 1 3 8 1 3 8 1 3 8 1 3 8 1 3 8 1 3 8 1 3 8 1 3 8 1 3 8 1 3 8 1 3 8 1 3 8 1 3 8 1 3 8 1 3 8 1 3 8</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Izaya</b> : <em>Lo vedo solo io o ha appena cambiato username?</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Izetsuki</b> : <em>lo vedo anch’io.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Psyche</b> : <em>EEEEEH?!? NON CI CREDO!</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Kanra</b> : <em>Questa è una novità.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Izaya</b> : <em>Sembra che il tuo suggerimento gli sia piaciuto, Psyche</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Izaya</b> : <em>Almeno uno di noi non ti trova del tutto inutile, non è meraviglioso</em> ~ <em>?</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Psyche</b>: <em>Izaya-san, questa era cattiva</em> <em>(</em><em>Ｔ▽Ｔ</em><em>)</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Psyche</b> : <em>Grazie per avere riconosciuto il mio valore, Virus-138-sama &lt;(*_ _)&gt; hai la mia gratitudine</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Virus-138</b> : <em>1 3 8 1 3 8 1 3 8 1 3 8 1 3 8 1 3 8 1 3 8 1 3 8 1 3 8 1 3 8 1 3 8 1 3 8 1 3 8 1 3 8</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Virus-138</b> : <em> 1 3 8 1 3 8 1 3 8 1 3 8 1 3 8 1 3 8 1 3 8 1 3 8 1 3 8 1 3 8 1 3 8 1 3 8 1 3 8 1 3 8 1 3 8 1 3 8 1 3 8 1 3 8 1 3 8 1 3 8 1 3 8 1 3 8 8 1 3 8 1 3 8 1 3 8 1 3 8 1 3 8 1 3 8 1 3 8 1 3 8 1 3 8 1 3 8 1 3 8</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Izaya</b> : <em> Tsk, ci risiamo…</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Virus-138</b> : <em> 1 3 8 1 3 8 1 3 8 1 3 8 1 3 8 1 3 8 1 3 8 1 3 8 1 3 8 1 3 8 1 3 8 1 3 8 1 3 8 1 3 8 1 3 8 1 3 8 1 3 8 1 3 8 1 3 8 1 3 8 1 3 8 1 3 8 8 1 3 8 1 3 8 1 3 8</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Virus-138</b> <em>: 1 3 8 1 3 8 1 3 8 1 3 8 1 3 8 1 3 8 1 3 8 1 3 8 1 3 8 1 3 8 1 3 8 1 3 8 1 3 8 1 3 8 1 3 8 1 3 8 1 3 8 1 3 8 1 3 8 1 3 8 8 1 3 8 1 3 8 1 3 8 1 3 8 1 3 8 1 3 8 1 3 8 1 3 8 1 3 8 1 3 8 1 3 8 1 3 8 1 3 8 1 3 8 1 3 8 1 3 8 1 3 8 1 3 8 1 3 8 1 3 8 1 3 8 1 3 8 1 3 8 1 3 8 1 3 8 1 3 8 1 3 8 1 3 8 1 3 8 1 3 8 1 3 8</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>-</b> <b> Sakuraya è uscito dalla chat -</b></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>-Izetsuki è uscito dalla chat -</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>- Psyche è uscito dalla chat -</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>- Kanra è uscita dalla chat -</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>-Izaya è uscito dalla chat -</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>. . .</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Shizuo allungò il braccio per premere il citofono, soltanto per bloccarsi con il dito a pochi centimetri dal pulsante. Esitò. Nonostante fosse arrivato fin lì, di colpo quanto stava per fare appariva come una pessima, pessima idea.</p>
<p>Quella mattina si era svegliato tardi e di ottimo umore, tanto per cambiare, con la prospettiva di un riposante, rilassante weekend davanti a sé, di cui intendeva godersi ogni attimo di pace. I suoi pensieri erano ancora piacevolmente ingarbugliati dal sonno quando il suo cellulare aveva emesso uno squillo. Era bastato uno sguardo allo schermo perché il suo buonumore andasse incontro a una prematura fine.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[<b>Da: Celty, 10:24</b></p>
<p>
  <em>Buongiorno, Shizuo! Spero di non averti svegliato.</em>
</p>
<p><em>Ho chiesto a Shinra di Izaya, ma non ha voluto dirmi niente. Ha detto che non aveva il diritto di parlarne senza il permesso di Izaya. Penso che qualsiasi cosa sia accaduta alle superiori fosse piuttosto seria… Se vuoi saperne di più, forse potresti chiedere direttamente a Izaya?</em>]</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Era incredibile come la pulce non avesse nemmeno bisogno di essere fisicamente presente per rovinargli la giornata senza speranza di redenzione. Bastava che si infiltrasse nei suoi pensieri e – <em>bam!</em> Addio, giorno di pace. Bentornato, tumulto di emozioni.</p>
<p>Shizuo si era rifiutato categoricamente di andare a parlare con la pulce. I problemi di Izaya non erano affari suoi, e, sebbene il messaggio di Celty fosse preoccupante, il biondo aveva riflettuto che, se Izaya fosse mai diventato troppo instabile o pericoloso, sarebbe bastato prenderlo a calci nel didietro. Di conseguenza risultava superfluo sottoporsi volontariamente alla presenza della pulce.</p>
<p>
  <em>Proprio così. Perciò…</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Cosa diavolo sto facendo qui?!</em>
</p>
<p>Shizuo scrutò la porta di legno scuro davanti a sé come se gli avesse fatto un torto personale – ed essendo la porta di casa di Izaya, non era troppo lontano alla verità.</p>
<p>Considerò l’idea di voltarsi e andarsene. Nessuno lo costringeva ad avere a che fare con quel pidocchio. Maledizione, la pulce stessa avrebbe preferito pugnalarlo piuttosto che parlare con lui! E poi, che cosa avevano da dirsi? Se pure la pulce avesse ammesso i suoi problemi – ed era un gigantesco “se” – Shizuo non avrebbe potuto fare niente, a parte prenderlo a calci per instillargli un po’ di buon senso, ma quello lo poteva fare anche senza essersi preso il disturbo di parlare con la pulce.</p>
<p>Eppure… eccolo lì, separato dalla pulce soltanto da un pannello di legno.</p>
<p>Produsse un suono di frustrazione.</p>
<p>Perché gli importava?</p>
<p>
  <em>Perché?</em>
</p>
<p><em>Non mi importa</em> , negò Shizuo con decisione. <em>Il pidocchio può crepare per quel che mi interessa!</em></p>
<p>Però…</p>
<p>Izaya gli aveva salvato la vita, no?</p>
<p>Digrignò i denti, frustrato. Sollevò il braccio con decisione, stavolta determinato a premere il citofono e farla finita, ma si paralizzò come dall’altro lato della porta risuonò un tonfo, seguito da una specie di lamento.</p>
<p>Sembrava un gemito di dolore.</p>
<p>Senza pensare, spalancò la porta con un calcio.</p>
<p>Marciò all’interno dell’appartamento – quel posto era enorme, quanto era ricca la dannata pulce? – e fu confuso nel trovarlo apparentemente vuoto. Eppure era convinto di avere udito qualcosa…</p>
<p>Un gemito attrasse la sua attenzione verso sinistra, consentendogli finalmente di individuare la pulce.</p>
<p>Shizuo aggrottò le sopracciglia.</p>
<p>
  <em>Che diavolo sta facendo?</em>
</p>
<p>Izaya era per terra, rannicchiato davanti al divano da cui doveva essere caduto, e si teneva la testa tra le mani, gli occhi strizzati in un’espressione di dolore. Shizuo si chiese se l’idiota avesse picchiato la testa mentre cadeva, o qualcosa del genere.</p>
<p>L’informatore non lo stava guardando. Infatti, nonostante il frastuono che il biondo aveva causato nel forzare la porta ad aprirsi, sembrava del tutto inconsapevole della sua presenza.</p>
<p>“Dannato… bastardo…”, sibilò Izaya, piegato su se stesso. “È anche la mia testa… come ti permetti di… di buttarmi fuori dalla mia testa…”</p>
<p>Shizuo rimase paralizzato sul posto mentre una consapevolezza si fece strada dentro di lui, come un verme gelido che strisciava lungo la sua schiena.</p>
<p>Izaya non si stava rivolgendo a lui.</p>
<p>
  <em>Con chi sta parlando? Non c’è nessun altro qui! E poi, cosa accidenti sta dicendo? In che senso è stato buttato fuori dalla sua testa?</em>
</p>
<p>La pulce lo stava facendo di nuovo, realizzò con un brivido. Proprio come nel vicolo…</p>
<p>“Izaya”, chiamò con tono esitante.</p>
<p>Izaya spalancò gli occhi. Il dolore sul suo volto fu rimpiazzato da puro orrore come si accorse della presenza del biondo. Si alzò a sedere di scatto, e il movimento rapido lo fece sussultare e stringere le labbra in una smorfia.</p>
<p>“Che cosa ci fai qui, protozoo? Cos’è successo oggi che non ti è piaciuto, e di cui hai deciso di appiopparmi la colpa? Cos’è, il tempo non è di tuo gradimento?”, lo schernì la pulce, tuttavia l’effetto fu sminuito dal modo in cui le sue gambe vacillarono quando si rimise in piedi.</p>
<p>“Che cosa ti è successo?”, chiese Shizuo, incapace di frenare la domanda. Izaya inarcò un sopracciglio a questo suo inaspettato interesse, e Shizuo si affrettò a precisare: “Hai un aspetto di merda. Voglio solo sapere se stai per morire, così in caso posso iniziare a preparare i fuochi d’artificio.”</p>
<p>Izaya rise, per poi sussultare e massaggiarsi le tempie. “Spiacente Shizu-chan, non ho in programma di tirare le cuoia così presto. Prima devo farti fuori, almeno. Non posso certo lasciare i miei poveri umani con un mostro come te.”</p>
<p>Shizuo sollevò le sopracciglia, incredulo. “Parole grosse per l’imbecille che ha salvato la vita al suo nemico giurato”, sbottò.</p>
<p>Izaya rimase a bocca aperta per un istante. Quando si riprese, la sua espressione di tinse di gelida ostilità. “Tu…” Assottigliò gli occhi. “Non so a cosa tu ti stia riferendo”, sibilò.</p>
<p>Il biondo contrasse i pugni in uno spasmo di irritazione. “Ah sì? Allora proviamo con qualcos’altro”, ribatté. “Dimmi con chi stavi parlando quando sono entrato. Dimmi chi è il ‘bastardo’ che ti ha ‘sbattuto fuori dalla tua testa’, o quello che è. E già che ci sei, spiegami anche con chi stavi parlando l’altro ieri in quel vicolo.”</p>
<p>La maschera del corvino si sgretolò per un istante, soltanto un istante, appena il tempo di un battito di ciglia in cui Shizuo vide terrore lampeggiare sui tratti fini della pulce – per poi svanire come Izaya ricostruì una facciata di sprezzante indifferenza.</p>
<p>Ma era troppo tardi. Shizuo aveva già visto.</p>
<p>Izaya roteò gli occhi. “Sai, Shizu-chan, a volte alle persone piace parlare tra sé. Ma dimenticavo che tu hai giusto abbastanza cellule nervose per comunicare con gli altri, forse parlare con te stesso è troppo complicato per un lissencefalo sottosviluppato come te. Non che avresti delle conversazioni interessanti, in ogni caso. Probabilmente tu e te stesso finireste per scambiarvi versi come due anima-”</p>
<p>Un tavolino di cristallo sfrecciò a un soffio dalla sua testa e si schiantò contro il muro, esplodendo in mille pezzi.</p>
<p>“CHIUDI IL BECCO!”, latrò Shizuo.</p>
<p>Dio, odiava la pulce.</p>
<p>
  <em>Lo odiava, lo odiava, lo odiava!</em>
</p>
<p>Odiava il fatto che dicesse sempre cose senza senso!</p>
<p>Odiava che fosse un dannato bugiardo e un assoluto codardo!</p>
<p>Odiava come gli faceva perdere il controllo!</p>
<p>“Smettila di farmi incazzare, arrogante bastardo! ‘Alle persone piace parlare tra sé’, come no. Falla finita con le tue stronzate. C’è seriamente qualcosa che non va nella tua fottuta testa! E non è un modo di dire! Io lo so, okay?!”</p>
<p>Gli occhi della pulce si dilatarono dallo shock, per poi stringersi per la rabbia. “Fuori”, sibilò.</p>
<p>Shizuo lo ignorò. “È così dalle superiori, vero? Tu sei-”</p>
<p>“FUORI!”, urlò Izaya, facendolo ammutolire.</p>
<p>Il biondo non aveva mai visto Izaya così furioso. Anche nel bel mezzo del combattimento più feroce, la pulce indossava sempre quel suo ghigno arrogante, quel ghigno che diceva “sta andando tutto secondo i miei piani e mi sto divertendo un mondo a farti impazzire”. Ora non c’era la minima traccia di divertimento sul suo volto.</p>
<p>Shizuo si scoprì a esitare. “Pulce-”</p>
<p>“Fuori.”</p>
<p>Shizuo scoprì i denti in un ringhio, ma obbedì, e si sbatté la porta alle spalle.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>. . .</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Shizu-chan si sbatté la porta alle spalle, e Izaya rilasciò un sospiro che non sapeva di stare trattenendo. Si lasciò cadere sul divano, sentendosi prosciugato come la scarica di panico ed ira svanì.</p>
<p>
  <em>Prima l’Anonimo e adesso Shizu-chan. Sta diventando ridicolo.</em>
</p>
<p>Ripensò alle parole del biondo.</p>
<p>“<em>C’è seriamente qualcosa che non va nella tua fottuta testa! E non è un modo di dire!”</em></p>
<p>Il protozoo aveva chiaramente intuito qualcosa, e la colpa era soltanto di Izaya per essere stato incauto. Con un po’ di fortuna, a Shizu-chan mancavano le prove per supportare i suoi sospetti, e senza prove, forse con il tempo se ne sarebbe dimenticato, così cancellando l’errore dell’informatore.</p>
<p>Fortuna… Izaya sembrava esserne a corto, ultimamente.</p>
<p>
  <em>Anche se è stato un mio errore, quel Neanderthal non avrebbe dovuto essere in grado di fare due più due. E poi, come faceva a sapere delle superiori?</em>
</p>
<p>Si massaggiò la radice del naso nel tentativo di placare il mal di testa scatenato da Virus-138, come aveva apparentemente deciso di farsi chiamare il loro nuovo amico, e che l’incontro con Shizu-chan aveva solo peggiorato.</p>
<p>All’interno della stanza risuonò uno squillo soffocato. Izaya si alzò con un sospiro e andò a recuperare il cellulare dal cassetto della scrivania.</p>
<p>[<em>Shinra</em>], lo informò il display. Izaya grugnì internamente.</p>
<p>“Ho da fare, Shinra. Meglio che sia importante”, disse dopo avere accettato la chiamata.</p>
<p>“<em>Orihara-kun</em>~<em>! Non crederai mai a cosa mi è appena successo. Ho regalato a Celty delle rose e lei ha detto che avevano un profumo buonissimo – un profumo </em>buonissimo<em>, capisci? Non solo un buon profumo, o un profumo abbastanza buono, o-</em>”</p>
<p>“Sto per chiudere la chiamata”, affermò piattamente Izaya, e fece per premere il dito sullo schermo.</p>
<p>“<em>Aspetta, Orihara-kun! È importante!</em>”</p>
<p>“So che proprio non ti entra in testa, mio ottuso amico, ma non tutti ritengono importante conoscere ogni singolo dettaglio della tua ossessione con quel mostro senza testa.”</p>
<p>“<em>Il ‘mostro senza testa’ ha un nome! Si chiama Celty ed è l’unica cosa importante nell’interno universo! Però ti ho telefonato per un’altra ragione.</em>”</p>
<p>“Oya?”, fece Izaya, genuinamente sorpreso. “E quale mai potrebbe essere?” Lui e Shinra non erano il tipo di amici che si sarebbero fatti uno squillo per il piacere di sentirsi.</p>
<p>“<em>Ehm… vediamo…</em>” Shinra ridacchiò nervosamente. “<em>Scusami, Orihara-kun, mi sono messo a parlare della mia adorata e mi sono distratto!</em>”</p>
<p>Izaya roteò gli occhi.</p>
<p>“<em>Cos’era…? Mmh… Ah, sì! Shizuo-kun sta chiedendo in giro di te. In particolare ha sviluppato un improvviso interesse per la tua salute mentale. Credo che Celty gli abbia consigliato di chiedere a te direttamente, perciò potresti trovartelo alla porta prima o poi!</em>”</p>
<p><em>Ma non mi dire</em>, pensò Izaya, sardonico. “E tu come lo sai?”, chiese invece.</p>
<p>“<em>Oh, è soltanto perché Shizuo-kun ha parlato con Celty ieri sera. Ti sembra giusto? La mia Celty avrebbe dovuto trascorrere la serata con me e invece-</em>”</p>
<p>“Shinra”, scandì l’informatore.</p>
<p>“<em>Sì? Oh! Haha, scusa, Orihara-kun.</em> <em>A quanto pare Shizuo-kun ti ha visto agire in modo insolito, poi Kadota gli ha raccontato quello che </em>io<em> gli avevo raccontato su di te alla Raijin…</em>”</p>
<p>Ed ecco spiegato perché Shizuo sapeva delle superiori, realizzò l’informatore.</p>
<p>
  <em>Shinra, sei un idiota…</em>
</p>
<p>“…<em>e quindi Celty è venuta a chiedermi di te.</em>”</p>
<p>Izaya si sentì gelare. “Cosa le hai detto? Shinra, io ti giuro, se tu-”</p>
<p>“<em>Niente! Ci credi, Orihara-kun? Sono stato costretto a rifiutare di rispondere alle domande della mia amata, e tutto per il rispetto di una cos</em><em>uccia</em><em> insignificante come il segreto professionale! È assurdo! Quale valore ha la privacy, paragonata al vero amore?</em>”</p>
<p>“Più o meno lo stesso valore della tua vita”, disse Izaya tra i denti.</p>
<p>Il dottore fece una risatina. “<em>Sei orribile come sempre, Orihara-kun. Salutami le parti più simpatiche di te, okay</em> ~ <em>?</em>”</p>
<p>Shinra chiuse la telefonata.</p>
<p>Izaya sospirò, chiedendosi cosa avesse fatto di male per meritarsi un tale idiota come amico. D’altro canto, se non fosse stato un idiota, dubitava che il dottore avrebbe mai cercato la sua amicizia.</p>
<p>L’informatore fece per infilare il cellulare in tasca, poi però esitò. Invece aprì la rubrica e selezionò un contatto.</p>
<p>[<em>Anonimo</em>].</p>
<p>Il suo dito aleggiò sopra il pulsante di chiamata. Si morse il labbro, valutando se fosse il caso di premere quel pulsante.</p>
<p>Se anche lo avesse premuto, l’individuo dall’altro capo della linea avrebbe risposto?</p>
<p><em>Non adesso</em> , decise alla fine. <em>Per ora ho un lavoro da portare a termine.</em></p>
<p>Orihara Izaya possedeva di certo molti difetti, lui stesso avrebbe probabilmente potuto elencarne la maggior parte, e tuttavia la negligenza non era uno di essi. Izaya non avrebbe mai tralasciato intenzionalmente il suo lavoro, specialmente quando era così interessante.</p>
<p>L’informatore indossò la sua giacca preferita e si preparò a uscire. Non poteva permettersi di essere in ritardo, si disse con un piccolo ghigno: c’era una conigliera in arrivo al porto.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Erano tre figure i cui contorni erano appena evidenziati dalla luce soffusa della stanza. Un insolito gruppo, i cui componenti contrastavano nettamente l’uno con l’altro, persino semi-celati com’erano dalla penombra: una giovane donna vestita in abiti moderni, un uomo dai capelli lunghi e venati di grigio, abbigliato con un kimono con un motivo floreale, e un ragazzo contraddistinto da abiti principeschi, inclusa una corona che scintillava fiocamente sul suo capo, riflettendo la debole luce.</em>
</p>
<p>“<em>Siamo certi che si tratti di </em>lui<em>?”, disse la giovane donna in tono dubbioso.</em></p>
<p>“<em>È un dubbio legittimo, considerando che </em>lui<em> non si è mostrato per anni”, replicò l’uomo con il kimono. “Tuttavia è anche la nostra migliore ipotesi. Che sia corretta o meno, dobbiamo esserne sicuri.”</em></p>
<p>
  <em>I tre osservarono in silenzio il posto in cui le ombre della stanza si facevano più fitte. Là, incastonato nel muro, vi era quello che all’apparenza si sarebbe detto un armadio – eccetto che non conteneva vestiti, ed era privo di un fondo.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Infatti, non era affatto un armadio.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Era una soglia.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Una soglia che avrebbe dovuto essere sempre sigillata, ma che in quel momento era spalancata. Oltre a essa si dipanava una serie di scale, che conducevano giù, verso una densa oscurità.</em>
</p>
<p>“<em>Posso andare io…”, suggerì la donna con poco entusiasmo.</em></p>
<p>“<em>No”, intervenne il principe. “A nessuno di voi è concesso di inoltrarsi tanto a fondo. Devo essere io ad accertarmi della verità.”</em></p>
<p>“<em>Sei sicuro?”, chiese l’uomo in kimono, preoccupato. “Le cose che troverai là sotto… non sono piacevoli.”</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Le labbra sottili del principe si incurvarono in quello che poteva essere un sorriso oppure una smorfia amara. “Ne sono ben consapevole”, disse. Senza ulteriori esitazioni, si fece avanti e attraversò la porta, sprofondando nell’oscurità.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>L’uomo e la giovane donna attesero in silenzio il suo ritorno. Trascorsero alcuni minuti, o forse furono ore, difficile dirlo. Le cose tendevano a farsi sfuocate, vicino alla porta. Il tempo stesso diventava confuso.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Finalmente, il principe riemerse dalle tenebre. La luce tenue si rifletté sulla pelle pallida, donandogli un bagliore spettrale.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Non c’era bisogno che dicesse alcunché. Dall’espressione sul volto, era chiaro che non portava buone notizie. E tuttavia, la giovane donna pose comunque la domanda. “Cos’hai trovato?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Il principe scosse il capo.</em>
</p>
<p>“<em>Niente”, disse semplicemente, e quell’unica parola risuonò come il rintocco di una campana funebre. “Non c’è niente.”</em></p>
<p>
  <em>L’uomo in kimono e la donna in abiti moderni si scambiarono un’occhiata incredula.</em>
</p>
<p>“<em>Com’è possibile? Cosa vuoi dire?”, domandò l’uomo. “Vuoi dire che </em>lui<em>… </em>lui<em> non era lì?”</em></p>
<p><em>Il principe scosse il capo. “Non c’era </em> niente <em>. </em> Lui <em>, la sua dimora, e ciò che per sempre avrebbe dovuto restare confinato in quei luoghi. È scomparso tutto, ogni singola cosa”, mormorò, apparendo scosso dalle sue stesse parole. “Vi era solo… il vuoto.”</em></p>
<p>
  <em>L’uomo e la giovane trattennero il respiro, scioccati. Seguì un breve silenzio teso in cui i tre evitarono di guardarsi, ciascuno assorto nei propri pensieri, ciascuno spaventato e impotente.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Infine la donna parlò, esprimendo il dubbio di tutti. “Ma se non è lì… allora dov’è?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>. . .</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Izaya saltò con leggerezza oltre una trave di metallo, e camminò fino a raggiungere il bordo di una lunga vasca rettangolare, un tempo piscina sportiva, ora rudere prosciugato e colmo di macerie.</p>
<p><em>Signore e signori, ecco a voi il “porto”</em> , pensò Izaya con un ghigno. <em>Una cosa è sicura, da qui non passeranno molte navi.</em></p>
<p>Indirizzò lo sguardo verso l’alto, incontrando, invece del soffitto, il cielo annuvolato. Ed ecco spiegata l’origine delle macerie che erano sparpagliate un po’ ovunque, ma concentrate soprattutto all’interno della vasca.</p>
<p>Izaya ruotò sul posto, esaminando con curiosità i suoi dintorni. Si trovava all’interno di un vasto ambiente semi-vuoto. Al centro si trovava la piscina, o perlomeno quanto era rimasto di essa, mentre il lato dell’entrata era occupato da gradinate di metallo arrugginito, segno che la vecchia piscina era stata, nei suoi anni d’oro, teatro di competizioni. Il muro alla sua sinistra presentava tre serie di vetrate, alte e larghe; Izaya stimò che ogni vetrata nel suo complesso fosse su per giù quattro metri in altezza e una decina in larghezza.</p>
<p>Piegò la testa di lato in un gesto di curiosità come notò che la vetrata al centro era stata del tutto distrutta, e i frammenti di vetro erano stati pressoché polverizzati.</p>
<p>
  <em>Interessante. Sembra quasi che qualcosa di molto pesante sia passato per di là.</em>
</p>
<p>Izaya fece un altro giro su se stesso, assicurandosi di annotare mentalmente fino all’ultimo dettaglio del luogo: dalla locazione delle vie di fuga ai resti instabili del tetto, alle macerie che ingombravano il terreno, fino ai possibili nascondigli – i quali, notò con disappunto, non erano molti.</p>
<p>Dunque, quello era il “porto”. Quell’edificio sgangherato e pericolante era un punto di riferimento per il narcotraffico e, di conseguenza, una tappa fondamentale sul sentiero del Bianconiglio. Izaya provò un moto di eccitazione al pensiero di averlo scovato.</p>
<p><em>Ma la caccia è appena cominciata</em> <em>~.</em></p>
<p>Considerò le sue opzioni. Poteva impiantare telecamere e microfoni nell’ambiente e raccogliere i frutti del suo lavoro a distanza, oppure…</p>
<p>Il cielo rimbombò. Le nuvole si stavano scurendo, minacciando pioggia.</p>
<p>
  <em>E addio al piano di impiantare microfoni.</em>
</p>
<p>“Tanto l’idea non piaceva neanche a me”, disse, rivolto al cielo. Quello tuonò il suo accordo.</p>
<p>
  <em>Esatto… sarebbe un peccato perdersi tutto il divertimento.</em>
</p>
<p>Secondo le informazioni raccolte da Kanra-chan, ogni paio di settimane circa, gli spacciatori del calibro di Hirota si riunivano tra quelle quattro mura e sotto quel non-tetto, per consegnare al loro boss il guadagno delle settimane precedenti e ricevere un nuovo carico da smerciare. Gli incontri avvenivano a notte inoltrata, il che dava a Izaya più che abbastanza tempo per annoiarsi a morte.</p>
<p>L’informatore salterellò fino alle gradinate e si infilò dietro di esse. Al momento non era un gran nascondiglio, ma con il calare delle tenebre sarebbe andato bene. Le ombre lo avrebbero tenuto nascosto. Fino ad allora…</p>
<p>Izaya prese il cellulare e messaggiò Namie.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>[<b>A: Yagiri Namie, 17:03</b></p>
<p><em>Namie-san</em>~~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Da: Yagiri Namie, 17:04</b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Che cosa vuoi, insopportabile imbecille?</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>A: Yagiri Namie, 17:04</b>
</p>
<p><em>Ara, ara, è questo il modo di parlare all’uomo che paga il tuo stipendio</em> ~ <em>?</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Da: Yagiri Namie, 17:05</b>
</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>
  <em>Che cosa vuole, Orihara-san?</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>A: Yagiri Namie, 17:05</b>
</p>
<p><em>Brava bambina</em> ~ <em>;)</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>A: Yagiri Namie, 17:05</b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ne, Namie-san. Cos’hanno in comune un corvo e una scrivania?</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Da: Yagiri Namie, 17:06</b>
</p>
<p><em>Posso trovare un modo per ucciderti usando entrambi. Ora smettila di farmi perdere tempo, sono la tua segretaria, non un’intrattenitrice.</em>]</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Izaya scoppiò a ridere. Temeva di annoiarsi, ma per fortuna il mondo era pieno di umani da tormentare, anche a distanza.</p>
<p><em>Che abbia inizio l’attesa</em> <em>~</em> <em>.</em></p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>. . .</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Iniziò con rade gocce fini. Nel giro di poco, si tramutò in un vero e proprio acquazzone. Izaya rabbrividì sotto gli scrosci d’acqua gelida. Le gradinate che avevano inizialmente fornito un riparo erano ora fradice a loro volta e gocciolanti, così che era quasi impossibile trovare un angolo asciutto. Izaya scrollò il capo per scacciare le gocce d’acqua dagli occhi. La sua giacca di tessuto era inutile, e cominciava a sentirsi come un gatto bagnato.</p>
<p>Almeno aveva qualcosa con cui distrarsi. Si abbassò per evitare il fascio di luce proveniente dalla torcia di uno degli spacciatori, che per puro caso finì per puntare nella sua direzione.</p>
<p>Il primo si era fatto vedere alcuni minuti prima, e da allora altri individui avevano continuato ad arrivare. Ora erano circa una dozzina.</p>
<p>“Maledetta pioggia”, grugnì uno di loro con astio. “Chi ha scelto questo vecchio rudere come punto di ritrovo?”</p>
<p>“È stato il capo, perciò se hai delle lamentele, sei libero di rivolgerti a lui”, rispose secco un altro.</p>
<p>L’informatore lo riconobbe all’istante. Era Hirota.</p>
<p>“Hai un problema con me, amico?”</p>
<p>“Sì, ce l’ho. La serata è già abbastanza merdosa senza che ci sia bisogno di aggiungere le tue stupide lagne!”</p>
<p>Prima che potesse scatenarsi una vera e propria rissa, risuonò il rombo di un motore dall’esterno dell’edificio. Proveniva da…</p>
<p>Izaya indirizzò lo sguardo verso le vetrate frantumate. Pochi secondi dopo, esse furono attraversate da cinque uomini, tutti provvisti di torce e ombrelli scuri. L’informatore ne analizzò rapidamente le apparenze. Quattro di loro erano grossi e robusti, vestiti esattamente allo stesso modo – giacca nera su camicia bianca – e camminavano ai lati del quinto individuo. Guardie del corpo, intuì.</p>
<p>Dunque, l’ultima figura doveva essere…</p>
<p>
  <em>Il capo.</em>
</p>
<p>Era un individuo piuttosto basso, con occhiali e un accenno di calvizie. Tutto in lui appariva assolutamente nella norma. Si sarebbe detto un impiegato statale, più che la mente criminale dietro al giro di potenti allucinogeni che si era diffuso nel mondo notturno dell’intera città.</p>
<p>Il rombo del motore si fece più forte, distraendo Izaya dai suoi pensieri, e l’interno dell’edificio fu inondato da una forte luce. Attraverso lo spazio vuoto lasciato dalle vetrate distrutte, fece il suo ingresso un furgone nero.</p>
<p>Dal suo nascondiglio, Izaya osservò con interesse lo scambio che seguì. Gli spacciatori consegnarono alle guardie del corpo gli zaini e i borsoni che avevano portato con sé – tutti gonfi di banconote, che furono rapidamente contate dagli omaccioni e gettate a bordo del furgone. Al posto del denaro, gli zaini furono riempiti con pacchetti avvolti in carta di giornale, dall’aspetto molto familiare…</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>…<em>Un paio di occhi vermigli osservarono dall’alto, con l’acutezza di un falco, il passaggio di denaro dagli spacciatori di strada a Hirota. Dopodiché, come previsto, l’uomo aprì il suo zaino, da cui estrasse quattro pacchetti avvolti in carta da giornale, delle dimensioni del suo palmo, che distribuì tra i ragazzi. Izaya non aveva bisogno delle sue doti da informatore per indovinare cosa ci fosse in quei pacchetti…</em></p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Già, si trattava senza dubbio della Nivu. Izaya estrasse il telefono e fece più foto possibili dello scambio. Immaginava che un certo uomo della yakuza di sua conoscenza lo avrebbe trovato molto interessante.</p>
<p>Curiosamente, per tutto il tempo, il capo aprì a malapena bocca, se non per rivolgere un breve saluto agli spacciatori e dire alle guardie del corpo di fare “quello che sapevano”.</p>
<p>Fu la conferma dei sospetti dell’informatore.</p>
<p>
  <em>Quest’uomo non è la Regina Rossa.</em>
</p>
<p>Naturalmente, pensò Izaya. L’uomo a cui stava dando la caccia era abbastanza intelligente da tenersi in disparte, e lasciare che altri dessero gli ordini ai suoi soldatini di carta. Non si sarebbe mai esposto così facilmente.</p>
<p>Tuttavia, anche se non era la Regina Rossa, l’occhialuto poteva ancora risultargli utile…</p>
<p>Izaya scattò una foto dell’individuo, quindi la inviò, insieme alle altre foto, al proprio computer. Sorrise, soddisfatto. Ora aveva una nuova pista per continuare il suo inseguimento del Bianconiglio.</p>
<p>Si rilassò, per quanto fosse possibile rilassarsi accovacciato com’era in uno spazio buio e freddo, battuto da continui scrosci gelidi. Si accorse in quel momento che stava sbattendo i denti, e che aveva quasi interamente perso la sensibilità alle mani.</p>
<p>Sperò di non ammalarsi. Non aveva tempo da perdere a guarire da una stupida malattia.</p>
<p>Come ebbe quel pensiero, starnutì violentemente.</p>
<p>
  <em>Fantastico, come non detto…</em>
</p>
<p>“Chi va là?”</p>
<p>Un fascio di luce investì l’informatore, che si paralizzò come un cervo sorpreso dai fanali di un’automobile, realizzando il suo errore.</p>
<p>“Un intruso!”</p>
<p>“Ci stava spiando?”</p>
<p>“Prendetelo!”</p>
<p>“Uccidetelo!”</p>
<p>Izaya colse un luccichio metallico. Si buttò a terra appena in tempo per evitare una raffica di proiettili, molti dei quali colpirono le gradinate con un fragore assordante. Nella caduta, il telefono fu sbalzato fuori dalla sua mano, scomparendo nel buio circostante.</p>
<p>Izaya sobbalzò come altri due proiettili si abbatterono sopra la sua testa. Imprecò mentalmente.</p>
<p>Doveva uscire da lì, e subito.</p>
<p>Senza esitazione, balzò in piedi. Scattò in direzione dell’uscita d’emergenza, la testa bassa per evitare i proiettili. Spalancò la porta con una spallata e si fiondò nell’aria umida della notte. Dietro di sé udì le grida degli spacciatori, il rumore dei loro passi – lo stavano inseguendo, ma non si fermò a guardare indietro.</p>
<p>Schizzò attraverso la strada e tra gli edifici, nella speranza di seminare i suoi inseguitori nelle stradine secondarie. Scivolò in una pozzanghera, sbattendo con forza gomiti e ginocchia sul cemento, ma si rialzò in un battito e riprese a correre.</p>
<p>Si trovò a ringraziare il cielo per Shizu-chan, grazie al quale aveva tenuto allenate le proprie abilità sportive nel corso degli anni.</p>
<p>La sua mente scelse il momento meno opportuno per fargli notare anche un’altra cosa: l’adrenalina che scorreva nel suo corpo non era solo eccitazione.</p>
<p>Era ansia; quasi paura.</p>
<p>Ansia di essere raggiunto, di essere ucciso.</p>
<p>Per quante volte Izaya fosse stato inseguito dal mostro biondo, non aveva mai, in tali occasioni, provato un briciolo di timore per la propria incolumità.</p>
<p>
  <em>Non è il momento di pensare al protozoo!</em>
</p>
<p>Finalmente, Izaya avvistò una possibile soluzione per eludere i suoi inseguitori, e saltò dentro al cassonetto dell’immondizia senza esitare, fregandosene dell’orgoglio. Valutava di più la sua vita.</p>
<p>Trattenne il fiato mentre gli inseguitori gli passavano di fianco. Anche dopo che i suoni dell’inseguimento furono svaniti, non osò muoversi. Rimase immobile tra i rifiuti, tremando sotto la pioggia finché, dopo lunghi minuti, determinò che il pericolo era passato. Esalò un sospiro e si abbandonò contro la parete del cassonetto.</p>
<p>Ce l’aveva fatta. Ancora una volta, Orihara Izaya se l’era cavata.</p>
<p>Lentamente, un ghigno si fece strada sul suo volto.</p>
<p><em>Non è stato poi così male</em>, pensò, la paura ora sostituita da deliziosa eccitazione. Alla fine, aveva avuto tutto sotto controllo, come sempre. Si alzò in piedi e sogghignò nella direzione in cui erano spariti i suoi inseguitori.</p>
<p>Salutò sarcasticamente con la mano. “Ciao-ciao, umani. È stato divertente giocare con voi. Facciamolo ancora qualche volta!”, esclamò. Scavalcò il bordo del cassonetto e saltò giù.</p>
<p>Le sue gambe cedettero nel secondo in cui i piedi toccarono la strada, mandandolo lungo disteso sul cemento.</p>
<p>
  <em>Ma cosa…?</em>
</p>
<p>Izaya si rialzò con lentezza. Vacillò pericolosamente e dovette appoggiarsi al cassonetto per restare in piedi. Confuso, abbassò lo sguardo alla metà inferiore del suo corpo.</p>
<p>Sgranò gli occhi come notò, sulla sua maglia, una larga chiazza scura, a malapena visibile sul tessuto nero, sotto la debole luce dei lampioni. Poteva essere…?</p>
<p>Si posò una mano sul fianco, sentendo subito qualcosa di caldo e appiccicoso sotto le dita. Quando ritrasse la mano, era tinta di rosso.</p>
<p>Era sangue.</p>
<p>Un proiettile lo aveva colpito.</p>
<p><em>Shinra</em>, pensò Izaya. Doveva chiamare Shinra. Cercò il telefono in tasca, ma non trovò nulla. La tasca era vuota. Ricordò che il telefono gli era caduto mentre scappava.</p>
<p>
  <em>Fortuna che porto sempre con me un telefono di scorta…</em>
</p>
<p>Estrasse il suo secondo telefono da una tasca nascosta della sua giacca e lo sbloccò, o meglio, provò a sbloccarlo, ritrovandosi invece a fissare uno schermo nero. Tentò di riaccendere il cellulare, ma quello durò giusto il tempo di comunicargli che la batteria era vuota prima di spegnersi nuovamente.</p>
<p><em>È uno scherzo</em> , pensò Izaya, incredulo. Non dimenticava mai di ricaricare i suoi cellulari. <em>Mai.</em></p>
<p>Sakuraya-san non aveva torto a insistere che si riposasse. Il problema dell’Anonimo e la nuova, criptica personalità, Virus-138, dovevano averlo distratto più di quanto avesse realizzato. Sventuratamente, era troppo tardi per prestare ascolto ai consigli dell’uomo. E ora…</p>
<p><em>Stai calmo</em> , si impose. <em> Considera le tue opzioni.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Non puoi chiamare nessuno. Sei troppo lontano da Shinjuku, e sei anche troppo lontano per arrivare a casa di Shinra con le tue forze. Che cosa puoi fare, invece?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Pensa!</em>
</p>
<p>Come se ragionare nelle sue condizioni non fosse già abbastanza difficile, Izaya percepì che la chat nella sua mente si stava intasando di messaggi inquieti e tentativi di comunicare con lui.</p>
<p>“Non adesso, non adesso”, mormorò, ma era inutile.</p>
<p>Gli alter sapevano.</p>
<p>Sapevano che il corpo era in pericolo.</p>
<p>La vista dell’informatore si appannò, e non avrebbe saputo dire se era perché si stava dissociando, oppure per la perdita di sangue.</p>
<p>
  <em>Forza, rifletti! Cosa puoi fare?</em>
</p>
<p>Premette con forza sulla ferita per rallentare il flusso di sangue, quindi si guardò attorno. Se ci fosse stato qualcuno, forse avrebbe potuto chiedergli di chiamare un’ambulanza. Peccato che fosse notte fonda, e le strade erano deserte.</p>
<p>Le strade… ora che vi prestava attenzione, avevano un aspetto stranamente familiare…</p>
<p>
  <em>Aspetta, io conosco questo posto! È…</em>
</p>
<p>Si sforzò di ricordare. Conosceva quella strada, quella fila di edifici, quell’albero dalla forma buffa, quel muro con un buco delle dimensioni di un pugno, quel segnale stradale piegato in due…</p>
<p>
  <em>Shizu-chan!</em>
</p>
<p>Ma certo, realizzò. Era vicino all’appartamento di Shizu-chan.</p>
<p>Non perse tempo a riflettere se fosse o meno una buona idea presentarsi alla porta della sua nemesi nelle sue condizioni. Zoppicò in direzione della casa del biondo, tenendosi premuto il fianco. Presto si trovò a stringere i denti contro il dolore, che, non più trattenuto dall’adrenalina dell’inseguimento, stava ora montando rapidamente.</p>
<p>
  <em>Ancora un po’… resisti ancora un po’…</em>
</p>
<p>Poteva sentire le palpebre farsi pesanti, mentre la sua visione si offuscava sempre di più. Si conficcò le dita nella ferita, sperando che il dolore potesse riscuoterlo, ma l’unico risultato che ottenne fu di dover soffocare un grido.</p>
<p>Giunto dinanzi alla porta del condominio, tirò fuori una forcina, e con mano tremante forzò la serratura. Si trascinò attraverso l’atrio e su per l’ascensore, e poi lungo il corridoio, lasciando una scia di sangue dietro di sé.</p>
<p>Quando arrivò davanti all’appartamento del collettore di debiti, si reggeva in piedi per miracolo. Fu solo vagamente consapevole di star suonando il campanello, per poi martellare sulla porta quando non ci fu risposta.</p>
<p>“Arrivo, arrivo”, fece una voce. Sembrava provenire da molto, molto lontano.</p>
<p>La porta si aprì. Izaya stirò le labbra in un debole ghigno.</p>
<p>“Buonasera… Shizu-chan…”</p>
<p>Shizuo aggrottò la fronte. “Pulce…”</p>
<p>Izaya non sentì il resto della frase. Le sue gambe cedettero, e cadde in avanti. L’ultima cosa di cui fu consapevole prima che l’oscurità lo inghiottisse, furono un paio di braccia forti attorno a lui, e un corpo caldo contro il suo.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>